Dark reality
by nmfrter
Summary: Une fille, et oui, une fille normale! Elle se retrouve dans le monde de ff... En bien ou en mal? Épilogue en ligne, Merci Kalisca d'avoir été ma béta
1. Prologue

Voila ma nouvelle fic!! Un regain d'inspiration lol. Bon... donc, disclaimer, Final fantasy 7 ne m'appartient pas, ni les persos, mais Chloé et les autres oui. Les ressemblance avec des personne de votre entourage sont purement fortui ( mon oeil ouais! Tu t'es inspirée de tes amis!! XD) Donc, bonne lecture!!

Merci a Kalisca, ma béta et grande lectrice que j'adore!! (plein de bisoux en l'air lol)

**Prologue**

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivi d'un gémissement de soulagement.

-Awwww… Fait trop de bien de plus avoir ce foutu sac à dos trop plein !

Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se laissa tomber sur petit lit. En se retournant dessus, elle se releva immédiatement et s'assit sur sa chaise pour s'installer devant son vieux portable.

Elle soupira en le faisant démarrer. L'antiquité la faisait enrager, vu son manque de place et de vitesse. Et surtout… son manque d'Internet.

Elle démarra un de ses vieux jeux, Diablo2 avant de jurer.

L'ordinateur avait ENCORE planté.

Elle le ferma violemment, brisant l'écran.

La jeune fille figea un moment avant de pousser un cri horrifié.

Ses sautes d'humeurs lui apportaient parfois des problèmes, mais pas de là à briser un ordi !

Elle fondit en larmes devant l'ordinateur maintenant décédé…

O.o.O

Elle regardait depuis un moment le plafond. Si seulement tout était différent, une vie avec quelque chose de spécial… Pas une vie enfermée dans une minuscule chambre de résidence cradingue, des cours ennuyants à mourir et avec une famille disfonctionnelle.

On cogna à la porte, mais elle fit semblant de ne pas être là. Elle voulait être seule, un moment… Un tout petit moment… Mais la personne semblait bien décidée à entrer. Elle entendit sa poigné tourner après avoir entendu le son d'une clé dans la serrure.

-Roxane…

La porte s'ouvrir, laissant voir une autre jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, mais avec une repousse.

-Chloé ? Tu es là ?

-Mouis…

Chloé soupira avant de regarder Roxane.

- Excuse-moi, mais j'aimerais être toute seule aujourd'hui…

Son amie fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mousy ?

- Appelle-moi pas comme ça Neko…

Elle s'installa à ses côtés.

- Allez… dis-moi ce qui se passe…

Chloé fondit en larmes.

- Tout va de travers ! Je suis grosse, laide, conne, j'ai pété mon ordi, je suis nulle à l'école, j'ai pas de chum, le seul gars qui m'intéresse est pris, mes parents sont bizarres, ma mère pense que je suis une droguée finie alors que j'en prend pas et que mes cheveux étaient un accident…

Roxane essayait de la calmer, mais voyait bien que l'autre jeune fille était dans un état presque de panique. Elle se sentait mal, mal dans sa peau.

- Chut… Chloé… Ça va aller...

- Non, ça va pas aller ! Tout va mal !

Roxane dut partir après un appel de son chum lui disant qu'ils retournaient chez eux, mais fit promettre à Chloé de ne rien faire de stupide.

O.o.O

Chloé se regardait dans le miroir, triste.

Ses cheveux étaient à nouveau d'une couleur correcte, elle les avait eut précédemment d'une couleur bleue assez frappante, lui causant des ennuis familiaux. Et le pire, c'est que c'était un accident ! Ils n'étaient pas sensés sortir de cette couleur, mais le produit avait mal fonctionné. À présent ses cheveux noirs n'allaient pas la mettre dans le trouble.

Elle se regarda, se trouvant grosse. Elle faisait un peu de surplus de poids, mais pas de façon alarmante, d'une façon normale, mais un peu trop. Elle avait un visage commun, un peu baby face, ses yeux brun foncé lui donnant de la candeur avec ses joues un peu rondes.

Elle s'habilla normalement, un coton ouaté avec un jean et des souliers noirs, puis sortit afin d'essayer d'avoir un ordi en bas.

Chose assez difficile dans un bâtiment de 230 personnes et qu'il n'y avait que trois ordinateurs pour tout ce beau monde.

Elle soupira, voyant qu'ils étaient tous pris.

- C'est pas ma journée…

Elle remonta dans sa petite chambre étouffante et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

La jeune fille attrapa un toutou traînant par là et le serra contre elle.

Elle réfléchissait… Ses pensées noires dérivaient peu à peu, allant vers de sombres côtés.

- Ma vie n'a pas de sens…

Elle fixait le mur blanc, couvert d'images.

- Je vis dans un monde d'illusions.

Elle regarda plus attentivement le poster de Kadaj.

- Je suis comme lui… Un pantin dans ce monde qui n'est pas fait pour moi…

Elle se leva sur ses genoux et se pencha vers le poster.

- Il est comme moi, manipulé…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage tranquille de Kadaj.

- Je crois que je le comprends, je comprends ce qu'il ressentait envers ce monde si dur. Un monde qui ne semblait pas fait pour lui… pour moi…

Elle posa sa main contre le papier glacé.

- Tout est fini pour lui… Il ne souffre plus…

Elle secoua la tête, puis rit d'une façon désabusée.

- La preuve que je suis folle… Je parle comme s'il était réel…

Chloé se recoucha tout en regardant le poster de Kadaj et une larme coula sur sa joue…

- Ce n'est pas ma vie… Ce n'est pas une vie pour moi… Je ne mérite pas mieux… Je ne mérite pas pire… C'est ma vie… Mais je la déteste tant !

Elle sentit ses yeux se fermer tout doucement.

- Je ne suis pas chez moi ici… Un jour, je trouverai ma place… Un jour…

Et elle s'endormit, en boule avec son toutou, dans sa chambre éclairée par le soleil descendant lentement sur l'horizon.

* * *

**Hé bien j'èspere que vous avez aimé, laissez des comms, c'est toujours apprécié!!**


	2. Chapitre 1: Profondeur

**Chapitre 1 : Profondeur**

Elle se réveilla par des coups donnés sur sa porte. Elle avait manqué son cours, mais peu lui importait. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte, encore endormie, les cheveux partant en tout sens.

Une autre de ses amies était devant la porte. Marjo avait de longs cheveux bruns, légèrement ondulants. Ils brillaient et étaient très beaux. Chloé les enviait. Elle demanda à Marjo d'attendre un peu. Pendant ce temps, elle se changea, puis rouvrit la porte.

- Ça va Clo ?

- Bof…

La brunette se laissa tomber sur le lit, regardant l'autre jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rah… Laisse tomber… Ça va bien.

Sceptique, la brunette laissa tomber et changea le sujet.

- Bon pour le GN, tu as ton lift ?

- Joël va me le faire.

- Okay. Et tes pantalons ?

- Je cherche encore…

On cogna à nouveau à la porte et son autre amie Roxane entra.

Chloé sourit en l'appelant :

- Kitsune !

- Elle se leva pour étreindre la jeune punk aux cheveux noirs-bleu.

- Ça va ?

- Ouais, ouais.

Voyant que le silence s'installait, Chloé leur proposa d'écouter un film.

Ce qu'elles firent.

O.o.O

Elle était à nouveau seule dans sa chambre et la mélancolie recommençait.

Elle secoua la tête, ne voulant pas être aussi déprimée, mais ne réussit pas.

En regardant le poster de Kadaj, elle ressentit le besoin d'écouter le film, encore une fois.

Elle savait la plupart des répliques en anglais et même certaines en japonais, mais ne se lassait pas de l'écouter. Elle fit pause sur une image qui avait attirée son attention.

Quand la foule entourait les enfants qui se mettaient entre les parents et les argentés, elle remarqua une autre personne beaucoup plus loin qui semblait les regarder. Cette image la fascinait, mais elle continua le film malgré tout. Cette image l'avait troublée, comme si ce n'était pas sensé être là…

O.o.O

Les semaines passèrent, puis les mois. Son moral baissait toujours et ses amies ne savaient plus quoi faire. Elles avaient toutes peur que Chloé fasse une bêtise, mais elles ne pouvaient rien faire de plus.

O.o.O

Chloé regarda une dernière fois le poster de Kadaj avant de le décoller du mur. Elle s'était enfin décidée. Partir loin, là ou personne ne pourrait la trouver.

Elle avait économisé son argent pour se payer un billet d'avion, aller seulement.

Sans en parler à personne.

Elle emballait ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, quelques vêtements et ses passions d'Otaku.

Elle hésita à emballer ses figurines, puis finalement les garda. On cogna à sa porte.

Elle ouvrit en laissant juste sa tête dépasser.

- Estelle ?

- Je peux entrer ?

Voyant Chloé hésiter, elle eut un frisson.

- Chloé ?

- Heu… oui…

Elle laissa entrer la dessinatrice-pianiste dans sa chambre. Les longs cheveux d'Estelle étaient un peu emmêlés, signe qu'elle était stressée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je change la déco.

Estelle sembla soulagée de la réponse.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Okay.

Elles emballèrent les objets avec la plus grande précaution.

Chloé sourit à Estelle.

- Oh, attend, j'ai un papier pour toi.

Estelle fronça les sourcils.

Chloé lui tendit le papier qui lui permettait d'entrer dans sa chambre même si elle n'était pas là.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que tu puisses prendre des mangas quand tu t'ennuies.

En entendant ça, la jeune fille sourit.

- Merci.

- De rien.

O.o.O

Chloé prit son sac de voyage, ses autres baguages et son cellulaire. Tout cela lui pesait lourd sur les épaules, mais elle se sentait légère en même temps. Enfin, elle pourrait changer de vie.

Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée après avoir barré la porte. Elle n'avait prit que quelques vêtements, son argent, ses costumes, son portable réparé, sa DS et sa PlayStation 2 avec ses jeux favoris. Une fois en bas, elle vit son taxi arrivé. Il était trois heures du matin et seul le gardien la vit partir, sans s'émouvoir.

O.o.O

Quinze minutes avant le décollage, elle appela Roxane.

- Salut Rox !

- Chloé ? T'as pas vu l'heure ?

- Oui, désolée. C'était juste pour te dire de ne pas vous inquiéter, okay ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

-…

- Chloé ! Non, ne fais pas ça !

- T'inquiète pas, ça va bien aller !

Elle raccrocha et embarqua dans l'avion.

O.o.O

Un soubresaut la réveilla de son sommeil agité.

Tout le monde dans l'avion criait et avait peur. Elle découvrit que l'avion tombait en chute libre.

- Non !

Une lumière vive l'éblouit.

O.o.O

Elle se sentait flotter, comme si elle était dans l'eau. Elle était bien et sereine.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement en entendant une voix lui parler.

- Ton heure n'est pas venue. Mais tu ne dois pas mourir. Tu ne peux pas retourner chez toi, il est trop tard. Mais tu as une chance. Tu peux vivre, ailleurs, ou bien accepter ton état et disparaître.

Chloé resta silencieuse un long moment puis répondit lentement :

- Je prends cette chance. Merci.

Elle perdit à nouveau connaissance.

O.o.O

Une mèche argentée flottait dans la brise du vent. Un jeune homme était étendu sur le bitume, une plaie béante sur le torse.

À ses côtés se trouvait une jeune fille : Chloé.

* * *

**Voila le premier vrai chapitre de l'histoire. Merci Kalisca pour la correction!**

**Melior, contente de voir que tu aimes les filles tristes lol**

**Ysa666, cela était de la fiction. Mon ordinateur va bien, il est en santé lol**

**ravenhill, à ce stade la on dit maladie mentale mais bon... XD on rentrera pas dans les détails lol tu vas voir...**

**Merci pour les reviews, ca me fait tellement plaisir d'en recevoir!!**


	3. chapitre 2: Brotherly love

**Chapitre 2 : Brotherly love**

Chloé se réveilla, toute endolorie.

- Où suis-je ?

En tournant la tête, elle vit qu'elle était couchée dans une marre de sang. Elle se leva rapidement et vit une longue mèche bleue tomber devant ses yeux. Elle se figea un moment avant de reporter son attention sur ce qui l'entourait.

Elle vit la source du sang et poussa un petit cri de surprise.

- Kadaj !

Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés, ayant peur pour le jeune homme. Celui-ci perdait beaucoup de sang. Il n'était pas mort, car la pluie avait été arrêtée par le toit au-dessus d'eux. Elle vit que ses affaires étaient à ses côtés et prit un de ses chandails les plus épais pour faire un bandage, essayant ainsi d'arrêter le sang de couler. Le bandage eut l'effet désiré. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, non loin du jeune argenté.

Elle hésitait à le fouiller pour voir s'il avait une matéria de soin. Et d'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas s'en servir. Elle décida d'attendre qu'il reprenne connaissance pour en savoir plus pour l'aide qu'elle pouvait lui apporter.

Elle fouilla dans ses affaires avant de trouver une bouteille d'eau, une autre de jus et une tablette de chocolat.

Elle se dit qu'elle garderait le jus pour le blessé et le chocolat aussi. Elle but donc un peu d'eau, attendant qu'il se réveille.

Son visage était pâle, trop. Mais elle savait que si elle cherchait de l'aide, elle ne trouverait que des gens voulant le tuer.

Elle soupira doucement puis sursauta en entendant un gémissement.

Kadaj se réveillait douloureusement.

- Chut, ça va aller…

Elle s'agenouilla à nouveau à ses côtés.

- Buvez, ça va vous faire du bien.

Elle leva doucement sa tête et le fit boire avec toute la délicatesse qu'elle pouvait, Kadaj étant trop sonné pour même penser refuser. Il ne ressentait pas de danger alors il se laissa faire, l'esprit trop embrumé. Il crut même un instant que c'était Yazoo qui le faisait boire.

Quand il sembla avoir reprit des couleurs, elle arrêta de le faire boire avant de déposer précautionneusement sa tête.

- Avez-vous une matéria de soin ?

Il grogna un peu puis fit signe que oui.

- Où ?

Il pointa doucement sa poche droite.

Elle la prit, la boule verte l'apaisant immédiatement.

- Comment l'utiliser ?

Il ouvrit plus les yeux et finalement remarqua que c'était une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et bleus qui lui parlait.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Il parlait faiblement.

- Je suis Chloé. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Il faut que je vous soigne. Allez, dites-moi comment utiliser la matéria.

- Mettez de votre énergie dedans et dite la formule.

- Cura ?

- Curaga…

- Okay.

Chloé se concentra et fit de son mieux pour envoyer son énergie dans la boule. Celle-ci se mit à briller de mille feux avant de s'éteindre après qu'elle ait dit les mots.

Elle la déposa sur le sol et aida Kadaj à s'asseoir.

Il la regardait étrangement et elle rougit.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous aidé ?

Chloé rougit un peu plus.

- Vous et moi sommes semblables, nous n'avons pas notre place dans notre monde d'origine, même si vous avez souffert plus que moi.

Il fronça les sourcils devant sa réponse vague.

- Votre nom est Chloé…

- Oui.

Il resta silencieux. Il sentait qu'elle n'était pas… normale. Mais qui était-il pour dire le niveau de « normalité » de quelqu'un ? Il ne l'était pas lui-même. Il regarda la jeune fille qui se forçait pour soutenir son regard félin.

- Je vous fais peur.

C'était une simple remarque.

- Un peu. Parce que je ne sais pas vos réactions. Mais je sais que vous n'êtes pas mauvais.

Il la regarda plus attentivement. La lueur dans ses yeux ressemblait à de la mako, mais ce n'en était pas, il n'en sentait pas en elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Il la vit faire un sursaut.

- Je ne sais pas encore, je ne me suis pas encore vue.

- Pas…encore ?

Elle lui sourit avant d'hausser les épaules et de regarder autour.

La blessure de Kadaj refermée, elle ne s'inquiétait plus trop pour lui. Elle se sentait désagréablement détachée, comme si rien n'avait d'importance. Elle secoua sa tête doucement avant de se retourner vers lui.

- Avez-vous faim ? Je n'ai pas grand-chose, mais ça me ferait plaisir de partager avec vous.

Kadaj hocha la tête.

- D'accord.

Elle fouilla dans son sac, sortant deux sandwiches avec la tablette de chocolat, le jus et l'eau.

- Que m'avez-vous fait boire tout à l'heure ? Un nouveau genre de potion ? Je me suis senti plus réveillé après.

- C'était du simple jus de raisin. Un peu sucré, mais du simple jus de raisin.

- Je n'en avais jamais bu avant.

- Maintenant, c'est fait.

Elle lui sourit avant de lui tendre la nourriture.

- Mangez, vous devez avoir faim. Les batailles creusent l'appétit.

Il se figea à ses paroles.

- Que savez-vous de moi ?

Elle resta silencieuse un moment avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Quelques petites choses par-ci, par-là.

Il la regarda, puis abandonna. Il croqua à pleines dents dans la nourriture. Le pain était vraiment meilleur que celui qu'il mangeait d'habitude avec ses frères.

Ses frères…

- Avez-vous vu deux autres hommes qui me ressemblaient ?

Chloé le regarda un moment, puis elle soupira.

- Désolée, je crois que vos frères n'ont pas eu votre chance. La pluie de la Cétra les a eus.

Kadaj sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir sous la surprise et la douleur.

- Ce…n'est pas vrai… Mère… pourquoi ?!

Il poussa un cri déchirant devant une Chloé perdue mais qui savait qu'il valait mieux qu'il le sache.

Elle resta immobile pendant qu'il souffrait, sachant qu'il la repousserait. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle risqua une approche pour le consoler.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et il ne chercha même pas à la repousser, trop détruit par la nouvelle. Il savait que cela pouvait arriver, mais il avait cru Jénova quand elle lui avait dit toutes ses belles histoires.

Chloé essaya de lui transmettre de l'apaisement, le serrant contre elle.

- Comment savez-vous cela ?

Kadaj gardait les yeux baissés.

- Je l'ai vu, j'ai vu un peu de votre histoire, à vous et vos frères. J'ai vu l'histoire de Sephiroth. Pas au complet, je l'admets, mais en grande partie…

Il la regarda.

Elle cachait tant de choses ! Pourquoi la supportait-il alors que pour les autres humains, il n'était pas capable de les endurer ?

Elle n'était pas humaine, voilà tout. Il fouilla en elle, utilisant les faibles dons de Jénova et découvrit en elle des cellules lui ressemblant. Mais pas exactement pareilles.

- Vous ne venez pas d'ici ?

- Non.

Il sentit la fatigue le submerger.

- Je peux vous faire confiance ?

- Oui.

Il sentit ses yeux se fermer, puis plus rien.

O.o.O

Chloé regardait Kadaj dormir puis le borda dans la couverture de voyage qu'elle avait apportée.

Elle prit un de ses chandails pour faire un oreiller au jeune homme et se laissa tomber contre le mur.

Elle prit son ordinateur nouvellement réparé et mit ses écouteurs avant de laisser tomber. Les écouteurs cacheraient le bruit d'une personne venant vers eux. Elle referma son portable et prit sa DS. Elle y joua durant un long moment.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit au loin et des paroles.

- Je le sens Loz… Nous…devons…le…trouver…

Elle vit Yazoo passer la tête par la porte et pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant son frère vivant. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, sans énergie, Loz essayant de le tirer.

- Attendez, je vais vous aider.

L'argenté musclé la regarda, et les yeux pleins de fatigue, accepta.

Elle l'aida de son mieux à étendre l'homme aux côtés de Kadaj, puis le laissa se coucher. Elle prit son manteau et cacha Yazoo avec avant de prendre deux de ses chandails les plus chaud et de cacher Loz qui était déjà endormi. Les deux semblaient exténués, blessés.

Elle reprit la matéria de soin et essaya de la faire fonctionner. Une fois leurs blessures parties, elle sentit la fatigue la submerger à son tour. Elle s'endormit, la tête sur son bras, serrant contre elle son portable.

* * *

**Mici Tipha contente que ca t'ai plu!**

**Melior, ceci est mon petit secret. tu fais bien de te souvenir de ce moment, il sera important pour plus tard. J'avoue que j'ai un peu mal géré mon intrigue, je risque d'avoir recours à un flash-back( et oui, le trois quart du temps, quand je met un flash-back, c'est parce que je me suis gourée dans mon intrigue lol) enfin... Vive Chloé, l'héroine dépressive lol**

**Ravenhill, comme j'ai répondu à melior, tu fais bien de te souvenir de ce détail...**

**Ysa666... c'était prévisible non? Après avoir eut comme héros vinnie-chan et Sephy-pou... lol**

**Merci de vos reviews, donnez généreusement, ca ne vous coute rien à part un peu de votre temps! **

**Et laissez-en a mon amie Aodren aussi, parce que la pauvre petite chouette ma dit que si vous postiez plus de reviews, vous auriez une belle ration de plus en chapitre! Ses histoires sont bonne alors, gènez-vous pas!**

**Bon... Je vais vendre quelques fics que j'ai apprécié au cour des derniers mois...**

**Les Histoires de Melior aussi sont superbes, on embarque vraiment dedans et elle a fait une belle série, n'hésitez pas à lire.**

**Sauvetage accidentel aussi est une très belle ficde la part de Ysa666. L'intrigue est délicieuse et l'histoire entrainante, à voir absolument.**

**Major-Oniakai a écrit plusieurs belles fic, qu'on dévore facilement. Attention, parfois Yaoi, mais très joli.**

**Coldbreath, des histoire entrainante, que je relis avec délice...lol**

**yukira shiroi a écrit deux belles fics, trop courtes à mon gout... ben quoi! Faudrait que ca dure mille page!!**

**Haruka hinata a écrit un pur chef d'oeuvre dans kingdom hearts, sa fic ''nobody'' est un pur délice dont on ne se lasse pas.**

**lapasdouee a écrit un petit bijou, ''les incorrigibles'' seph et sepho...a je les aime ces deux la... à voir sinon je vous tue lol**

**Karasu57, qui ne le connait pas... bon baisés de midgar... une fic qui nous en fait bavé non? Trop bon, nouveau genre, que l'on dévore littérallement... à voir!**

**Bon.. c'est tout pour ce chapitre ci, mais au prochain, je vous montrerai d'autre coup de coeur!**


	4. Chapitre 3: Quand on magasine

**Chapitre 3 : Quand on magasine**

Chloé se réveilla avec le son de forts ronflements, causés par Loz. Kadaj dormait paisiblement et Yazoo la fixait.

Elle se redressa tranquillement avant de lui sourire.

- Vous allez bien ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Vous nous avez soignés ?

- Oui.

- Vous savez qui nous sommes ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle baissa la tête, l'air plus sombre.

- Je n'approuve pas vos gestes, mais nous sommes semblables. Nous ne faisons pas ce que l'on devrait faire, mais nous faisons ce que l'on peut.

Yazoo resta silencieux.

- Kadaj semble aller bien.

Chloé hocha la tête.

- Je l'ai soigné. Il m'a montrée comment utiliser la matéria de soin, parce que chez moi, il n'y en a pas.

Yazoo prit sa couverture, la posa sur Kadaj et prit le chandail avant de quêter silencieusement l'approbation de le porter, ce que Chloé fit avec un sourire.

Il le mit avant de s'asseoir devant elle.

- D'où venez-vous ?

Chloé haussa les épaules.

- De la terre.

- La… Terre ?

- Un autre monde, une autre vie. Ici, tout est différent. Je connais votre monde par des moyens détournés.

Il la fixa.

- Vous êtes comme… Mère ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Non, je ne suis pas comme elle. Et Jénova n'est pas votre mère. Vous avez tous une mère humaine, même Sephiroth en avait une. Elle s'appelait Lucrecia

Crescent et son père était Hojo, même si la probabilité était grande qu'il soit le fils de Vincent Valentine. Vous avez seulement reçu des cellules de Jénova, c'est tout.

Son ton était catégorique. Tant pis si elle se faisait tuer, elle voulait dire la vérité. Ne pas dire de mensonge.

Yazoo baissa la tête.

- Je m'en doutais… Aucune mère n'enverrait un enfant - oui, je considère mon frère comme un enfant encore - combattre un guerrier expérimenté et lui demander de devenir ce qu'il n'est pas. J'ai eut si peur pour Kadaj… Notre rage s'est muée en folie quand nous avons attaqué Cloud.

Chloé ne répondit rien. Elle voyait une autre facette, tellement plus humaine de la façon dont Yazoo était représenté !

L'argenté lui sourit doucement.

- Merci de votre aide.

Elle se retourna, les yeux brillants, vers son sac.

- Vous… devez avoir faim… Il doit me rester quelque chose…

Elle fouilla un long moment avant de trouver des barres tendres et quelques fruits qu'elle avait prits dans l'avion, sachant qu'elle aurait faim plus tard.

Elle en tendit le tiers à Yazoo qui, ne voulant pas être mal poli, mangeait tranquillement.

Loz grogna en se réveillant et vit Yazoo en train de manger. Son estomac gargouilla et il vit une pomme se promener devant son visage. Il l'attrapa avant de remarquer que c'était la jeune fille de la veille qui la lui tendait.

- Mangez, vous mourrez de faim. J'expliquerai plus tard, quand votre petit frère sera réveillé. Il sera terriblement content de vous voir. Je croyais que vous étiez morts, ayant vu l'explosion.

Yazoo hocha la tête alors que Loz dévorait la pomme, puis la barre tendre qui avait atterrit sur ses jambes.

O.o.O

Kadaj s'étirait douloureusement. Ses muscles endoloris le faisait souffrir, mais les soins prodigués par la jeune fille avait été suffisants pour fermer toutes blessures, pareil pour ses frères.

De son côté, une chose chicotait Chloé.

- Kadaj, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

- Tutoie-moi.

- Je peux te demander cette question ?

- Oui.

- Entends-tu toujours Jénova ?

Le jeune argenté resta silencieux.

- Non. Le lien a été rompu quand la Cétra m'a donné la main.

- Okay.

Il lui attrapa le bras.

- Merci.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de dire, tout bas :

- De rien. Après tout c'est grâce à toi si je suis ici, je crois.

Il resta silencieux en la voyant partir.

Elle avait laissé le reste de l'eau et de la nourriture dans un coin, leur demandant d'attendre. Qu'elle reviendrait. Fallait-il la croire ? Allait-elle les balancer ? Aller chercher Strife ?

Yazoo posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Elle est de notre côté, je crois.

O.o.O

Elle marchait dans les rues de la ville et vit un magasin de reprise.

La jeune fille entra et vit son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient bleus comme les bleuets (les fruits lol) et ses yeux brillaient comme s'ils avaient de la mako, mais en moins dur. Elle n'était pas jolie, ni laide, une fille banale, sauf pour la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux.

Elle ouvrit son sac et fouilla pour trouver ce qu'elle pourrait vendre.

Finalement, le vendeur prit plusieurs de ses livres, chose rare dans ce monde on aurait dit. Il les avait reprits à très bon prix, presque 2000 gils pour chaque livre, et comme elle en avait plusieurs… elle avait un bon magot. Elle quitta le magasin en disant au revoir au vendeur et continua sa route.

Elle entra dans un magasin de vêtements et acheta des vêtements confortables pour les garçons ainsi que pour elle, puis passa dans une petit épicerie prendre des vivres pour eux quatre.

Elle ferma les yeux en pensant au visage de Kadaj quand il avait vu son arme. En effet, celle-ci avait été endommagée, pour ne pas dire détruite par l'explosion. Elle vit un magasin d'arme et vit une épée lui ressemblant.

Elle interrogea le vendeur qui lui dit qu'il la vendait 20000 gils. Beaucoup trop pour une épée selon elle.

Elle discuta avec lui et finalement, une demi-heure plus tard, elle sortit avec l'épée, un fusil, un katana et un autre dual hound pour le prix du souba seul.

Elle reprit la route vers leur abri en espérant que les argentés soient contents.

O.o.O

Kadaj resta silencieux devant le cadeau. Loz regardait sa nouvelle arme, tout joyeux et faisait des grands mouvements de bras vers la jeune fille qui riait aux éclats. Yazoo démontait et remontait l'arme et la regardait sous toutes ses coutures alors que lui, le nouveau cauchemar, il ne savait tout simplement quoi dire.

- Je…

Chloé se tourna vers lui.

- Oui ?

- Je…te remercie… Pour ce que tu as fait pour nous. Tu ne nous as pas jugés…

- C'est faux.

Il se tut.

- Je vous ai jugés, et jugés non-coupable. Tu suivais les ordres de celle que tu croyais être ta mère, et tu croyais qu'elle t'aimait. N'importe quel enfant ne savant pas grand-chose du monde aurait fait la même chose.

Il se sentit étrangement soulagé en l'entendant dire ces mots. Ils lui allégeaient la conscience, un peu, un tout petit peu, mais ça faisait tant de bien.

Il la vit se démener pour allumer un feu et sourit. Il utilisa sa matéria de feu pour l'allumer. Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

- J'allais y arriver… T'as pété ma balloune !

- Balloune ?

- Ballon…hélium… une affaire en plastique coloré qui flotte… C'est fragile.

Elle grogna légèrement et commença à faire cuire de la nourriture.

Loz, toujours affamé, vint à ses côtés pour voir l'état de la cuisson.

Chloé se tourna vers Kadaj et sourit, d'un sourire sincère.

- Allez, vient manger Kadaj, on t'attend.

Il la regarda, puis sourit à son tour et se joignit à eux pour manger.

* * *

**Ysa666, contente de voir que tu apprécie Chloé lol ( chuie nulle, manquer d'inspiration au point de mettre mon nom, pour ne plus en mettre qui fnissent par ''A'' lol.**

**Melior, as-tu découvert les réponses à tes questions? lol et pour les comm sur les fics, c'est vrai. Je me dit juste que parfois, on ne sais pas trop quoi lire et quand on me dit, tien, celle-la elle est super, ben je vais la lire lol.**

**Pour les autres histoire, celle que je voulais vous montrer, hé bien je n'ai pas ma liste avec moi, donc, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre... remarque vous avez pour au moins 3h de lecture déja alors...**


	5. Chapitre 4: Shut up and try it

**Chapitre 4 : Shut up and try it**

Chloé regardait Kadaj faire la moue.

-Vos vêtements sont voyants ET endommagés. Vous devez changer.

Yazoo et Loz n'avaient pas fait d'histoire mais Kadaj refusait de porter les vêtements.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi nos vêtements étaient voyants.

Chloé soupira longuement avant d'hausser les épaules, attraper ses vêtements et aller se changer dans une pièce adjacente.

Elle revint avec un chandail noir banal et des jeans. Des bottes de marche complétaient l'ensemble. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux avec une passe à motif de fleurs de cerisier.

Kadaj boudait toujours mais on aurait dit que Loz et Yazoo l'avait obligé à changer de vêtements.

-Vous avez réussit ! Hé ! Ca te fait bien !

Kadaj grogna avant de bouder encore plus.

La terrienne se senti un peu blessée par sa réaction mais passa outre.

Elle s'installa sur le sol et ouvrit son ordinateur.

Kadaj ramena son attention sur elle quand elle poussa une exclamation de surprise.

-Quoi !?

-Je… suis capable de me connecter à Internet !

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Un réseau de communication mondial sur ma planète.

Kadaj se mit à ses côtés, suivit de Loz et Yazoo.

-Tu peux parler avec les gens de chez toi ?

-On dirait bien.

Elle se connecta sur msn et dès qu'elle fut dessus, les messages se mirent à pleuvoir.

-Woh…

Elle commença à lire les mess de tout le monde et décida d'y aller par le plus simple, faire un discussion de groupe.

Une fois que tout le monde fut ensemble, elle enclenchât le micro intégré de son ordinateur.

-Salut tout le monde.

-Chloé t'était ou là ?!

-On s'inquiétait !

-Je pouvais plus te joindre !

Chloé soupira.

-Kitsune, Rox, Estelle,Marjo, Sonia… Vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. Et je suis bien entourée. Je suis en sécurité.

-T'es ou ? Au Japon ?

-Non.

-En Europe ?

-Non, mon avion s'est écrasé.

Un long silence accueillit sa réponse.

-Tu vas bien ?

On reconnaissait bien Rox pour ne pas perdre le nord.

-Oui, même si je suis plus chez nous. Je vais laisser les copains vous dire salut.

Elle fit des signes aux argentés pour qu'ils disent de quoi.

-Heu… Salut…

Kadaj était hésitant.

-Bonjours.

Fidèle à lui-même, Yazoo était poli.

-Yo.

Chloé pouffa de rire.

Kadaj se tourna vers elle.

-Elles peuvent nous entendre ?

-Oui, oui. T'inquiète pas.

Kitsune riait, on pouvait l'entendre.

-Leur voix me dise de quoi. On dirait Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo ! Mais version Englaise, le tout dit en français !

Chloé sourit, Kitsune avait visé juste.

-Et si je te disais que c'était le cas ?

Un nouveau silence se fit.

-Chloé… Ça va ? T'es sure ?

-Oui Marjo. Comment je pourrais vous prouver qu'ils sont là… Hum…

Elle se tourna vers les gars.

-Allez, donnez-moi une idée, s'il-vous plait…

Neko embarqua.

-T'a pas d'appareil photo ?

-Non.

-Webcam ?

-Non, juste le micro qui est intégré à l'ordi.

-Hum…

Kadaj n'aimait pas trop ça. On aurait dit que les jeunes filles savaient tout d'eux, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire.

-Je suis au moment d'après la bataille avec Cloud.

Kitsune répliqua :

-Ils ne sont pas morts ?

-Non, je les ai soigné.

-Yay !

-Kitsune, tu la crois ?

-Oui.

-C'est fou, ici les livres valent super cher, j'ai vendu des miens pour près de 2000 gils chaque ! Merde, va falloir que je vous quitte, ma batterie est faible. Je vous contacterai plus tard !

-Ok, fait attention à toi !

-Oui, oui.

Elle quitta msn avant de sourire aux argenté. Elle avait pu donner un peu de ses nouvelles à ses amies, pour ne pas qu'elles s'inquiètent trop et avait pu s'en sortir sans tout raconter non plus.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elles posent d'autres questions. Connaissant mes amies, elles auraient pu devenir terriblement soupçonneuses.

-Voulez-vous écouter de la musique ? ou simplement rien ?

Kadaj haussa les épaules, laissant à Yazoo et Loz la décision et comme Yazoo s'en foutait un peu, ce fut Loz qui choisit qu'elle en mette.

-Doux ou plus hard ?

-De tout, je veux entendre les musiques de ton monde.

Elle acquiesça et démarra tout ses dossiers.

La musique joua un long moment avant qu'elle ne l'éteigne Loz s'étant endormi sur le dossier de musique de final fantasy 9, Yazoo l'étant depuis encore plus longtemps et Kadaj couché aussi depuis un bon moment.

Elle sourit avant de les abrier un à un, se décidant d'aller acheter des couvertures le lendemain.

Elle figea un moment.

-On dirait que je les materne… Mais au moins ils sont bien.

Elle se coucha à son tour et s'emmitoufla dans un de ses chandails.

O.o.O

Une botte métallique se fit voir au coin d'un bâtiment.

Une cape rouge suivit et finalement Vincent Valentine apparut dans toute sa splendeur. Il sembla humer l'air.

-Ils sont ici, morts ou vivants, mais ici.

Il fronça ses sourcils et retourna sur ses pas.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à tout ça…

Il secoua la tête avant de laisser ses pas le mener vers le bar de Tifa.

* * *

**Yay!! Mici Kalisca pour la correction!!**

**Melior, et la, le moment du dodo, c'était cute? vive les livres!! ils sauvent la vie!**

**Ravenhill, les cehveux bleux vont avoir une raison plus tard, dans plusieurs chapitre!! Ne t'inquiète pas! **

**Et note à tout le monde, la personne cachée dnas le film, qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué aussi! Ne vous inquiétez, je vais etre cohérente. le début de cette fic va être tres long, on est encore dedant, c,est encore la mise en scene, les liens et tout le patatra... (je dit ca, parce que une de mes lectrices avant ma béta (et oui, ma copine lis avant toi Kalisca lol) et bien, elle s'inquiète de ca lol, alors pas de panique pour ceux que ca concerne aussi!**


	6. Chapitre 5: Lost

**Chapitre 5 : Lost**

À son réveil, Chloé vit les argentés fouiller dans ses affaires.

- Mais que faites-vous ?

Loz recula, comme fautif alors que Yazoo levait les yeux au ciel en pointant Kadaj.

Le plus jeune la regarda en sortant une figurine de Reno.

- C'est quoi… ça ? C'est un membre des Turks.

- Oui. Reno des Turks. Affectueusement appelé par ses fans ''Le Torchon''.

- Le…Torchon ?

- Oui. Vous voyez, il est souvent représenté avec la langue sortie.

Kadaj secoua la tête pour ne pas s'embourber dans ses explications.

- … Laisse tomber. Explique-moi ce que tu fais avec ça.

- Ben… C'est une figurine, je l'ai payée cher alors je ne voulais pas la laisser chez moi. C'est une déco. J'ai un poster de toi là, un cartable plein d'images ici…

Il secoua la tête.

- On dirait une folle ! Comment nous connaissez-vous dans votre monde ?

- Un film. On vous a recréés en image de synthèse et on a refait les évènements passés ici.

Les argentés la regardèrent, sans comprendre.

- On vous a dessinés, bougés puis ça sortait semblable à ce qui se passe ici.

- Ahhh…

Kadaj la regardait, ayant l'air de mieux comprendre.

Chloé ne s'offusqua pas qu'ils fouillent dans ses affaires. Elle-même si quelqu'un lui avait annoncée tout bêtement :''Je viens d'un autre monde, je suis gentille, je sais tout de vous et je veux vous aider'', elle ne l'aurait sûrement pas cru, une fois qu'elle aurait reprit ses esprits.

Elle alluma le feu avec la matéria de feu et commença à faire griller du pain tout en sortant de la confiture.

-Quand vous aurez fini de passer mes affaires au scan, vous viendrez manger, sinon le pain va brûler.

Loz accourut, comme un estomac sur pattes et Yazoo laissa Kadaj se débrouiller, n'ayant pas voulu participer. Il n'avait pas été très d'accord de fouiller dans les objets personnels de la jeune fille et avait répété plusieurs fois à Kadaj que, si elle était méchante, elle ne les aurait pas soignés, ni nourris et encore moins traités aussi bien.

Loz mangeait rapidement et vit Kadaj sortir une chose du sac avant de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée.

-Petit frère, laisse ç….ça….

Il vit Chloé virer rouge et se lever brutalement.

- Ça, par contre Kadaj, tu n'y touches pas ! Laisse-les tomber, maintenant !

Voyant qu'il ne lâchait pas prise, Chloé empoigna ses sous-vêtements et tira.

- Mais laisse mes bobettes tranquilles !

Il ne lâcha pas prise.

Elle lâcha le bout de tissus et le gifla avant de poser des mains horrifiées sur sa bouche.

-Dé…désolée… Je…

Elle vit les yeux de Kadaj se rétrécir pour devenir deux fentes et sentit soudain un mur derrière elle.

Elle vit qu'il la tenait par la gorge et sentait déjà son air devenir plus rare.

- Tu ne me touches plus… Humaine !

Elle sentit des larmes pointer au bord de ses yeux avant d'entrevoir Loz et Yazoo qui essayaient de faire lâcher prise à Kadaj. La poigne se desserra et elle se sentit plonger dans la noirceur.

O.o.O

-…Oé… Chloé… Réveille-toi…

Elle entendit un peu de panique dans la voix de la personne qui parlait.

- Réveille-toi, respire, fais quelque chose bon sang !

Elle ressentit deux mains qui la secouaient et des vagues de chaleur monter en elle, mais qui ressortaient immédiatement après.

Elle se redressa d'un coup, prenant une bouffée d'air qui lui brûla les poumons et lui fit tourner la tête, puis elle se sentit tomber à nouveau.

-Chloé ! Ça va, respire, doucement. On a bien cru te perdre.

Ses yeux firent leur focus et elle vit Loz, soulagé, tandis que Yazoo lui souriait.

Kadaj était plus loin et la regardait, soulagé, mais semblait se sentir mal.

- Kadaj…

Sa voix enrouillée lui fit mal à la gorge mais elle se força à continuer :

- Désolée… Suis emportée…

Yazoo se pencha sur elle.

- Chut, repose-toi. Tu nous as faits une de ses frousses. On a faillit te perdre, tu sais. Toutes les personnes de ta planète sont-elles si fragiles ?

Chloé ne répondit pas et sentit ses yeux se refermer.

O.o.O

Kadaj se laissa tomber contre le mur de leur refuge. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la pièce. Elle était petite, lumineuse, un vrai refuge. Il la sentait vibrer doucement, d'une aura relaxante, la même que celle de Chloé. Elle leur avait offerts un peu de douceur dans ce monde dur. Il l'avait presque tuée. Sans le vouloir, il n'avait voulu que lui donner la frousse, lui montrer qu'il était le plus fort, mais il n'avait pas prévu que les gens comme elle n'étaient pas aussi endurants qu'eux. Elle semblait même plus faible que la plupart des gens ici.

Par contre, elle était puissante côté magie, le fait qu'il ait été soigné au complet par un seul sort avait été démonstratif.

Il la regarda dormir, couchée et abriée sous les couvertures. Ses frères lui lançait des regards de reproche. Normalement, ils étaient sur le même pied d'égalité, mais depuis que Jénova avait décidé qu'il était le futur Sephiroth, il s'était proclamé chef de la troupe, ne demandant plus l'avis de ses frères. Il avait été stupide, leur bon sens lui aurait bien été utile…

Il soupira longuement.

- Pourquoi j'ai fait ça…

Loz le regarda avant de répondre :

- Tu ne sais pas quand arrêter. Si nous ne t'avions pas arrêté, elle serait morte, La seule personne à nous avoir traités en être humains. Et c'est très mal vu de fouiller dans des sous-vêtements féminins, surtout quand on te dit d'arrêter…

- J'ai figé…

Yazoo le regarda avant de se lever et de ranger les objets personnels de Chloé qui traînaient encore par terre.

- Venez m'aider au moins…

Les trois argentés rangèrent les affaires de la jeune fille avant de tomber sur le portable.

Kadaj regarda Yazoo.

- On peut… ?

- Essaie. Mais il a l'air fichtrement évolué, son ordinateur.

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules avant de l'allumer.

- Il faut un mot de passe…

- Laisse tomber, Kadaj. Si elle a mit un blocage, c'est qu'il y a des informations personnelles dedans.

Frustré, Kadaj ferma l'ordinateur. Il se leva, déposa le portable près du sac.

- Je vais sortir.

Yazoo le regarda.

- C'est dangereux. Strife et sa bande sont peut-être dans le coin.

Révisant son opinion, l'argenté se rassit.

- Je m'ennuie…

- Attendons qu'elle se réveille…

O.o.O

Chloé sentit un léger rayon de soleil sur ses paupières et toussa. En se redressant, elle vit que les argentés dormaient toujours. Elle frissonna en pensant à la veille.

L'expression qu'avait eut Kadaj l'avait terrifiée. Elle savait que ça n'avait été qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se lassent d'elle.

Elle se leva douloureusement et prit son portable.

Elle vit qu'elle était capable de se connecter à nouveau sur Internet.

Une fois sur MSN, elle alla voir ses amies, en tapant et non en parlant, de peur de réveiller les autres.

- Salut Kitsune.

- Chloé ! Ça va ?

- Moui… Mais g peur.

- De quoi ? Ta 3 ga ki te protègent.

- Justement… Kadaj ma étranglé tantôt. G u vrm peur !

Elle sentit une larme couler en écrivant. Le stress de la veille remontait.

- Quoi ?! O.o Mais pourkoi ?

- Je lui ai dit de pas toucher à mes bobettes !

- XD

- Ris pas ! G Failli me faire tuer !

- Je ris pas de toi, mais de la situation.

- Ta yeule ! Grrrr.

- Mais là, tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Ils dorment encore.

- Yé kel heure ?

- Je crois kil est 8h environ.

- Moi, il est minuit…

- C pour ca ke personne me parle !

- Ouais. Faut que j'aille me coucher, tu nous tiens au courant ?

- Oui !

- Prend soin de toi.

- Ciao !!

- Bye bye !

Chloé ferma l'ordinateur, appréhendant le réveil de Kadaj.

* * *

_**Voila pour le chapitre! Mici Kalisca d'avoir corrigé!**_

_**Melior, je n'aurais pas été assez cruelle pour lui couper les liens avec son monde. Mais ce détail à un importance dans le résaux d'intrigue de mon histoire lol.**_

_**Ravenhill, bah il comprend pas tout, mais il se doute qu'il y a anguille sous roche...**_

_**Bon petite demande. Dites-moi si vous voulez que certains perso viennent dnas notre monde. Le plus de votes ferra pencher l'histoire d'un côté ou d'un autre. Merci de participer, VOUS avez le POUVOIR de CHOISIR la suite de cette HISTOIRE!**_


	7. Chapitre 6: Découverte

****

Chapitre 6 : Découverte

Chloé vit avec appréhension Kadaj se réveiller en premier. Celui-ci la vit et se figea.

Chloé eut un frisson qui n'échappa pas à l'argenté.

Il se leva et voulu s'approcher d'elle, mais elle eut le réflexe de reculer.

Il s'arrêta et la regarda.

- Je suis… désolée…

Il se rapprocha d'elle et une fois qu'il lui posa la main sur l'épaule en se baissant, il vit l'ampleur de son geste. La gorge de la jeune fille était presque bleue et elle semblait souffrir d'un mal de tête.

- Attend, ne bouge pas.

Il la vit tressaillir quand il se retourna. Il attrapa la matéria de soin et lança le sort curatif.

Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant sa respiration passer mieux et sans lui faire mal.

Elle lui sourit doucement et il le lui rendit.

- Désolée, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter.

- C'est correct, c'est de ma faute.

Ils se regardèrent mutuellement avant de se retourner vers un Loz baillant.

- Salut Loz, tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, toi petit frère ?

- Oui.

- Et toi Chloé ?

- Mouais.

Un ange passa.

- Bon, je vais aller chercher de la nourriture pour le déjeuner.

Chloé se leva et prit son sac vide.

- À tantôt !

Kadaj lui attrapa le bras.

- Fais attention à toi…

Elle se retourna et lui sourit gentiment.

- T'inquiètes pas, tout va bien aller.

O.o.O

Une fois qu'elle fut partie depuis un moment, Yazoo se leva brusquement.

- Il y a des gens en approchent.

Kadaj se leva à son tour.

- N'est-ce pas Chloé ?

- Ne dit pas de bêtise, tu sais que je sais s'il y a plus d'une personne.

Loz attrapa leurs effets.

- On se casse ?

- Oui.

- Et les affaires à Chloé ?

- On les laisse là. Ça va faire moins suspect.

Ainsi les trois argentés quittèrent l'abri.

O.o.O

Cloud entra en premier dans la pièce.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui a habité ici pendant quelques jours.

Yuffie entra en courant et commença à fouiller.

- Yuffie, laisse ça tranquille. Ces objets ne t'appartiennent pas.

- Ce sont les effets personnels d'une fille.

Vincent entra à son tour avec le reste de la troupe.

- Je sens la présence des argentés ici.

- Alors, attendons.

O.o.O

Peinant sous les paquets, Chloé entra dans la pièce. Elle se fit sauter dessus par quelqu'un et sa tête cogna le plancher.

- Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce que !? J'ai rien fait ! Si c'est de l'argent que vous voulez, prenez-le mais laissez-moi tranquille ! Je peux vous faire à manger aussi ! Je fais bien à manger !

Yuffie ayant comprit « prenez mon argent » commença à fouiller la jeune fille, mais Cloud l'arrêta.

- Laisse-la tranquille, Yuffie.

Les craintes de Chloé se confirmèrent. Heureusement que ses années d'improvisation payaient !

Elle se releva péniblement et vit Cloud devant elle, en colère.

Elle fit semblant de comprendre soudainement quelque chose.

- Oh… Désolée…. Je ne savais pas… Le bâtiment vous appartient ? Je suis désolée.

Semblant moins sur, Cloud se tourna vers Vincent.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui, ils ont été ici un bon moment.

Clous se retourna vers la jeune fille.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Chloé, monsieur.

- Ton nom de famille.

- Je suis orpheline, je n'en ai pas. Mes parents ont été tués par Sephiroth, c'est tout ce que je sais d'eux.

Cloud sembla plus clément et Chloé soupira intérieurement.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je venais préparer la fête d'une de mes amies, j'ai déposé mes affaires tantôt et je suis partie faire les commissions. Je me souvenais du bâtiment, il y a deux

ans, j'étais venue pour me reposer de l'orphelinat. C'est calme et aucun moyen pour mon amie d'apprendre que j'allais lui faire un super repas !

Cloud se figea un moment en la regardant.

- Dis-moi la vérité.

- De quoi ?  
- Tes yeux. Ils ont la lueur de la mako.

- Hein ?

Elle fit exprès pour sembler la plus stupide possible.

Le blond commençait à avoir la patience courte.

- Ne fais pas l'idiote.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

Elle commençait à avoir vraiment peur et recula un peu.

Yuffie alla à son secours devant son visage si apeuré.

- Doucement Cloud, tu vois bien qu'elle à peur de toi !

- Tais-toi, Yuffie.

- Mais Cloud, tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas rapport aux argentés !

- Yuffie…Elle n'est pas normale.

Voyant que Cloud ne tomberait pas dans le panneau, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Ses instincts de survie en improvisation lui donnèrent la mise.

- Mes yeux ? Ce sont mes yeux qui ne sont pas normaux ?

Cloud resta un moment figé puis acquiesça.

- Oui.

- Je ne sais pas comment je les ai eus. À l'orphelinat, ils m'ont envoyée dans une sorte d'hôpital, sombre et pas très agréable… Je ne me souviens plus de rien d'autres… Je suis revenue à l'orphelinat, mais après tout les enfants m'évitaient…

Vincent s'avança pour se mettre devant elle.

- As-tu vu trois hommes aux cheveux argentés ?

- Argentés ? Non.C'est pas très courant comme couleur… Eh bien en fait, j'en ai vu un tantôt en ville…

Cloud semblait de plus en plus excité.

- Il devait bien avoir 70 ans ! Et il était tout courbé et semblait avoir des rhumatismes.

Elle était sure que si elle avait été dans un manga, ils auraient tous eut une goutte derrière la tête.

- Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas une personne âgée que vous cherchez ?

- Non, trois jeunes hommes. Tu as bien du en entendre parler !

- Non… Ils sont méchants ?

- Oui.

- Je vous le dirai si je les vois, monsieur…

- Strife, Cloud Strife. Tiens, ma carte.

- Merci, je vous appellerai sans faute, si je vois des gens aux cheveux argentés qui ne sont pas vieux !  
- Bien.

Il quitta la pièce, suivi des autres. Vincent fut le dernier à partir.

Une fois qu'il eut franchit la porte, elle parla assez fort pour qu'il l'entende…

- Oh non, j'aurai pas le temps pour un gâteau !

* * *

**_Melior, merci de ton conseil, pareil c'est pour tout de suite pour vous, j'ai des chapitres d'avance au cas ou si je perds l'inspiration lol. Donc la majorité on dit qu'ils voulaient qu'il y en ai qui viennent, mais les persos élus sont encore pour le moment non choisi, donc vous pouvez encore dire votre avis!! Et, tout le monde a ses faiblesses... Mais elle c'est rattrapé, et lui aussi non?_**

**_Ysa666, c'est correct, ta pas à te sentir mal. Et ma réponse pour ton avis et pareille que pour melior lol Ne panique pas, tout va bien, repsire dans un sac, la suite arrive bientôt!!_**


	8. Chapitre 7: Chanseuse?

**Chapitre 7 : Chanceuse ?**

Chloé se laissa tomber sur le sol et décida de faire semblant de faire un bon repas. Avec un peu de chance, attiré par l'odeur, Loz traînerait les autres ici.

O.o.O

Loz se retourna, en colère contre Kadaj.

- Il faut aller l'aider. Strife et sa bande vont la tuer !

- Elle va être correcte, Loz, j'en suis sur.

- Comment peux-tu en être sur Kadaj ? Ils sont beaucoup trop contre elle ! Elle n'a aucune chance ! Tu sais comme elle est fragile ! Tu ne vas pas laisser notre sœur en danger !?

Il mit sa main devant sa bouche, réalisant ses paroles.

-Tu la considères si importante ?

Yazoo s'approcha de Loz et lui la main sur l'épaule avant de se tourner vers Kadaj.

- Moi aussi, je crois que je la considère comme notre sœur. Elle a fait tant pour nous…

Kadaj soupira avant de s'incliner devant la majorité.

- Il n'y a plus de danger ? Ils sont partis ?

- Oui. Je ne ressens même plus le vampire.

- Bien, on y retourne.

O.o.O

Chloé se leva et courut vers eux en souriant.

- J'ai eut peur pour vous !! Le Chocobo ortho ne vous a pas attrapé ?! Tant mieux ! Enfin… Je vous ai préparé à manger. Heureusement, je sais réagir vite parce que quand ils m'ont sautée dessus, j'ai eut envie de les faire flamber avec la matéria de feu pas loin…

Kadaj sourit en l'écoutant.

- Ils ne t'ont pas fait mal ?

- Ben… un peu… Mais ça va, juste un méchant mal de tête. J'y suis habituée.

Loz tournait autour de la nappe couverte de nourriture.

- Allez Loz, ne nous attend pas, mange.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois…

- Ils t'ont posée des questions sur nous ?

Chloé se retourna vers Yazoo.

- Oui. J'ai fait exprès de passer pour une petite fille stupide. La nourriture était pour une fête pour mon amie et j'avais pensé à cet endroit pour la préparer pour lui faire la surprise. Enfin… La petite ninja qui m'avait attaquée a pris ma défense et Cloud lui a criée après. Mais ils savent que vous étiez ici, Vincent Valentine leur a confirmé la chose. On aurait dit qu'il vous avait sentis.

- Donc nous devons changer d'endroit…

Kadaj semblait peiné, ainsi que les deux autres.

Chloé aussi. On aurait dit que cet endroit était devenu leur petit îlot de tranquillité. Ils pouvaient se reposer - enfin, façon de parler - et elle, elle pouvait changer de vie. Elle serra les poings. C'était tellement injuste. Elle savait que si elle disait à Strife qu'ils étaient vivants, il les tuerait. Sans même leur laisser une chance. Le regard qu'il avait eut plus tôt le lui avait prouvée.

Elle regarda les trois argentés et se décida. Jamais elle ne pourrait les abandonner.

- Je vais tout faire pour trouver un endroit où habiter en paix.

Elle sortit en coup de vent en attrapant une pomme et son sac et courut vers la ville.

Elle visita un long moment avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule.

- On se promène seule, petite ?

Un grand homme chauve se tenait devant elle, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, malgré le fait que c'était la nuit.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Laissez-moi ! Perv !

Elle poussa la main de l'homme et recula. Elle fonça dans une autre personne.

- Yo, mais ça fait mal ! Hé Rude ! T'es un perv ! Tu vois bien que tu lui as fait peur à la petite.

Chloé se retourna et vit Reno des Turks.

- Je suis…. Désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous insulter, monsieur…

Elle s'inclina un peu devant Rude et fouilla dans son sac en sortant la figurine de Reno.

- Tenez, pour le coup… Mon amie me l'avait faite. Elle disait que vous étiez vraiment mignon…

Elle rougit un peu, plus parce qu'elle se disait qu'elle allait mourir sous peu sous les mains de son amie qui ferait tout pour venir et la tuer, jalouse…

- Yo, merci petite. Hé Rude, regarde ! La gamine m'a donné une figurine de moi ! C'est cool hein ?! Avoue qu'elle est salement cool !

Chloé recula tranquillement sans se faire remarquer et s'en alla pendant que Reno faisait le clown avec la figurine.

Elle continua à marcher un long moment en réfléchissant. Elle en voulait à Vincent Valentine pour ne pas les laisser en paix…

Arrivée devant un mur couvert de petites annonces, elle regarda attentivement les papiers.

- Le mieux, ce serait de quitter le continent. Aller au loin…

Elle sentit la main d'une personne sur son épaule et se maudit de ne pas avoir été plus prudente.

Elle se retourna brusquement pour voir des yeux carmin la regarder.

- Je ne l'ai pas dit aux autres, mais vous sentez comme les argentés. Vous avez passé beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Elle ne dit pas un mot, soutenant son regard.

- Donnez-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas vous amener à Cloud.

Chloé déglutit avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Ils ont le droit de vivre. Leur destin s'est réécrit. Jénova ne contrôle plus Kadaj. En voilà trois raisons, mais je peux vous en dire plus. Et vous plus que tout autre devez savoir que l'on a droit à une seconde chance. Ils ne sont que des enfants. Ils ont vécu toute leur vie dans les laboratoires Shinra.

Le vampire resta silencieux en la regardant. Le regard de la jeune fille était sombre, mais elle semblait si jeune ! Savait-elle la portée de ses actes ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, elle soupira.

- Monsieur, je le sais et vous le savez aussi. Si vous me dénoncez à Strife, je vais mourir, ainsi que les argentés.

Il hocha la tête et elle continua :

- Je ne veux pas mourir. Enfin, pas encore. Je veux leur rendre une chance de vivre normalement. Allez-vous m'arrêter ?

Un long moment s'écroula. Chloé attendait la réponse de l'autre, mais celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je peux vous avertir d'un malheur qui tombera sur vous. Sur la ville.

Vincent releva les yeux vers elle.

- D'ici quelques mois, un groupe dangereux s'échappera des sous-sols de l'ancien bâtiment Shinra. La Deepground essaiera de réveiller Omega. Et Hojo y sera.

Elle vit le poing du vampire se crisper.

- Impossible. Il est mort.

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Son esprit est toujours là. Il a mit son esprit dans un Synaptic net dive. Un membre éminent de la Deepground l'a, sans trop comprendre, mit dans son frère, Weiss.

Il lui prit le bras de sa main métallique.

- Comment savez-vous ça ? D'où venez-vous ?

- Je viens de très loin. Et je le sais parce que je le sais. Je n'aurais pas du le dire, mais ainsi, peut-être que je sauverai des vies. Essayez de nous retrouver si vous n'avez pas eu toutes vos réponses de la part de Lucrecia Crescent. La raison pourquoi vous avez… survécu.

Elle retira son bras de la poigne du vampire, ses doigts y laissant cinq traces ensanglantées.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

- Faites attention à vous, Vincent Valentine. Et regardez autour de vous, acceptez le bonheur autour de vous, laissez la lumière des autres vous éclairer l'âme.

Elle se retourna sans plus attendre et s'en alla, laissant le vampire pris de lourds doutes.

* * *

**_Héhé..._**

**_Melior, toute cette partie, tu la découvriras bien assez tôt. Et Avalanche? Bah, je me demande si tu as changé d'avis lol._**

**_Ravenhill, t'en fait pas, tes mess, c'est comme du bonheur mit dans des mots (ho lalala la téteuse!!) elle te fait penser à quelqu'un? Et je prend note pour les perso mici!_**

**_Bon Yasa666, je crois que tu avais raison! Lol. Enfin, j'espère que là, t'en a pas eut de crise de coeur lol_**


	9. Chapitre 8: Voyage

**Chapitre 8 : Voyage**

Elle entra dans le bâtiment et sourit doucement en voyant les argentés dormir. Non… En fait, Yazoo se releva un peu, la regarda, puis se recoucha après l'avoir reconnue.

Elle se laissa glisser contre un mur et s'affaissa sur elle-même. La confrontation qu'elle avait eu avec Vincent Valentine ne l'avait pas laissé indemne. Elle était exténuée, autant mentalement que physiquement.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue, suivit d'une autre et d'une autre…

Elle serra les poings de rage et serra les dents en se disant en elle-même :

- …Comment les sauver… Je ne suis qu'une incapable, je ne sais rien faire et je dois sauver trois personnes extraordinaires… Ils comptent sur moi, mais moi, sur qui je peux compter ? Je ne les laisserai jamais seuls… Mais je suis si faible… Si faible…

Elle se laissa tomber sur le plancher et s'endormit presque instantanément.

O.o.O

Kadaj se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Il vit Chloé frissonner, l'air inconfortable.

Il soupira avant de la prendre délicatement dans ses bras et de la déposer sur sa couverture pour l'emmailloter dedans.

Il la laissa là, tout simplement.

O.o.O

En se levant, Chloé fut agréablement surprise. Le déjeuner était prêt et les argentés l'attendait.

- Salut vous tous !

Loz se retourna vers elle.

- Salut Chloé !

Yazoo lui sourit alors que Kadaj prit une tranche de pain grillée.

Fronçant les sourcils elle s'approcha de lui.

- J'ai dit BONJOUR!

Kadaj recula si vivement qu'il renversa la terrienne.

- Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? C'est quoi cette idée de me hurler dans les oreilles ?!

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Kadaj…

Elle se releva péniblement, puis se reprit.

- J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Vu que l'on ne peut plus rester ici, ça vous dirait quoi d'aller vivre sur l'autre continent ? On nous laisserait tranquille là-bas. Par contre, il vous faudrait faire une concession…

Yazoo la regarda un moment avant de lui demander la question fatale.

- Il va falloir vous déguiser en fille.

Loz tomba à la renverse alors que Yazoo la regardait comme si elle était folle.

Kadaj se leva lentement et porta la main à son souba.

- Répète ce que tu as dit ?

Elle éclata de rire.

- En fait, c'est une blague… Il faudrait vous teindre les cheveux en noir. Vous passeriez inaperçus.

Les trois frères restèrent silencieux.

Pendant ce temps, elle décida de fouiller dans ses affaires et de trier ce qu'elle pouvait vendre pour financer leur voyage.

Au bout du compte, toutes ses figurines, tous ses livres restants et quelques bijoux pouvaient faire l'affaire. Elle les mis dans un sac à part.

- Je reviens…

Elle les laissa discuter entre eux.

O.o.O

Arrivée au magasin, elle vit Reno lui faire de grands signes de la main.

- Hé la jeune !

Il courut vers elle et elle lui sourit.

- Bonjour monsieur !

- Yo, je voulais te dire merci pour la figurine, elle est super. Ton amie en a fait d'autre ?

- De vous ? Non.

- Dommage. Mais attend… Elle en fait d'autres personnes ?

- En fait… oui… J'allais justement les vendre…

Elle sortit les quelques figurines du sac. Il y en avait deux de Vincent, une quand il était jeune et l'autre plus vieux, une d'Axel dans Kingdom Hearts, une de

Cloud, une de Tifa, une d'Aeris, celle de Sephiroth et finalement celle de Bahamut sin.

- Wow… Ton amie a vraiment du talent… C'est quoi son nom ?

- Elle se fait appeler… Square… Square Enix. (Nom qui ne m'appartient pas).

- Cool. Elle est où ? Je voudrais lui en commander une de Rude, il est hyper jaloux, même si ça ne parait pas trop…

- Vous ne pouvez pas…

- Et pour quelle raison ?

- Elle n'est plus de ce monde.

- Ah…

Le rouquin sembla gêné et se mit la main derrière la tête.

- Yo, je suis désolé… Je savais pas…

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir… Il faut que j'aille vendre tout ça.

- Attend ! Je voudrais bien les acheter…

- Lesquelles ?

- Ben… Toutes…

- Je vous les vends toutes… Sauf celle d'Aeris.

- Et pourquoi pas celle là ?

- Je dois la donner à Cloud Strife. Mais je ne sais pas où il est…

- Je peux te montrer ou il est !

Chloé fit des yeux chibi à Reno qui bomba le torse.

- Mais il faut que je vende ça avant…

Elle entra dans le magasin de reprise et reçut une forte somme. Elle n'avait pas trop peur de se promener avec, car, avec un Turk, il fallait bien l'avouer, ce n'était pas trop dangereux…

Il l'entraîna dans la ville, passant ruelle et avenues pour finalement se retrouver devant le bar de Tifa, facilement reconnaissable.

Reno entra en conquérant alors qu'elle se faisait toute petite.

- Salut Reno, je te sers l'habituel ?

- Non Tifa, je t'apporte de la visite.

La jeune barmaid se tourna vers Chloé et, la reconnaissant, fronça les sourcils.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je… voulais donner quelque chose à Monsieur Strife…

- Quoi ?

- J'ai entendu toute l'histoire, votre histoire… Et j'ai regardé dans les objets de ma défunte amie… Elle avait vu votre troupe durant votre voyage et vous avaient faits en figurine… Elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir son projet… Mais je voulais donner celle-ci à Monsieur Strife… Pour qu'il ait… Un petit quelque chose d'elle…

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna, Cloud se tenant maintenant devant elle.

- Que veux-tu me donner ?

- Ceci…

Elle sortit la figurine d'Aeris et la lui tendit.

Il la prit délicatement, les traits figés.

- Ton amie a fait ceci…

- Oui…

Tifa la tourna de bord violement.

-Comment oses-tu lui rappeler tout ces souvenirs si tristes !

Elle gifla la jeune terrienne, l'envoyant valdinguer contre un tabouret.

Reno dut la retenir de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle ne se jette pas dessus.

Chloé resta figée et vit du sang tomber par terre. Sa lèvre et son nez saignaient abondamment.

Des larmes de douleur montèrent à se yeux mais elle se força pour les réprimer.

Se tenant au tabouret, elle se mit sur pied, les jambes chancelantes.

- Je… Je…

Décidant que c'était le bon moment, elle éclata en sanglot, laissant les trois autres abasourdis.

- Tifa ! Tu y es allée un peu fort ! Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal !

Continuant de pleurer, Chloé écoutait.

Reno et Tifa se chicanaient pendant que Cloud restait silencieux.

Décidant de mettre le coup final, elle laissa tomber doucement :

- Tu m'as fait mal alors que je voulais faire un cadeau… Je voulais qu'il ait un souvenir d'elle, mais toi, tout ce que tu veux, c'est qu'il l'oublie et sorte avec toi ! J'ai raison, hein ?!

Tifa dans un autre excès de rage la refrappa, mais encore plus durement. Elle agrippa les cheveux bleus de la jeune fille et lui cogna la tête contre le bar.

N'ayant pas vu le coup venir, Chloé perdit connaissance, entourée des cris de Cloud et Reno.

O.o.O

- Petit frère… Chloé ne revient pas…

Kadaj faisait les cents pas.

- Je sais Loz, je sais.

Arrêtant d'astiquer son fusil, Yazoo se tourna vers les deux autres.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. Elle doit avoir rencontré quelqu'un, voilà tout…

Si seulement il savait comment il avait raison…

* * *

_**Voila!**_

_**Melior, oui ca devait être un crève coeur... enfin... Vive l'impro!! ( trop joué moi-même XD) Enfin...**_

_**Au prochaine chapitre!**_


	10. Chapitre 9: Douleur

**Chapitre 9 : Douleur**

Chloé ouvrit lentement les yeux, la lumière plombant sur ses paupières endolories.

Elle soupira en essayant de se lever et sentit une main froide l'aider à se relever. Une main gantée de noire se tendit vers elle.

- Ca va ?

La terrienne hocha la tête à l'homme.

- Oui. Même si j'ai un terrible mal de tête. La putanesca y est pas allée de tout repos…

-Tifa y est allée fort selon Cloud. Et Reno lui en veut terriblement, je crois qu'il t'apprécie bien.

Deux yeux bleus se plongèrent dans un regard carmin.

- Cloud…Il aime son cadeau ?

Le vampire hocha la tête.

- Oui. Ton geste l'a touché.

- Pour vrai ? Je suis contente. Il n'avait pas vraiment de souvenirs d'Aeris, alors si ça peut l'aider à faire le point et se tourner vers l'avenir. Tifa aurait du me remercier plutôt que de me faire mal…

Elle essaya de se relever.

- Attention, ta blessure à la tête est encore ouverte.

La jeune fille se figea.

- Elle m'a ouverte le front ?! Si les gars savaient…

Le brun resta silencieux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-elle, nous allons partir loin d'ici. Ils vont changer d'apparence et vivre tranquillement.

Elle finit de se lever et essaya de marcher avant de s'écrouler lamentablement.

Le vampire l'aida à se lever à l'aide de sa greffe. Cette dernière la blessa un peu au bras, mais elle ne dit rien.

Vincent resta silencieux un moment, lui tendant un verre d'eau.

Il prit une longue inspiration avant de lui demander très faiblement, pour ne pas que les autres entendent :

- Vous ne venez pas de notre monde, n'est-ce pas ?

La terrienne le regarda avant d'hocher la tête.

- C'est vrai. Je viens d'une planète appelée la Terre.

Ils se regardèrent, puis il lui dit simplement :

- Votre race est-elle près de l'extinction ?

- Pourquoi dit-vous ça ?

- Parce que votre grandeur d'âme doit vous attirer des ennuis. Comme pour vous en ce moment…

Elle resta silencieuse un moment et dit finalement :

- Non… La plupart des gens de mon monde sont égoïstes. Ils ne pensent qu'à l'argent. Un peu comme Rufus Shinra quoi.

- Vous le connaissez ?

-Pas personnellement.

Il se leva pour regarder dehors.

- Pourquoi vos yeux semblent avoir de la Mako, alors que ce n'est pas ça ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je suis arrivée ici et me suis retrouvée avec cette apparence. Il n'y a environ que mes yeux et mes cheveux qui ont changés.

Vincent se rapprocha et s'installa sur une chaise. Il croisa ses bras sans s'en rendre compte, créant un bouclier mental contre les questions qui, selon lui, allaient fuser dans quelques secondes. Mais il fut surprit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne poserai pas de question sur votre passé, Monsieur Valentine. J'en sais déjà beaucoup, plus que je ne devrais en savoir. Ce sont vos souvenirs, votre mémoire, je ne les divulguerai pas, même pas à Yuffie sous la torture.

Elle lui sourit doucement avant de se recoucher.

- Comment… Et surtout pourquoi ?

- Le comment, je ne peux pas le dire, mais disons simplement qu'il y a une sorte de régisse sur votre monde et vous êtes un élément très important pour les évènements à venir. Vos questions trouveront réponses. Et pourquoi je le dirais à tout vent ? Je sais l'histoire de Sephiroth, pourtant, je ne le crie pas sur les toits ! Tout comme celle de plusieurs autres personnes ici. Pourquoi je devrais le dire, alors que c'est à eux de le faire ? Non, tout se sait, mais ce ne sera pas par moi, voilà tout.

- Vous êtes étrange.

- Je vous retourne la pareille. Mais dans le bon sens bien sûr.

Il eut un sourire caché derrière son col, mais elle vit ses yeux pétiller et lui sourit encore plus.

On cogna à la porte et Cloud entra dans la pièce.

Il sembla soulagé en la voyant réveillée et s'approcha tandis que le vampire se levait.

- Je vais vous laisser ensemble.

Chloé leva les yeux vers lui, lui lançant une légère demande d'aide, mais il ne le vit pas et quitta la pièce.

Tout avait été si simple à dire au vampire ! Lui, il savait que les argentés étaient vivants, elle ne risquait pas de s'emmêler dans ses pinceaux !

Elle se tourna à regret vers le blond qui la regardait, intrigué.

- Je me suis trompé… Ce n'est pas de la Mako que tu as dans les yeux… Désolé.

- Pas grave, vous n'êtes pas le premier… Aimez-vous la figurine ?

Le blond sourit doucement.

- Oui, beaucoup. Maintenant j'ai une image d'elle indélébile.

- Vous pouvez vous tourner vers le futur maintenant. Aeris ne serait sûrement pas contente de voir que vous n'êtes pas capable de continuer votre route… Et vous n'êtes pas seul, il y a une personne autour de vous qui vous aime, c'est juste que vous ne la voyez pas…

Il fronça les sourcils. C'était le genre de discours de Tifa habituellement. Peut-être que la brune avait raison… Mais comment la petite pouvait savoir tout ça ?

- Oh, ne vous tracassez pas… Depuis les tests, j'ai une intuition à toute épreuve. Mais le coup de l'autre jour, je ne l'ai vraiment pas vu venir…

- Tifa s'excuse…

- Bah, pas grave, ce n'est pas la première blessure que j'ai de ma vie. Peut-être la plus surprenante mais… même pas. La fois où je me suis cassée une jambe en me levant du canapé la bat de loin…

Elle vit Cloud ne pas réagir sur le coup, puis faire tout son possible pour ne pas rire d'elle.

- Ah, tu peux rire, c'est vrai que c'était vraiment nul ! Mais j'étais jeune…

Cloud ne put pas se retenir plus et éclata de rire. Ses yeux pétillaient et il sembla rajeunir à une vitesse folle, juste en riant.

Chloé rit un peu elle aussi avant de redevenir sérieuse, Cloud faisant pareil.

- Il va falloir que j'y aille…

Chloé essaya de se lever mais échoua. Elle serra les dents en sentant un mal de tête se pointer.

-Vous n'avez pas de matéria de soin ?

Cloud se frappa la tête de la main.

- Je suis si stupide ! Attend, je reviens.

Il quitta la chambre, la laissant seule. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle vit un ruban rose passer avant de voir une fillette passer la tête dans l'encadrement.

- T'es qui ?

Chloé sourit doucement. Marlène était si mignonne ! Normal que son père soit gaga !

- Je suis Chloé. Tifa m'a fait mal sans le vouloir alors Cloud me soigne. Mais je vais bientôt partir.

- Ah… Au revoir alors !

- Au revoir.

La petite continua son chemin alors que Cloud entrait dans la pièce avec la matéria.

- Ne bouge pas…

Il activa la sphère verte et la douleur que ressentait la jeune fille disparut.

- Merci. Je vais y aller alors…

Elle se leva et lui sourit avant de passer la porte.

Il la rattrapa par le bras.

- Attend ! Tifa voulait t'inviter à souper ici…

- Je ne peux pas. Il faut que je retourne chez moi.

Elle lui fit un sourire et descendit les marches rapidement.

- Au revoir, Monsieur Strife, vivez heureux.

Elle ouvrit la porte et partit loin du bar.

O.o.O

Elle courut dans les rues, se demandant si les trois avaient faim, s'ils s'étaient inquiétés pour elle ou s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose.

Elle acheta de la nourriture au marché et courut jusqu'à n'en perdre haleine.

- Je suis rentrée !

Elle entra dans leur repère, mais il était vide.

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux.

- Ils… Ils sont parti sans moi, murmura-t-elle avant qu'une larme ne coule sur sa joue.

**_Melior, j'ai tellement imaginé la gueule qu'aurait eut Loz lol mais nan, t'inquiètep as, je suis pas sadique.. bon peut-être un peu..._**

**_Ysa666, tant mieu pour ton coeur XD et à mort Tifa!! Lol va petu-être falloir la metre sur le fofo pour la torturer aussi lol_**

**_Enfin, je serai en gn ( grandeur nature de bélénos) en fin de semaine donc je vous souhaite du bon temps tout le monde, ze vous adore!!_**


	11. Chapitre 10: Ne t'inquiète pas

**Chapitre 10 : Ne t'inquiète pas…**

Chloé entendit un crissement derrière et elle se retourna. Yazoo se tenait devant elle.

- Ah ! Te voila ! On s'inquiétait pour toi !

Chloé courut vers lui, les yeux brillants, et lui sauta dessus avec la ferme intention de le tuer à coup de câlins.

- J'ai eu vraiment peur que vous soyez partis sans moi…

- Voyons, on ne ferait pas ça !

Elle lui sourit et sortit quatre billets de sa poche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Yazoo s'approcha des billets pour mieux voir l'inscription.

- Costa Del Sol ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

- Oui. La première destination. On ira plus loin, mais le bateau ne conduit que là…

Il hocha la tête.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Loz était trop inquiet pour toi alors il est parti chasser des monstres et Kadaj a décidé de venir avec lui. Ils vont rentrer bientôt.

- Okay.

Elle sortit la nourriture du sac et alluma avec la matéria de feu un petit foyer pour cuire la viande.

Yazoo s'installa à ses côtés.

- Tu étais passée où ?

- J'étais entre les mains de Strife. Je voulais l'aider. Tifa m'a ouvert le front, mais ils m'ont soignée et elle s'est excusée par l'entremise de Strife.

- Quoi ?!

- Bah… J'ai eu pire tu sais… Mais Strife a enfin rit pou de vrai. Un vrai sourire. C'était une vraie victoire en soi. Enfin… Le départ du bateau est demain. Alors je retourne après souper en ville pour trouver de la teinture pour vos cheveux et des lunettes.

L'argenté resta silencieux et leva la tête de vers la porte.

Loz passa l'encadrement et sourit en voyant Chloé installée à son endroit habituel.

- Salut Loz !

Kadaj passa la tête par le trou que Loz avait laissé dans la porte.

-Te voilà enfin ! Loz n'a pas arrêté de chialer.

- Désolée…

Elle baissa la tête et se concentra sur le repas.

- Vous avez été capable de vous faire quelque chose de décent pendant mon absence, il ne restait plus grand-chose…

Kadaj se renfrogna.

- On sait se débrouiller.

Elle eut un sourire contrit.

- C'est vrai. Mais je voulais dire quelque chose de bon.

Loz rit un peu.

- Bah, Yazoo est bien en cuisine, mais tu es meilleure.

Le pauvre argenté s'indigna.

- Hé, si t'es pas content, fais-toi toi-même ta nourriture !

Loz s'assit aux côtés de Chloé, flairant le repas.

Kadaj se mit en face d'elle et sourit un peu.

- Tu étais passée ou ?

- Chez Strife, en gros, j'ai réussi ma mission, le faire sourire et lui faire moins regretter le passé. Maintenant il me considère comme une amie. Ce qui nous avantage, puisqu'il ne cherchera plus à me faire parler. Le vampire est au courant de votre présence avec moi, mais il va garder le secret. Il a compris, beaucoup plus vite que je le pensais, que vous n'étiez plus un danger. Ce que Cloud ne comprendra qu'après votre mort. Alors tout va bien.

Ils acquiescèrent.

Elle leur tendit chacun un bout de papier qui était en fait leur billet de bateau pour le lendemain.

-Voici. Demain, on va à Costa Del Sol. Pour l'instant, on mange, puis je vais en ville acheter de la teinture pour les cheveux. Noir, ça vous va ? C'est la couleur la plus passe partout, et avec votre teint…

Sans rien dire, ils hochèrent la tête. Leur vie allait changer, ils le sentaient…

O.o.O

Elle marchait dans les rues de la ville en soupirant. Plusieurs magasins étaient fermés.

Elle trouva une pharmacie encore ouverte et acheta de la teinture pour trois. Puis, elle décida d'en acheter aussi pour elle. Elle prit un brun foncé, ses cheveux bleus risquant d'attirer l'attention sur les trois autres.

Elle paya en ayant un pincement au cœur. Son argent baissait dangereusement vite et elle n'avait plus grand-chose à vendre…

O.o.O

En entrant au refuge elle les vit en train de somnoler. Elle se figea un moment. Elle se demanda s'ils étaient heureux d'être libre. Elle ne s'était pas posée la question, mais maintenant…

Elle secoua doucement Loz et qui s'ébroua comme un chien mouillé.

- J'ai la teinture. Tu es prêt ?

Il regarda la bouteille dans les mains de la jeune fille et hocha la tête.

- Bien, va enlever tes vêtements et va mettre ceux-là, je ne veux pas tacher les tiens. J'ai acheté ceux-là vraiment pas cher spécialement pour ça.

Il alla se changer alors que les deux autres se frottaient les yeux.

- Je commence par Loz, puis ce sera Kadaj et finalement Yazoo. Et Yazoo, tu pourrais me regarder faire je t'en prie ? J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour me faire la mienne.

Le plus vieux se figea.

- Tu te teins les cheveux aussi ?

La terrienne lui sourit.

- Mes cheveux bleus vont attirer l'attention sur vous indirectement, alors oui.

Loz revint avec les vêtements et s'assit devant elle.

Elle prépara le mélange, heureusement, le tout ressemblait beaucoup à celle chez elle ! Elle appliqua le tout et le fit attendre le temps demandé. Les deux autres étaient nerveux. Leurs cheveux, ils n'y avaient jamais fait attention avant. Mais devoir les changer les mettait mal à l'aise. C'était comme perdre une partie de leur identité…

Elle aida Loz à se rincer correctement la tête, et elle lui sécha les cheveux sommairement et le peigna.

Il se tourna finalement vers les deus autres, les faisant sourire. Le noir lui faisait bien, mais le vieillissait un peu. Loz sembla gêné de cette soudaine attention.

Chloé se tourna vers eux en souriant.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Yazoo leva le pouce alors que Kadaj hochait la tête.

Semblant soulagé, Loz se dirigea pour se changer et lança les vêtements à Kadaj.

Le tout se déroula semblable sauf, qu'une fois fini, il vit sont reflet. Il se figea un moment avant de sourire un peu. Si une personne ne l'avait jamais vu, elle ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, même s'il y avait une photo… Yazoo approcha à son tour et quand ce fut fini, Chloé alla mettre les vêtements de teinture.

Elle revint et sourit à Yazoo qui était prêt.

- Attend…

Elle se tourna vers Kadaj.

- Passe-moi ton épée s'il te plait.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il la lui tendit.

Elle dégaina et, prenant ses cheveux d'une main, trancha ce qui dépassait sous le poing. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant courts et arrivaient au menton en un drôle de dégradé.

- Voilà, maintenant tu peux y aller.

Elle lança les cheveux dans la poubelle pas loin et s'assit devant Yazoo qui s'était figé.

Elle avait vraiment coupé ses cheveux, sans le moindre remord ?

- Je dois paraître la plus banale possible. Des cheveux bruns et courts contrastent avec de longs cheveux bleus, donc personne ne me reconnaîtra.

Yazoo prit la mixture et commença à mimer les gestes qu'elle avait fait pour eux. Une fois le tout fini, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Seulement ses yeux la différenciaient de son ancienne elle, avant même ses teintures, avant d'être ici. Dans le miroir se réfletait la Chloé d'antan…

Elle remercia les argentés et leur dit qu'elle était fatiguée.

Elle se coucha rapidement et s'endormit tout aussi rapidement.

_**Merci Kalisca d'être ma béta!**_

_**rougit voyons Melior... Pas tant que ça! J'essaie d'éviter les mary sue, mais invariablement j'ai toujours tendance à en créer une u.u Les cheveux, tu verras bien lol envers et contre tous, notre terrienne favorite réussira!**_

_**Ravenhill, désolée que ca coupe toujours!! C'est vrai que c'est chiant... Et oui, imaginer les frères faisant une gueule de mongol doit être hilarant! À mort la putanesca!! Et non, tu vois bien qu'ils étaient pas fachés. lol **_

_**Enfin prochain chapitre bientôt!**_


	12. Chapitre 11: New day

**Chapitre 11 : New day**

Une secousse réveilla Chloé. Loz la secouait sans ménagement.

- L'heure qui est écrite sur le billet est bientôt arrivée ! Il faut y aller !!

Elle ne le reconnue pas sur le coup, puis se réveillant brusquement, elle se leva sans attendre.

- Alors allons-y vite !

Elle ramassa ses derniers effets personnels et se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Ils avaient peu d'objet qui leur appartenaient, mais ils étaient habitués. Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à eux. Chloé se tourna toutefois pour regarder une dernière fois leur refuge. Son cœur se serra et elle sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Elle refoula les larmes et courut les rejoindre.

O.o.O

Ils embarquèrent sur le bateau un peu en retard, mais heureusement celui-ci attendait encore le capitaine qui dormait.

Chloé se laissa tomber contre la rambarde et regarda l'eau clapoter.

Elle se tourna vers les autres.

- Vous êtes déjà allés sur l'autre continent ?

Ils secouèrent la tête en signe de négation.

- Il y a plein de belles choses… Si vous voulez, on peut faire une escale à Costa ou alors continuer tout de suite. Enfin, pour maintenant, il faut attendre…

Un marin la vit avec son billet dans la main et l'accosta.

- Voulez-vous que je vous montre votre chambre ?

Elle lui sourit en lui tendant le billet.

- Oui merci.

Il les conduisit à leur quartier. C'était deux lits superposés. Dans l'un Loz dormait en bas alors que Yazoo dormait en haut. Dans l'autre c'était Chloé en bas et Kadaj en haut.

La jeune fille défit quelques vêtements et les mit sur les supports. Puis elle fit de même avec les vêtements aux autres.

Elle se laissa tomber ensuite sur son lit temporaire et se laissa bercer par le clapotis de l'eau contre la coque et le doux mouvement de la mer. Elle vit Loz un peu verdâtre se diriger vers les toilettes et soupira. Le pauvre allait trouver le voyage long…

O.o.O

_Elle manquait d'air ! Il lui fallait de l'air ! Elle se débattit pour gagner la surface mais ne réussit pas. Elle se sentit couler, mais toucha le fond rapidement. Elle relâcha le peu d'air qui lui restait et fut surprise de voir qu'elle pouvait respirer. Pourtant, elle était sous l'eau !_

_Elle tourna sur elle-même avant de voir une forme au loin. Elle nagea vers elle, mais ressentit une sourde douleur au niveau de ses jambes. Elle se tourna et vit qu'elle avait une queue de poisson, comme une sirène._

_Elle se figea, puis continua tant bien que mal._

_La forme qu'elle avait vue dans le film était là devant elle._

_Elle essaya de parler, mais seules quelques bulles s'échappèrent de ses lèvres._

_Elle entendit une voix dans sa tête._

_- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt…_

_Elle sentit l'eau l'engloutir. Elle ne ressentit toutefois pas de douleur, comme si elle faisait partie de l'eau…_

O.o.O

Elle se réveilla en toussant. Kadaj était en train de lui taper dans le dos et elle se sentit étouffée. Elle toussa encore et reprit une respiration normale.

- Ça va ?

Kadaj semblait très inquiet.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai fait un rêve bizarre…

- Tes cheveux…

- Quoi ?

-Regarde-les.

Elle vit que c'est ses cheveux étaient redevenus bleus.

- Kadaj… J'ai incroyablement soif…

- Attend, je reviens avec de l'eau.

Il quitta la pièce.

Elle se leva pendant ce temps, un peu perdue.

Ce rêve était-il réel? Elle marcha un peu avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur de la cabine.

Elle se sentait étouffée, prisonnière dans la pièce. Elle ouvrit la porte sans bruit et se glissa dehors.

Il faisait tempête dehors. Une vague la fit basculer alors qu'elle voyait Loz tirer sur un câble pour aider un marin et que Yazoo aidait le capitaine a maintenir le cap.

- Chloé ! Retourne à l'intérieur, c'est dangereux ici, on ne peut pas t'avoir dans nos pattes !

La jeune fille s'accrocha à un câble.

- Non, je veux vous aider, même si je suis faible, je peux faire quelque chose, j'en suis sûre !

Elle prit une corde qui traînait et s'attacha au mat. Ensuite elle vérifia tout les câblages et refit quelques nœuds.

Une vague géante se fracassa contre la coque, la faisant basculer, mais elle tint bon.

Elle étouffa un cri en voyant la vague qui suivait. Elle allait faire basculer le bateau !

- Les gars ! Attention ! La vague !

Ils se tournèrent tous pour la voir arriver, la Grande Lame de Fond.

Loz s'agrippa solidement aux câbles alors que Yazoo faisait pareil avec le capitaine. Les quelques matelots présents firent de même.

La vague fit basculer le navire à la renverse et Chloé sentit le câble autour de sa taille la couper presque en deux. Elle n'avait plus de souffle et sentait que la corde lui entaillait la peau. L'eau arriva sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire…

Le contact de l'eau lui donna envie de crier, mais elle se retint de justesse pour ne pas avaler la tasse.

Elle vit les autres se tortiller et rejoindre la surface mais elle, elle était bien attachée encore à son poteau !

Elle força comme une démone pour se libérer, en vain. Elle vit la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir pour laisser passer Kadaj qui voulait rejoindre la surface aussi. Il la vit et nagea vers elle. Ses poumons criaient pour de l'air et elle se sentait étourdie. Elle agita les bras pour qu'il monte, pour qu'il ne reste pas. Elle avait peur, mais elle ne voulait pas l'entraîner dans la mort lui aussi.

Mais il restait cet abruti de première, il ne voulait pas partir. Le bateau coulait inexorablement et elle aussi…

Elle prit ses dernières forces pour le pousser et lui montrer la surface et perdit conscience. L'ancien argenté força pour la libérer, mais lui aussi manquant d'air, il dut se résigner à monter à la surface.

O.o.O

Un petit filet de lumière verte monta du sol pour toucher doucement un pied qui flottait.

La lumière englobât la jeune fille inconsciente.

**_Mici Kalisca pour la correction!!_**

**_Lol, un chapitre de transition oui! Enfin Melior, j'èspère que tu m'en veux pas trop de couper le chapitre là XD_**

**_Vive les cehveux noirs hein Ravenhill? Enfin..._**

**_La suite va venir bientôt, quand elle sera corrigée par ma béta n.n_**


	13. Chapitre 12: Blue

**Chapitre 12 : Blue**

O.o.O

_Chloé ouvrit lentement les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle était couchée dans son lit._

_Tout en se relevant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était trempée, mais surtout, qu'un homme aux cheveux noirs la regardait._

_L'homme en question lui sourit._

_- Tu sais que tu es la première que je réussis à faire venir dans notre monde ? Mais maintenant… vous êtes trois._

_Chloé le regarda sans trop comprendre._

_- Vous… êtes… Zack ?_

_- Oui, content de voir que ma réputation m'a précédé… Euh… En bien j'espère…_

_- Bien… Oui… Un peu enfantin, mais très attachant._

_Le soldat lui sourit._

_- Ah, c'est bien, c'est exactement ce qu'Aeris me dit toujours !_

_Il faisait de grands gestes et cela fit rire Chloé, mais après, elle sembla triste._

_Il redevint plus sérieux._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Elle leva la tête vers lui._

_- Si je suis ici, c'est parce que je suis morte ?_

_- Non, tu es en ce moment même bien vivante dans un cocon de rivière de la vie. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'ai fait exprès pour qu'il ne soit pas dangereux._

_- Ah… Merci._

_- Je devais te parler._

_Elle rougit un peu._

_- Normalement, ce n'est pas Aeris qui se charge des cas comme ça ?_

_Il lui sourit._

_- Non. Elle, elle s'occupe du côté humain de la planète. Mon, elle m'a donné la tâche de m'occuper des aléas. Les intrusions, les gros défauts. Le cratère qui se régénère est mon œuvre. Et ta venue ici aussi._

_- Vous m'avez fait venir ici ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Pour faire ce que tu fais. Et aussi… Un autre tâche. Tu as du remarqué que tes cheveux sont devenus bleus depuis ton arrivée, ainsi que tes yeux ?_

_- Oui, c'était évident…_

_Ils se sourirent mutuellement, puis il continua._

_- Eh bien, c'est parce que c'est ta couleur d'élément. Aeris m'a donné l'accord de te donner le pouvoir de l'eau._

_- De l'eau ? Pourquoi ?_

_- En fait je n'ai pas choisi. J'ai laissé l'élément venir à toi. La description de l'eau est : Vive, douce, meurtrière, passive, parfois triste comme la mer qui pleure et parfois joyeuse comme la rivière qui coule au soleil. Et en t'observant, je me suis rendu compte que ça te correspondait bien… Sauf le coin meurtrier…_

_- Mais pourquoi moi ?_

_- Tu as été la première avec qui j'ai pu connecter. Ton monde t'a fait différente des autres. Voila pourquoi tu étais triste._

_- Ah…_

_Elle baissa la tête._

_- Mais pourquoi m'avoir donné le pouvoir de l'eau ?_

_- Nous avons un intrus dans notre monde. Moi et Aeris sommes complètement débordés. Cette personne débalance l'équilibre entier de ce monde, pas comme toi. Toi, tu avais la base pour venir ici, tandis que cette personne, non._

_- Alors… je dois la trouver et…_

_- Tu dois la trouver et, à travers toi, je la renverrai dans son monde._

_- Je… Okay._

_- Bon, je dois te laisser partir, mais avant que tu ne partes, il faut que tu saches. Il y a deux autres personnes que j'ai fait venir. Deux autres filles. L'une est le feu et l'autre, le vent._

_- Je dois les trouver ?_

_- Non, je les guiderai jusqu'à toi. Toi, occupe-toi des argentés, ils sont en danger. Ne t'inquiètes pas quand tu vas te réveiller, c'est ton pouvoir de l'eau qui fait ça._

_- Quoi ? Mais de quoi ?_

_- Bye !_

O.o.O

Le cocon de lumière disparut, laissant entrevoir Chloé qui ouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

Elle pouvais respirer normalement, mais fut surprise en voyant que son rêve était devenu réalité. À la place de ses jambes se tenait une longue nageoire bleue électrique.

Elle la remua avec difficulté, puis comprit son fonctionnement. Elle nagea rapidement vers la surface pour voir l'état des lieux.

Une fois la tête hors de l'eau, elle vit des décombres un peu partout. Loz, Kadaj et Yazoo étaient ensembles, couchés sur un morceau d'épave flottant à la dérive.

- Ils semblaient déshydratés, mais vivants.

Elle nagea vers eux et remarqua que les trois avaient des traces de larmes séchées sur les joues.

- Ils… ont pleurés… pour moi ?

Elle prit la main de Kadaj. Elle était glaciale. Il était vrai qu'en pleine mer, la nuit, il ne faisait pas chaud. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Si son pouvoir devait servir à quelque chose, c'était le moment ! Elle se laissa couler dans l'eau et alla au haut-fond le plus proche. Elle attrapa une roche creuse et aussi quelques fruits de mer avec une roche plate. Tout en nageant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, elle espérait que son essai serait concluant.

Elle laissa tomber ses effets sur le morceau de bois et vit Yazoo se réveiller en sursaut tout en posant les yeux sur elle.

- Chloé ? Tu es vivante !? Ça fait trois jours que nous sommes ici, coincés !

Il donna un coup de pied aux deux autres pour les réveiller et se tourna vers elle.

- Kadaj nous avait dits que tu étais restée dans l'eau et que tu avais perdue conscience !

- Oui… Mais Zack m'a sauvée.

Loz se frotta les yeux puis, en la voyant, lui sauta dessus.

- T'es là !

Kadaj la regarda, content de la voir là.

- Zack ? C'est qui lui ? Un des marins ?

- Non. C'est un ami de la Cétra. C'est lui qui m'a fait venir ici.

- Tu as long à nous expliquer je crois…

Loz hocha la tête.

- Ouais, sors de l'eau !

Puis il sembla devenir désespéré.

-Le morceau ne peut supporter que notre poids…

- Pas grave, je suis bien dans l'eau. Parce que j'ai reçu le cadeau de l'eau. Zack m'a dit qu'il m'avait donné ce pouvoir. Et il y a deux autres filles qui vont venir. Une de feu et une d'air.

- Pour vrai ?

Yazoo semblait sceptique.

- Hé bien, je le crois, surtout après avoir vu ça !

Elle s'accrocha au morceau et leva la queue vers eux pour qu'ils la voient.

Kadaj s'approcha et la toucha.

- Tu es une… sirène ?

- On dirait bien. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je peux rester dans l'eau comme je veux.

Elle reposa son attention sur son attirail.

- Vous avez encore la matéria de feu ? Ou alors elle a coulé ?

- Elle a coulé.

- J'irai la chercher tantôt. En attendant, il vous faut boire, vous avez l'air de trois chaussettes décomposées.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Ils étaient soulagés de voir qu'elle était vivante, et encore plus, elle était capable à présent de se défendre, ils en étaient sûrs. Kadaj par contre était heureux pour une autre raison.

Chloé se concentra fortement sur l'air ambiant pour récupérer l'eau dans l'air. La roche creuse de remplit lentement d'eau et une fois pleine, elle la tendit aux gars.

- Voilà. Je peux en faire d'autres.

- Eh bien, prépare-toi, parce que je me sens prêt a boire la mer au complet !

Ils rirent.

- Où sont les autres ?

Les jeunes hommes baissèrent la tête.

- Ils ont été aspirés par l'eau, quand le bateau a coulé. La succion était trop forte pour des humains normaux…

La jeune fille leur dit alors :

- Je vais aller chercher ce qui est récupérable et je reviens. Vous pourrez faire cuire les poissons et les crustacés que je vous ai emmenés.

Elle se laissa glisser et nagea vers le fond, là ou le bateau était.

Tout en fouillant, elle frissonna. Il y avait des cadavres autour. Cela ne manquerait pas d'attirer les requins. Elle soupira. Pauvres marins. Ils avaient été gentils. Ils n'avaient pas mérité ce sort…

Elle vit les matérias au loin et nagea vers elles. Leurs effets personnels étaient à côté.

Elle attrapa le tout et commença à nager vers la surface à nouveau.

Elle figea soudain en voyant un requin s'approcher.

La bestiole semblait certaine qu'elle serait son casse-croûte !

* * *

_**Melior, tadam! vive le lifestream! XD j'espère que le chapitre t'a plu  
Ravenhill, tu as toute eut tes réponses j'espere? lol, contente de voir que mon suspense est réussi!**_

_**J'ai remarqué que certains de mes lecteurs ne m'écrivaient plus de message... Vous n'aimez plus mes histoire? je vous prie de me laisser de vos nouvelles, vous me manquez!**_


	14. Chapitre 13: Sharkie

**Chapitre 13 : sharky**

Chloé nagea aussi vite qu'elle put, mais la maudite bestiole continuait de la suivre.

Elle se retourna alors vers l'animal.

Tout en se concentrant, elle créa un espace d'air aux branchies du requin. Celui-ci commença à étouffer et disparut dans les sombres fonds.

La terrienne nagea vers la surface et lança les sacs à Loz qui scrutait l'eau.

- Saleté de requins… Celui-là voulait me bouffer ! J'ai pas l'air d'un encas pourtant.

Elle s'accota contre le bois rugueux.

- J'ai récupéré ce que je voyais… Pffff… Suis morte de fatigue…

Elle mit sa tête sur les genoux de Yazoo qui laissait ses pieds tremper dans l'eau.

Le roulis de l'eau guida son sommeil.

O.o.O

Kadaj la secouait sans ménagement.

- Chloé… Réveille-toi.

Elle détendit ses doigts qui s'accrochaient au bord et le regarda.

- Mmm. Quoi ?

- Emmène-moi nager.

- Quoi ?

- Je veux nager, mais je ne sais pas vraiment, alors montre-moi !

Il sauta dans l'eau et s'agrippa au bois.

- Je t'en prie…

- Euh… D'accord. Accroche-toi à moi.

Elle guida ses bras autour de son cou et nagea un peu plus loin.

- Desserre ton étreinte Kadaj, j'étouffe.

Il la relâcha un peu.

- Bien. Bon, lâche-moi, je te tiens.

Il le fit, mais avec réticence. Elle nageait fermement et lui tenait les bras.

- Mets-toi en diagonale, les pieds droits avec tes jambes et remue-les régulièrement.

Déjà, elle pouvait moins le soutenir.

- Tu peux t'aider avec tes bras comme ça…

Elle mima un chien qui nage, la technique la plus simple.

- Et n'oublies pas, si tu sens que tu t'enfonces dans l'eau, fais une boule, tu remonteras immédiatement.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui. On m'a appris ça quand j'ai fait du canot.

Le jeune homme nageait assez bien après une vingtaine de minutes.

- Voilà, tu l'as ! Maintenant…

Elle réfléchit un moment.

- Je voudrais te montrer ce que j'ai vu tantôt mais…

- Quoi ?

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et créa une bulle sous-marine.

- Mets ta tête dedans et accroche-toi à ma main, je veux te montrer ce que j'ai vu.

Il fit comme elle lui avait demandé et elle commença à descendre sous l'eau. Elle devait maintenir une grande concentration, mais elle savait que ça allait en valoir la peine. Kadaj n'avait jamais vu les belles choses de la vie, alors elle allait lui en monter une.

Le banc de corail approchait. D'innombrables petits poissons se promenaient autour d'eux. Kadaj était tout simplement émerveillé et remerciait mentalement Chloé de l'avoir amenné llà.

Elle glissa sa tête dans la bulle.

- Kadaj, regarde, des poissons clowns !

Elle pointa des petits poissons vraiment mignons.

Mais celui-ci ne regardait plus le corail, mais Chloé.

Il plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens.

-Chloé je…

Il pencha la tête vers elle et l'embrassa.

Perdant sa concentration, la bulle se dissipa, laissant Kadaj sans air.

Sans penser, elle l'attrapa et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne.

Semblant comprendre, il ouvrit un peu la bouche et elle glissa de son air en lui.

Ils refirent le même manège un petit moment puis elle commença à remonter en ponctuant la ballade du même mouvement.

Rendus à la surface, elle rougit un peu. Elle était essoufflée d'avoir tout fait cela, mais ça en valait vraiment la peine !

Kadaj s'accrocha un peu à elle et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Elle se laissa faire en fermant les yeux pour en profiter.

Finalement, elle nagea lentement pour retourner au reste du bateau, Kadaj accroché à elle.

- Je dois vous sortir de là…

Le jeune homme soupira.

- Il va bien y avoir un bateau qui va passer dans le coin, non ?

- Je ne peux pas que vous restiez plus longtemps ici, vous aller attraper une insolation.

Une fois au reste du bateau, elle retourna au fond de l'eau, ayant laissé Kadaj s'expliquer avec ses frères pour leur récente disparition.

Elle fouilla encore une fois dans les débris et trouva une corde assez longue.

Elle l'enroula autour de sa taille et remonta vers les gars qui scrutaient l'eau.

- Attachez ça solidement.

Loz et Yazoo prirent les bouts de la corde et attachèrent le tout le plus solidement qu'il pouvaient.

Une fois fait, elle prit le milieu, le mit à sa taille et commença à forcer pour avancer.

- Chloé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas te blesser !

Loz tendait la main vers elle.

- Non, il faut que je vous sorte de là !

Elle força de plus belle et se concentra pour faire bouger l'eau sous l'épave. Le tout se mit en branle et elle avança un bon moment.

Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire d'arrêter, mais elle ne les écoutait pas. Les gars avaient même essayé de défaire les cordages pour l'arrêter mais elle était entrée dans une colère noire.

Depuis, ils observaient tous ses moindres mouvements.

Le soleil baissa lentement alors qu'une parcelle de terre se dessinait au loin.

Elle perdit sa concentration et la corde lui érafla la taille.

La douleur mêlée à sa fatigue extrême lui fit perdre connaissance.

Kadaj sauta à l'eau pendant que ses frères lui ciraient de ne pas le faire, croyant qu'il ne savait pas nager.

Il le fit pourtant maladroitement et rentra la tête sous l'eau pour attraper la terrienne qui coulait.

Il se mit en boule et refit surface en traînant Chloé derrière lui.

- Kadaj, depuis quand tu sais nager ?

- Chloé m'a montré. Maintenant, tais-toi et aide-moi à la monter sur le bois.

Sans se le faire dire deux fois, Loz s'exécuta. Kadaj resta dans l'eau. Il vit les jambes de la jeune fille réapparaître alors que Yazoo mettait un de leur manteau devenu sec sur elle.

Kadaj rougit ainsi que les deux autres.

- Juste à temps, hein ? Sinon on était bons pour devoir se priver de repas je crois…

- Loz… Crois-tu que dans son état, elle peut aller chercher de la nourriture ? Elle est exténuée. Tu vas devoir attendre à demain.

On vit les épaules du grand s'affaisser alors que Kadaj soupirait.

- Laissons-la dormir. Je vais essayer de battre des jambes pour faire avancer notre radeau de fortune vers cet îlot de terre là-bas.

Il eut beau battre des jambes comme il voulait, ou même comme il pouvait, il ne réussit pas à le faire bouger. Il se rendit compte comment Chloé avait peiné pendant des heures à les traîner, à faire le chien de traîneau.

À bout de force, Kadaj se laissa flotter, accroché au radeau qui stagnait au milieu des eaux.

* * *

**_Étant tres contente de voir que le chapitre était aimé, je poste tout de suite la suite! Merci Kalica de corriger mes fautes de débile!_**

**_Melior, tu vas bien voir! et pour l'idée des éléments, j'ai souvent remarqué que ff7 comptait beaucoup sur le coté de l'environement, la planete donc les éléments me sont venus comme ca XD_**

**_Ravenhill, on va bientôt voir les deux autres, ne t'inquiète pas! lol, et oui, je voulais montrer que chloé avait prit une palce importante dans la vie des argentés, leurs liens devenant de plus en plus étroits. L'ombre, cest encore un peu loin, mais on avance, on avance!_**

**_tipha, c'est ok alors! Ca arrive à tout le monde d'avoir une panne d'ordi! maudites machine qui plantent toujours au mauvais moment lol. mici de ta review!_**


	15. Chapitre 14: Don

**Chapitre 14 : Don**

Chloé se réveilla, revigorée.

Elle remarqua que Kadaj était dans l'eau et fronça les sourcils. Elle vit le manteau sur elle et amorça le mouvement de l'enlever, puis se ravisa. Elle regarda sous et vit qu'elle ne portait rien.

Elle soupira avant de se laisser glisser dans l'eau. Elle se sentit tout de suite mieux et soupira à nouveau, mais de bien-être. Elle fit une petite grimace quand elle sentit ses jambes se transformer. La douleur était bien moindre que la première fois.

Elle remit le manteau sur le radeau de fortune et fit trois tours pour se dégourdir.

Elle sauta hors de l'eau et plongea.

En sortant de l'eau, elle vit Kadaj qui s'était réveillé et était monté à bord.

- Merci Kadaj de m'avoir laissé dormir. Je crois que j'étais fatiguée, j'ai perdu un bout.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu étais tellement à bout de force que tu en es tombée inconsciente.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Ah bon…

Elle attrapa l'attelage et se prépara à tirer le reste du chemin. Sa blessure au ventre était à vif mais elle s'en moquait. Le plus tôt ils seraient sur la terre ferme, le plus vite ils pourraient manger, recevoir des soins adéquats, du repos et rester à l'ombre.

Elle se concentra et commença à faire avancer le radeau.

Elle sentit sa peau grafignée encore plus s'ouvrir sous la pression, mais n'y fit pas attention.

Elle avança pendant un long moment.

Après trois heures, ils atteignirent enfin la côte.

Elle attrapa un manteau qui traînait et s'enroula la taille dedans puis alla proche de la plage. La transformation ne lui fit même pas mal et elle demanda aux gars de lui lancer son bagage.

Elle leva les bras et grimaça. La blessure sur son ventre lui faisait vraiment mal.

Après quelques minutes, ils étaient côte à côte sur la plage, regardant la forêt devant eux.

Ils allaient y rentrer mais un grand avion dirigeable arriva au-dessus d'eux.

Chloé reconnu le vaisseau de Cid et cria aux argentés de courir.

Ils ne bougèrent pas et sortirent leurs armes.

Elle serra les dents et eut des larmes aux yeux.

- Je vais les retenir, courez !

Kadaj se tourna un peu vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, tu es blessée et fatiguée, nous n'allons pas te laisser.

Elle lui attrapa la manche et soupira avant d'essayer de le pousser.

- Va-t-en, on a pas enduré tout ça pour que vous faire tuer !

Elle se mordit la lèvre et il baissa la tête.

- Vite !

En effet, Cloud et les autres commençaient à descendre pour les rejoindre, Cloud ayant son épée à la main.

- Vite ! Je peux aller me cacher dans l'eau, vite courrez !

Elle poussa Yazoo et ils partirent à la course.

Cloud commença à courir et la rejoignit.

Une fois proche d'elle, il l'attrapa et commença à la secouer.

- Sais-tu ce que tu viens de faire ?!

La jeune fille versa quelques larmes de douleur, sa blessure s'ouvrait de plus en plus à force qu'il la secouait.

Finalement, le blond sembla voir la trace de sang qui s'élargissait sur le ventre de la jeune fille et arrêta pour lever le chandail.

-Ils t'ont fait mal ?! Ils t'ont maintenue prisonnière ?

Elle le repoussa le plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

- Non ! Je me suis fait ça moi-même pour les sauver ! Les sauver de toi, Cloud Strife ! Tu vas essayer de les tuer, alors qu'ils veulent disparaître et essayer de vivre ! C'est qui le monstre maintenant !?

Elle le poussa encore, mais il la retint.

De l'autre main, la jeune fille fit lever une immense vague.

- Laisse-nous tranquille, tu ne nous verras plus jamais ! Lâche-moi sinon la vague vous emportera et je ferai une colonne d'eau pour faire tomber le vaisseau.

Cid jura et lui pointa sa lance dessus.

- Fais ça petite, et je te tue de mes mains !

Elle soupira et commença à perdre sa concentration. L'eau commença à déferler sur eux alors que Cloud la laissait.

- Okay, okay, je te lâche.

L'eau arrêta de bouger.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Mais Chloé ne le regardait plus. Elle regardait Vincent qui semblait mal à l'aise.

- Vous nous avez dénoncé Vincent ! Comment avez-vous pu ! Vous savez qu'ils ne sont plus dangereux !

Le vampire resta silencieux alors que Yuffie se mettait devant lui pour le défendre.

La jeune terrienne commença à courir brusquement pour sauter dans la vague qui reculait lentement.

Au contact de l'eau, elle se transforma aussitôt.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement en nageant à toute vitesse alors que les autres étaient médusés.

- Vous avez vu ce que j'ai vu ?

Cloud était bouche-bée.

Tifa s'approcha.

- Oui. C'est pas normal… Bon, allons à la capture des argentés.

Ils commencèrent à courir dans la direction des argentés.

O.o.O

La nuit était tombée, Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo était couchés dans le cadavre d'un arbre.

Kadaj chuchota faiblement :

- On fait quoi pour Chloé ?

Yazoo haussa les épaules.

- J'en sais rien… Mais je sais que nous devons rester caché.

Kadaj acquiesça.

- Ouais. Moins dangereux comme ça.

O.o.O

La jeune fille se traîna sur la plage. Elle faisait une forte fièvre causée par sa blessure qui s'était infectée.

Elle perdit connaissance à moitié dans l'eau, moitié sur la plage.

O.o.O

_Zack se tenait dos à elle._

_- Tu as bien fait de tenir tête à Cloud. C'est comme ça qu'il va comprendre._

_La terrienne soupira._

_- Tu es sûr qu'il va comprendre ? Je ne peux pas aller les rejoindre pour le moment, je ne sais pas où ils sont et je suis blessée… Je n'ai aucune matéria de soin…_

_Elle le senti se raidir._

_- Quo,i qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Les trois frères,ils se font attaquer par la bande de Cloud…_

_Elle se retourna pour le voir, mais il avait disparut._

O.o.O

Elle se réveilla en gémissant, le sable avait coincé dans sa blessure.

O.o.O

Loz se tenait l'épaule pour essayer d'arrêter le saignement. Yazoo était en mauvais état à ses côtés, il était sur les genoux, manquant de force pour se relever.

Kadaj était essoufflé, tenait son épée un peu trop doucement, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il était trop fatigué.

Il soupira avant de relever la lame devant lui. Il avait bloqué un des coups puissants de Strife, mais n'avait pas répliqué, comme depuis le début du combat.

Cloud le regardait en colère.

- Pourquoi ne te défends-tu pas ?

O.o.O

Chloé s'était relevée avec quelques problèmes pour ensuite retomber.

- Pourquoi je suis si inutile ?

Elle ferma les yeux un moment et entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait.

- Tu dors encore Moussy ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir son amie Roxane, dénommée Kitsune la regarder en souriant.

- On peut pas te laisser toute seule quelques jours sans qu'on te retrouve à terre…

La jeune fille l'aida à se relever.

- Kit…sune ?

- Ouais !

Chloé sauta dans les bras de son amie en pleurant de joie.

- Tu m'as super gros manquée !

- Pour vrai ? Merci !

La jeune fille de l'eau sembla soudain se rappeler d'une chose importante.

- Kitsune… Comment t'a fait pour arriver ici ?

-Comme toi, baka !

Soudain, elle se rendit compte que les cheveux de son amie étaient devenus rouge orangés.

- Quoi ?! Pour vrai ?! Zack me l'avait pas dit. Merde, les gars ! Faut aller sauver les argentés sinon Strife va les tuer !

Elle commença à courir, mais dut arrêter à cause de sa blessure.

Kitsune la rattrapa pour la faire asseoir.

- Attends, je vais te soigner…

Peu de temps après, grace à une matéria de soin, son ventre était comme neuf.

- Merci Kit. Mais là, faut y aller !

Elle attrapa la main de son amie commença à la tirer.

O.o.O

- Je ne te ferai pas mal, je ne veux pas me battre, ça fait quinze fois que je te le dis ! Je ne veux pas ! Je veux partir, vivre normalement ! Loin de toute cette histoire ! On m'a donné une seconde chance, je veux l'utiliser !

- Et qui t'a donné cette seconde chance ? Hein ?!

- C'est un certain Zack. J'en sais trop rien, mais il a demandé à Chloé de nous protéger, je crois.

Cloud resta muet. Son ami… Zack… Qui prenait la défense des argentés ?! Mais il était devenu fou ou quoi ? Non… Kadaj lui mentait…

Il se prépara à passer à l'attaque, ses amis menaçant les deux autres.

Kadaj ferma les yeux, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter cette attaque.

O.o.O

Une énorme déflagration survint alors.

Cloud fut propulsé par en arrière.

- Non !

Chloé se tenait devant Kadaj, les paumes devant elle. Elle avait fait éclater le sol pour faire sortir une grande vague d'une rivière souterraine.

Kitsune la regardait faire, complément gelé sur place. La puissance mise dans l'attaque était phénoménale.

Finalement les bras de Chloé tombèrent et l'eau avec. La jeune fille s'agenouilla devant Kadaj avant de le serrer très fort dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée Kadaj… Tu es blessé à cause de moi… Pas été assez vite avec le radeau… Si on était arrivés plus tôt, ils ne vous auraient pas attrapés…

Elle commença à pleurer sur l'épaule du plus jeune des trois et s'accrocha à lui.

- Chloé écoute… Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

Pendant ce temps Cloud s'était relevé en grinça des dents.

- Je vais te tuer Kadaj… Et toi aussi, menteuse.

Il leva son arme.

Chloé pensa très fort en entendant les mots de Cloud : ''_Zack… Il est trop tard pour nous… Je t'en prie fait quelque chose…_''

Cloud s'approchait de plus en plus et Kitsune se mit en position de défense.

- Hey le chocobo ortho, tu leur feras pas mal !

Elle avait envie de sourire devant son amie qui s'était trouvé un amoureux, mais l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade.

Elle fit enflammer un cercle autour d'eux. Yuffie était coincée avec eux mais une forte bourrasque de vent la fit décoller.

Chloé et Kitsune levèrent la tête pour voir atterrir une autre jeune fille. Chloé ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant son amie Sonia.

- So ! C'est toi ?

- Je t'avais dit fait pas de gaffes. Et voila ce que ça donne. T'es encerclée par des beau gars pis tu les prends même pas en photo, ben non, tu les abîmes…

La jeune fille souriait. Ses cheveux bruns étaient devenus presque transparents avec un reflet vert. Ils semblaient flotter.

En soupirant théâtralement, elle s'agenouilla devant Kadaj et posa sa main sur lui. Ses blessures se refermèrent rapidement et elle fit pareil avec Loz et Yazoo.

Les trois jeunes filles se regardèrent complices.

Ils se mirent en ligne et Kitsune défit son mur de flamme.

L'avalanche vit devant eux trois jeunes filles avec les trois argentés.

Chloé sourit avant de s'approcher du camp ennemi.

- Cloud, j'veux te parler. Tu sais déjà la vérité, de la bouche de Valentine sans doute. Je lui ai fait trop confiance. Je l'avoue, mais je crois… Enfin.

Le blond s'avança à son tour.

- Il m'a dit que tu protégeais les argentés et que tu m'avais mentie.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Non.

- Eh bien, je vais te dire la vérité alors. Mais avant…

Elle se tourna vers Vincent en inclinant la tête un peu.

- Merci de ne pas avoir dit ce secret. Pour cela, je vous remercie.

Elle se retourna vers Cloud.

- On ne vient pas de ce monde ci. Zack nous a envoyés pour trouver une personne qui débalance la planète. Elle n'est pas méchante, juste qu'elle est tombée ici et qu'elle leur donne du fil à retordre.

Elle sourit un peu avant de continuer.

- Les argentés sont sous ma protection. C'est une demande indirecte. Et il se trouve que je suis amoureuse de Kadaj. Alors, même si on ne me l'avait pas demandé, je les aurais protégés au péril de ma vie, ce qui est arrivé d'ailleurs. Les filles que tu vois là, ce sont mes amies. Elles viennent du même monde que moi. Voici Kitsune et voici Sonia.

Sonia leur envoya la main en souriant alors que Kitsune rougissait un peu et fit timidement salut.

- Explique-moi comment tu fais pour contrôler l'eau ?

- Eh bien… Zack nous a donné le contrôle d'un élément. Moi c'est l'eau.

Yuffie cria soudainement :

- La Reno Jr. c'est le feu, je l'ai vu faire le mur !

Kitsune éclata de rire.

- Moi… Reno Jr. ? Pouhahahahaha !

Sonia était insultée.

- Hé le ninja pourri ! Parle pas comme ça de Reno, il est cool avec son torchon !

Yuffie, indignée, leur tourna le dos.

- Cloud laisse-les tranquilles. Ils veulent vivre normalement et ils ont le droit. Kadaj était contrôlé par Jénova. Tu l'as déjà été, non ? Tu dois comprendre…

Cloud resta silencieux, coincé dans ses souvenirs.

Tifa s'avança.

- Ne lui parle pas de son passé, tu vois bien que tu lui fais mal !

- Toi la ferme, putanesca ! Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution ! Il faut qu'il accepte son chagrin, qu'il comprenne ses choix et les répercussions de ses actes pour ne plus les faire. Il va avoir mal, c'est normal. Mais plus tard, quand la douleur serra passée, il pourra y penser sans à chaque fois en souffrir. Tu ne l'as pas laissé faire son deuil d'Aeris, voilà pourquoi il pense toujours à elle ! Elle est morte d'une façon violente et cruelle, il doit comprendre ses sentiments avant de se tourner vers une autre. Et il faut aussi que tu tiennes compte que c'est un gars, il est moins vite sur ces choses-là que les filles.

Yuffie éclata de rire avant de pousser du coude Vincent.

- Écoute Vincent, c'est pour toi aussi, on dirait…

Le vampire leva les yeux au ciel, mais réfléchit longuement.

Chloé tourna le dos au groupe et rejoignit les siens.

Tifa quêta un signe de la part de Cloud, mais il laissa tomber :

- On s'en va…

Les deux groupes s'éloignèrent mutuellement.

* * *

_**Hé ben voila... Les autres chapitres sont en correction. Mici Kalisca de le faire, tu me rend vraiment service lol.**_

_**Voyon Melior, elle allait pas se faire bouffer! C'est l'héroine lol! Mici pour la review.**_

_**tipha, mais oui tu es pardonnée j'espere que tu as aimé celui-ci!**_


	16. Chapitre 15: On continue

**Chapitre 15 : On continue**

Au bout d'une heure de marche, Chloé se laissa tomber auprès d'un arbre.

- J'en peux plus. Je n'ai plus aucune énergie, l'effort de tantôt m'a vidée…

Kadaj s'approcha et s'installa à ses côtés.

- Elle a raison, une pause ne nous fera pas de tort. Et c'est le moment parfait pour parler.

Ils s'installèrent en cercle.

Kadaj commença à parler avec Sonia et Kitsune pendant que Chloé somnolait sur son épaule.

Finalement, elle tomba sur ses genoux et s'endormit pour de bon.

Sonia pouffait de rire.

- C'est bien Chloé ça… S'endormir partout…

Kitsune la regardait l'air songeur…

- Comment s'est-elle fait la blessure que j'ai soignée sur son ventre ?

Kadaj et les autres semblèrent gênés.

- Eh bien… notre bateau à coulé et pour nous sauver, elle a combattu un requin et a tiré notre radeau sans relâche, utilisant ses pouvoirs et la corde que l'on avait attaché au radeau.

La bouche de Sonia et de Kitsune étaient grande ouverte et elles regardaient avec surprise les deux.

- Vous nous dites qu'elle a fait ça combien de temps ?!

- Hé bien… Une journée et demi… Hier et un peu aujourd'hui…

Sonia se tint la tête à deux mains.

- Je comprends pourquoi elle semblait exténuée ! Vous ne savez pas qu'elle a mit sa vie en danger ?

Elle rajouta plus bas :

- Mais peut-être qu'elle ne le sait même pas…

Elle soupira longuement alors Kadaj baissait la tête vers Chloé.

Elle semblait bien, couchée. Il rougit un peu avant de doucement commencer à caresser ses cheveux.

La jeune fille se cala encore plus contre lui et il eut le sentiment que si elle avait pu ronronner, elle l'aurait fait…

Il sentit à son tour la fatigue pointer alors que Loz cognait des clous.

- Je propose que l'on reste ici pour la nuit.

Sonia hocha la tête ainsi que Kitsune. Les deux autres frères se levèrent pour aller chercher des branches de conifères, qui cacheraient leur odeur aux monstres, mais aussi qui feraient un semi-toit et un sol potable.

Loz souleva Chloé avec délicatesse et la reposa dans un coin de leur nouvel abri.

Kadaj resta à ses côtés pendant que les quatre autres discutaient ensemble.

Finalement, ils se couchèrent tous pour dormir. Kadaj s'installa aux côtés de Chloé, alors qu'étrangement, Kitsune insista pour se mettre aux côtés de Yazoo.

O.o.O

Kadaj se réveilla un peu coincé. Chloé semblait le prendre pour une peluche et le serrait… Contre sa poitrine.

Il rougit et se dit qu'il était heureux que les autres ne puissent pas le voir, rouge comme il était. Avant de se rappeler que ses frères voyaient dans le noir aussi bien que lui…

Il essaya de se libérer sans réveiller la jeune fille, puis se résigna. Après tout, il fallait avouer que c'était assez confortable.

Il se rendormit, un petit sourire aux lèvres, ne se doutant pas de la réaction du lendemain.

O.o.O

Il se réveilla par une claque retentissante.

- Hé, mais t'es pas gêné !

Sonia le regardait en colère alors que Chloé était rouge comme une tomate. Kitsune riait dans son coin tandis que ses frères se foutaient carrément de lui.

Il se massa la joue en grognant.

- C'est elle qui ma prit pour une peluche ! J'étais coincé et je ne voulais pas la réveiller…

Sonia se radoucit.

- Ouin… Vu comme ça… Je l'ai déjà entendue me dire… « ' Nana maman… encore cinq minutes avant d'aller à l'école…» alors je te crois…

Chloé baissa la tête en s'approchant de Kadaj.

- Je suis désolée…

- Pas grave, j'étais bien installé.

Elle rougit encore plus et lui sourit un peu…

- Tu m'en veux pas?

- Mais non… Juste la gifle de ton amie…

Elle lui fit un vrai sourire et il lui sourit à son tour. Elle s'éloigna un peu pour allumer un feu et préparer le petit déjeuner.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus grand-chose, elle se leva afin de se rendre à la mer et d'attraper des poissons.

Sonia la rattrapa.

- Chloé, ou vas-tu ?

- Je vais chercher à manger, c'est un peu mon boulot tu sais…

- Je viens avec toi.

- Okay.

Elles marchèrent un moment puis rendues sur la plage, Chloé mit ses mains dans l'eau. Elle se concentra et vit qu'il y avait trois poissons dans les parages. Elle fit une bulle sous l'eau en poussant l'élément liquide et la fit venir vers la plage. Trois beaux poissons firent surface et elle les attrapa.

Sonia avait regardé le tout et réfléchissait.

- Tu sais Chloé…

- Hmmm ?

La jeune fille leva la tête.

- On peut mourir en utilisant trop nos pouvoirs. Est-ce que Zack te l'avait dit ?

Chloé reporta son attention sur les poissons qu'elle vidait à l'aide d'une roche coupante.

- Oui, Zack me l'a laissé entendre… Dans un de mes rêves. Mais il faut que je prenne soin d'eux. Ils m'ont donné une nouvelle raison de vivre.

Sonia s'approcha d'elle

- Et nous alors, Clo ? On est rien pour toi ?

Chloé baissa les yeux tristement.

- Désolée… c'est juste que… Quand je suis avec eux, je me sens bien… Et Kadaj… Je l'aime ! Ils ont trop souffert pour que je les laisse tomber, ils sont ma famille maintenant. Yazoo, c'est le frère sérieux, gentil et qui est toujours à l'écoute… Loz, c'est le gourmand, le drôle, celui qui sait quand tu ne vas pas et qui te console… Et Kadaj.. Eh bien c'est celui que j'aime, un peu brusque parfois, qui ne sait montrer ses émotions. Il est parfois dur et parfois très doux avec moi… On peut parler jusqu'au milieu de la nuit ou simplement se regarder et nous comprendre…

Sonia resta silencieuse.

- Fait attention à toi Chloé… Moi et Kitsune on serait triste de te perdre. Je ne la connais pas trop, mais elle semble tenir à toi…

- Et à son Chewwiiiii !

- Hein ?

Chloé éclata de rire.

- Dans notre monde, elle arrête pas d'appeler Yazoo son chéri, mais vraiment d'une façon stupide, alors c'est ça que ça donne. Mon Chewwwwiiiii !

Sonia éclata de rire et vint l'aider à prendre les poissons prêts à se faire cuire.

Tout en marchant, Chloé lui posa une question.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ?

- Non, mais je crois que je suis celle à qui Zack a le plus parlé. D'ailleurs, je voudrais savoir… Comment se fait-il que ton pouvoir sur l'eau soit si fort ? Moi je sais juste guérir les blessures mineures et sauter plus haut… Et Kitsune m'a dit que tout ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est faire apparaître un mur de feu et faire un peu de lumière. Toi, tu es capable de faire lever l'eau souterraine, faire des bulles, tu te transformes même en sirène selon les garçons.

Chloé haussa les épaules.

- Je crois qu'ils se sont développés plus vite parce que j'en avais besoin….

Une fois au camp, le feu était déjà allumé. Chloé prit une roche plate, la nettoya et s'en servit pour faire cuire le poisson.

Il fut ensuite répartit en parts égales et tous le dévorèrent.

Ils reprirent ensuite leur marche.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Eh bien… Je sais que si nous allons au nord, nous tomberons sur Costa Del Sol. Je ne sais pas par contre si nous sommes proches ou loin… Et il y le Gold Saucer à l'ouest…

Kitsune ne réagit pas sur le coup, puis cria :

- Gold Saucer ?

Elle attrapa le bras de Chloé d'une main et celui de Kadaj de l'autre et commença à les tirer de toutes ses forces.

- Dépêchez-vous, je voir les courses de Chocobo !

Sonia se plaça comme monsieur Burns (dans les Simpson) et dit :

- Excellent… Qui dit courses, dit… Paris !

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer.

- On ne devrait pas chercher la personne intruse plutôt que de faire des Gils ?

- Des quoi ?

Sonia et Chloé se tournèrent vers Kitsune.

- Des gils. Comme notre monnaie…

- Ahhh ! ... Je ne comprends toujours pas.

Chloé soupira de découragement alors que Sonia se penchait vers elle.

- Elle est toujours comme ça ?

- Non… Parfois pire…

Finalement, Chloé se tourna vers les argentés.

- Vous choisissez : Où va-t-on ?

Kadaj se tourna vers Loz et Yazoo et ils se placèrent en cocus.

Il commença en chuchotant :

- Bon… On fait quoi ?

- Kadaj… Tu sais que c'est un piège. Si tu dis l'un, l'autre va te détester…

Semblant peser le pour et le contre, Kadaj se détourna d'eux.

- Eh bien… On a choisit…

Les trois jeunes filles attendirent la réponse.

- De suivre Chloé.

La jeune fille soupira et décida de se rendre à Gold Saucer, après tout, c'était un endroit connu que plusieurs personnes espéraient voir…

Ils se mirent donc en marche…

O.o.O

Kitsune avait disparu, Sonia riait comme une démente, Loz était entouré de filles pas trop catholiques, Yazoo était à moitié ivre, et Kadaj et Chloé avaient envie de pleurer devant ce spectacle.

Euh… Non en fait…

- Chloé, on s'emmerde ! C'est fermé !

La jeune fille soupira.

- Je pouvais pas savoir moi que ça allait être fermé !

Elle soupira à nouveau devant l'expression des autres. Les argentés semblaient déçus alors que Sonia et Kitsune voulaient détruire la grille.

- On va faire un compromis. On n'aurait même pas put s'acheter un billet de toute façons, on est fauchés. Si on allait à Corel pour acheter un peu de bouffe et chasser les monstres, on aurait assez d'argent.

Les argenté semblèrent d'accord, mais Sonia coupa leur envie en disant :

- Ouais. Mais Barret le barbu est aussi à Corel je te rappelle.

- Je ne crois pas non. Il doit être allé voir Marlène, j'en suis sûre.

Ils commencèrent donc à marcher dans le paysage aride.

* * *

_**Et voila pour le chapitre! Mici Kalisca d'avoir corrigé si vite!**_

_**tipha, me fait pas rire Et on va voir bientôt la personne qui a été envoyé la... Tu vas voir...**_

_**Melior, ouais, vraiment tifa tape sur les nerfs... lol, je crois que je la déteste encore plus que bonbon rose (aeris) XD Tant mieux si tu aimes les cheveux de sonia n.n**_

_**Ravenhill, toi aussi tu trouves? j'ai adoré l'écrire ( même si certains fans de film auront reconnu la base XD) Et oui, Avalanche... Sont achalant hien? XD**_

_**Hé bien laissez des comm, ca me fait toujours plaisir!! Et votez pour mon poll sur ma page. Je veux savoir votre opinion!**_


	17. Chapitre 16: Boulot

**Chapitre 16 : Boulot**

Les jeunes terriennes se laissèrent tomber contre un mur d'un des bâtiments.

- Pouah… Je déteste les déserts.

Sonia acquiesça tandis que Kitsune haussait les épaules.

Après avoir un peu récupérés, elles se levèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux.

Chloé sourit légèrement. La ville s'était bien reconstruite après tout. Barret y était sûrement pour quelque chose avec ses puits de pétrole. Les gens semblaient heureux malgré leur fatigue évidente. La vie n'était pas facile, mais elle était beaucoup plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait été jadis.

Elle regarda les panneaux. Le premier qu'elle fixa était le magasin de reprise, mais après le naufrage… Tous ses objets électroniques étaient morts et le reste, en piteux état…

Elle soupira avant de sortir son argent de ses poches. Les autres firent de même. Ils comptèrent qu'ils auraient assez d'argent pour durer quatre jours, mais ensuite, plus rien…

Se doutant que ce serait au bar qu'ils pourraient savoir s'il y avait des monstres à tuer, elle se dirigea vers celui-ci.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne pour le moment, mais l'endroit était assez chaleureux.

- Bonjour petite. Désolé, c'est interdit de vendre de l'alcool aux mineurs,

Chloé lui sourit gentiment.

- Je ne suis pas venue pour prendre de l'alcool. Je voulais savoir s'il y avait des monstres dans le coin qui avaient besoin d'être tués.

Les autres entrèrent à sa suite. Ils avaient l'air un peu fatigués, mais l'homme se doutait qu'ils étaient bien assez puissants…

Il leur montra une table et s'installa avec eux.

- Eh bien… Il y a bien un Tomberry qui a pris le goût de tuer des humains… Il a déjà tué une famille qui était partie faire un pique-nique.

Les argentés hochèrent la tête.

- Vous voulez ce job ? On n'a pas beaucoup d'argent, mais nous voulons venger cette famille. Ils étaient aimés dans le coin…

Kadaj se leva.

- On peut y aller tout de suite si vous voulez.

Chloé rit ainsi que ses deux amies.

- Bon okay… On vous le laisse…

Chloé se retourna vers l'homme.

- Autre chose à tuer dans le coin ?

L'homme réfléchit un moment.

- Il y a bien…Non… Oubliez ça…

- Quoi ?

- Il y a un monstre qui est apparut dernièrement. Il a apporté avec lui une étrange fièvre… Les enfants sont malades et certains en meurent. Nous ne savons plus quoi faire… Plusieurs de nos hommes sont partit pour ne jamais revenir…

Chloé se tourna vers les autres.

- Vous en dites quoi ?

Kadaj leva le pouce.

- Ben quoi, on va pas laisser une chance de vous impressionner les filles….

Sonia rit encore alors que Kitsune rougissait sous le regard de Yazoo. Chloé sourit à Kadaj et sauta dans ses bras.

- Allons-y alors, grand dada !

- Hein ?

- Laisse tomber, allons-y !

Le barman attrapa son bras.

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir combien nous vous donnons pour ça ?

- On verra bien !

Ils quittèrent le bar sous le regard surpris de l'homme.

O.o.O

Ils avaient fait une pause à un petit casse-croûte tout près et mangèrent. Après une visite chez le forgeron du coin, ils avaient acheté deux fusils pour les filles. C'était mieux que rien, et c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient payer pour l'instant.

O.o.O

- Rah… J'en peux plus, fait trop chaud. Ce maudit monstre, il est où ? Si ça continue, je vais vouloir le tuer juste pour pouvoir aller me coucher après…

Chloé éclata de rire devant les dires de Sonia.

- Bah, So, t'en fait pas… Il est sûrement proche…

Au même moment, un arbre s'écroula sur eux.

Ils se dispersèrent pour voir un monstre s'approcher d'eux.

Il était noir avec des taches jaunes.

Chloé se concentra et fit lever une nappe d'eau souterraine pour la lancer contre le monstre et le retenir prisonnier des liens d'eau. Mais dès que l'eau entra en contact avec lui, elle devint noire et d'aspect toxique.

- Les gars, ne touchez pas au monstre, il est mortel !

Yazoo, Kitsune et Sonia commencèrent à tirer sur le monstre tandis que Kadaj réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Il vit des gouttes de sueur perler sur le front de la jeune fille.

- Chloé, ça va ?

- Ouais…

Dire ce mot sembla lui coûter beaucoup d'effort.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se rappela des mots de Sonia. Elle mettait sa vie sur la ligne de la mort à chaque fois qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs à outrance.

Il partit en courir vers le monstre avec son nouveau Souba. La lame vola vers les yeux du monstre. Kadaj réussi à en percer un et à éviter le sang qui en coula.

Il entendit un cri venir de la part de Loz.

Il courut vers eux et vit Chloé étendu sur le sol. Elle était très pâle.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle.

Elle respirait très faiblement.

Il la prit et la posa plus loin. Le monstre était en piteux état, mais sans l'eau pour le retenir…

Kitsune leva les bras et fit lever un mur de feu autour de lui.

Le monstre voulut sortir et ne réussit qu'à se blesser.

Sonia s'approcha de Chloé.

Elle passa une main au-dessus de son amie et ferma les yeux.

- Chloé… Espèce de sale cruche débile ! Baka, baka, baka !

Elle commença à secouer la jeune fille.

-Mais réveille-toi, espèce de débile !

Kadaj l'éloigna d'elle.

- Elle est fatiguée, c'est tout, hein ?

Sonia baissa la tête.

Kadaj commençait à avoir peur.

- Allez, dis-moi qu'elle est seulement au bout de ses forces et qu'elle va dormir deux jours puis que tout va être correct… Dis-le-moi !

- Non.

- Mais dis-le !

Il l'attrapa et commença à la secouer.

-Dis-le !

Il s'appuya à la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a… ?

- Elle était déjà épuisée de votre aventure. Elle vient d'utiliser les dernières réserves de son énergie.

- Quoi !?

- Je t'avais dit ce qu'il arriverait si elle le faisait.

- Non…

Il se mit à ses côtés et prit Chloé dans ses bras.

La jeune fille ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Yo… Patate…

Il se força à sourire.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Chloé ?

- Parce que… Vous avez besoin d'argent… Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Je vais dormir et tout va bien aller.

- Sonia m'a dit…

- Hé, écoute-moi, je vais bien aller… Tu me crois ou tu crois So ?

- Toi, mais…

- … Ça va aller… Je suis juste… si… fatiguée…

Elle ferma les yeux doucement.

Tout devint noir dans son esprit.

* * *

**_Tipha, je suis heureuse que tu ai aimé lol... et oui, bientôt, on arrive!!_**

**_Melior, et oui j'adore écrire tout ces moments qu'elle passe avec Kadaj lol. Et le gold saucer, on va le voir, t'en fait pas!_**

**_Ravenhill, vive les baffes sur la tronche de notre mignon kadaj adoré! J'avoue que j'y avais pas pensé a mon chewi... ca aurait été bien drole lol_**

**_Enfin, le prochain chap arrive bientot, mici a kalisca des les corriger avec tant d'ardeur!_**


	18. Chapitre 17: Continuer

**Chapitre 17 : Continuer**

Kadaj serra les dents.

Elle…

Elle…

Il serra fortement Chloé contre lui.

Elle était endormie profondément. Il allait devoir en prendre soin…

Le monstre s'écroula dans son cercle de feu. Le manque d'oxygène en était venu à bout. Kitsune baissa les bras et frappa des mains. La carcasse prit feu et le monstre disparut.

Kadaj se leva avec Chloé dans les bras alors que Sonia, Kitsune Loz et Yazoo avaient la tête baissée. Ils étaient chanceux qu'elle ne soit pas morte…

Une fois en ville, ils se dirigèrent directement vers le bar et quand le barman les vit, il se précipita vers eux.

- Vous y êtes vraiment allés ?

Kadaj hocha la tête.

Le barman se pencha vers Chloé.

- Elle est blessée ?

- Exténué serait un mot plus approprié.

- Eh bien, je vous laisse deux chambres. On verra votre paiement plus tard. Je suis sûr que tout le monde y mettra du sien, vu que vous nous avez débarrassés d'un lourd fardeau. Nous pouvons habituellement battre un tomberry en groupe, mais pas celui-là.

Il leur montra les pièces et les laissa se séparer en groupe. Kadaj insista pour rester avec Chloé et Sonia ou Kitsune ne purent pas dire non. Donc pour la nuit, Kadaj, Chloé et Sonia étaient dans l'une et Yazoo, Loz et Kitsune dans l'autre.

Le plus jeune installa Chloé contre son épaule et l'abria délicatement.

- Repose-toi, Clo…

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant.

O.o.O

_Elle flottait dans l'eau. Elle commença lentement à tomber et atterrit sur son lit._

_- Zack ?_

_Celui-ci semblait exténué._

_- Il vous faut faire vite. La personne est près de vous._

_- Au Gold Saucer ?_

_- Exactement._

_- Compris._

_- Et prend plus soin de toi. Kadaj était sur le bord de faire une syncope quand tu es tombé endormie. Ta magie est beaucoup plus puissante que celle de tes amies, mais elle puise plus d'énergie aussi._

_- Je sais. Mais il le faut. Ils ont besoin de moi…_

_L'homme lui sourit et lui fit un signe d'aurevoir._

O.o.O

Chloé se réveilla, enveloppée dans des couvertures chaudes. Elle bailla longuement avant de réprimer un gémissement de douleur. Ses muscles la faisaient souffrir atrocement.

Elle sentit une épaule contre elle, puis vit Kadaj.

Il avait enlevé sa combinaison et était en boxer contre elle alors qu'elle portait une chemise trop longue.

Elle reposa sa tête contre lui. Un sentiment de sécurité qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie avant l'envahit. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et sourit longuement.

-Merci Kadaj… D'exister…

O.o.O

Le jeune argenté ouvrit les yeux un peu et l'entendit le remercier d'exister.

Il resserra son étreinte.

Il la vit ouvrir les yeux et lever son visage vers lui.

Il devait le reconnaître, elle semblait ordinaire. Elle n'était pas une beauté, loin de là, mais ses yeux… Ils étaient comme des puits, des puits dans lesquels il pouvait y voir une âme semblable à la sienne…

Il baissa la tête vers elle et l'embrassa. Il ferma les yeux en savourant le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Après un long moment, il sépara ses lèvres des siennes et vit un sourire béat étirer celles de Chloé.

- Hm….

Il lui sourit et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il remarqua après un moment qu'elle s'était rendormie. Il hésita avant de décider de faire pareil.

O.o.O

Sonia soupira en les voyants enlacés.

- Sont mignons…

Elle se leva, s'habilla et descendit en bas.

Elle vit Yazoo en train de manger une tartine alors que Loz mangeait ce qu'elle aurait mangé en deux jours.

Elle réprima un éclat de rire et finalement céda en voyant Kitsune faire pareil que Loz.

La jeune fille leva la tête, la bouche pleine et vit l'autre totalement hilare.

- Maif pokoi tuff ris ?

L'autre rit encore plus alors que Yazoo commençait à faire pareil.

La pauvre Kitsune avala avec difficulté sa bouchée.

- Ben quoi ? J'avais faim moi !

Loz lui tapota le dos.

- Moi aussi. Allez, on continue.

Tout en levant les yeux au ciel, Sonia vint s'installer aux côtés de Yazoo.

Elle se pencha vers lui tout en prenant une tartine.

- Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.

L'argenté rougit.

- Tu…crois ? Elle est gentille. On a parlés hier soir jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

La terrienne lui fit un clin d'œil.

- J'en suis sûre.

Elle vit le Barman venir vers eux.

- Salut vous tous. Bon… J'en ai parlé avec le village, et nous pouvons vous donner 70000 gils pour nous avoir libérés de ce monstre.

Sonia avait presque la bouche par terre. C'était une fortune ! Pourtant, il fallait l'avouer, il ne resterait que 10000 de libre après leur passage au Gold Saucer.

Elle se leva et s'inclina devant l'homme.

- Merci beaucoup. Vous nous aidez à aider la planète. Je vous remercie.

Elle prit le sac qu'il lui tendait.

Il semblait intrigué.

- Aider la planète ?

Il regarda et vit que le bar était vide.

- J'ai le temps de vous écouter si vous voulez bien me raconter…

Il s'installa alors que Sonia cherchait ses mots.

- Eh bien… Il y a une personne qui, sans le vouloir, fait mal à la planète. Nous devons la trouver pour qu'elle arrête. Elle ne sait pas elle-même ce qu'elle fait.

- Mais pourquoi vous ? Pourquoi pas Nos Héros, Cloud Strife et Barret ainsi que leur troupe ?

- En fait, ils ne sont pas au courant de toute cette histoire… C'est une mission qui nous a été donnée par la planète elle-même, elle voulait laisser Cloud et les autres se reposer un peu.

L'homme hocha la tête.

- Oui, je comprends, surtout après leur nouveau combat contre les trois frères argentés, les réincarnations de Sephiroth ! Barret m'en a un peu parlé.

Les deux frères baissèrent la tête un peu. Heureusement que Chloé leur avait teint les cheveux…

Ils entendirent du bruit venant d'en haut, puis virent Chloé et Kadaj descendre les marches, main dans la main.

Ils semblaient flotter tout les deux sur un petit nuage.

- Bien dormis les amoureux ?

Kitsune pouffa alors que Sonia les regardait en riant. Loz et Yazoo souriaient.

- Ils nous ont payés.

Chloé sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

- Ah… Okay… Tant mieux…

Elle s'installa sur une chaise avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait Loz dessus.

- Oh désolée Loz…

Kadaj fit semblable, mais sur Yazoo.

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel.

- Kadaj, je suis pas un siège…

Loz n'osait pas parler, mais regardait Chloé qui semblait s'être rendormie.

- Chloé…

Il lui toucha doucement l'épaule.

- Je suis pas une chaise moi non plus…

Chloé et Kadaj semblèrent se réveiller et s'excusèrent en même temps.

Le Barman éclata de rire avant d'aller servir de nouveau clients.

Une fois que tout le monde eut mangé, ils montèrent à l'étage préparer leurs bagages.

O.o.O

Ils firent rapidement leurs adieux et se dirigeaient maintenant vers le Gold Saucer…

* * *

_**Je sais Melior que ma bestiole est terrible! Et tu sais quoi? je pensais à pikachu quand je l'ai créé XD Pour les autres, tu verras bien, mais n'y compte pas trop... et oui, le barman c'est un bon gars.**_

_**tipha... voyons tu me connais mal! faire mourir mon perso?! voyons! (se courbe en riant) même moi je suis pas si sadique... pour l'instant**_

_**Laissez des reviews, ca me fait toujours vraiment plaisir!**_


	19. Chapitre 18: Woah!

**Chapitre 18 : Woah !**

La bande était devant les portes.

- Vous êtes six ? Ca va vous faire 60 000 gils, je vous prie.

Chloé soupira.

- Il n'y a pas de tarifs de groupe ?

- Oh, oui c'est vrai !

Ils évitèrent de sauter de joie et attendirent.

- Cinq et plus… 10. Ca va vous faire 54000 gils alors.

Souriante, elle lui tendit l'argent.

- Bonne journée au Gold Saucer !

Les portes s'ouvrirent.

O.o.O

Elle était seule avec Kadaj, les autres ayant trop eut envie de faire certains manèges. Elle, de son côté, cherchait pour l'intrus mais ses recherches n'étaient pas vraiment fructueuses…

Ils passèrent devant le tunnel des amoureux. Elle ne réussit pas à se rappeler s'il était là dans le jeu, puis haussa les épaules.

Kadaj le vit aussi et rougit un peu.

-Heu… Chloé… Ça te dirait de…

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Hm ?

- Tu veux aller là ?

Il lui pointa nonchalamment le tunnel.

Elle lui sourit.

- D'accord.

L'homme à l'entrée les aida à monter à bord d'un des cygnes et la balade commença.

**_O.o.O Flashback O.o.O_**

Tout rouge, Kadaj s'approcha de son plus vieux frère.

- Dit Yazoo… Comment on fait savoir à une fille qu'on l'aime vraiment bien… ?

Avec un sourire énigmatique, l'autre s'approcha de Kadaj.

- Eh bien… Comme on va au Gold Saucer demain… Tiens, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un tunnel des amoureux. Emmène-la dedans. Une fois à l'intérieur, fais semblant de t'étirer en baillant et passe ton bras autour de ses épaules.

Un peu plus et Kadaj prenait des notes…

- Ensuite, normalement, elle devrait poser sans tête contre toi. À ce moment, profite-en !

- Hm…

**_O.o.O Fin Flashback O.o.O_**

Avec des gestes exagérés, Kadaj bailla et passa son bras derrière les épaules de Chloé.

Réprimant un éclat de rire, la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. C'était tellement classique ce coup ! Elle lui sourit un peu et, étant très fatiguée, s'appuya contre lui.

Kadaj de son côté était hyper heureux de voir que la technique de son frère fonctionnait.

Il posa sa tête contre la sienne et sourit tendrement, sans se douter que Chloé était en train de s'endormir contre lui.

- Dis, Chloé …

Pas de réponses.

- Je t'aime beaucoup…

Toujours pas de réponses.

Il soupira en se demandant si elle était mal à l'aise, pencha la tête et vit qu'elle s'était endormie, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il sourit à son tour, attendri malgré lui tout en l'installant de façon à ce qu'elle soit plus confortable.

Une fois la balade finie, il fit signe à l'homme pour qu'ils refassent un autre tour. L'homme, constatant que l'autre était endormie, hocha la tête et les laissa continuer.

O.o.O

- Yahhhhouuuuu !

Kitsune avait levé les bras alors que Loz la tenait fort, ayant peur.

La montagne russe commença à descendre de plus en plus vite. Yazoo rigolait avec Sonia alors que Loz voulait seulement mourir.

Une fois débarqué, Loz courut vers la poubelle la plus proche et commença à se vider l'estomac.

- J'aime pas…

Sonia tapota doucement son dos alors que Yazoo et Kitsune se lançaient des petits regards en coin.

- So, On va aller faire un tour, on se rejoint ici dans deux heures, okay ?

Hochant la tête, elle aida Loz à s'asseoir.

O.o.O

Yazoo et elle se regardaient, gênés.

- Hum… On fait quoi ?

L'argenté réfléchit un petit moment.

- Eh bien… On pourrait aller voir la parade.

- Il y a une parade ?! Je veux voir !

Elle lui attrapa la main et le tira dans le sens inverse de la parade.

- Heu, Kitsune, la parade, c'est par là…

Sans rien dire, elle commença à courir dans l'autre sens, suivie d'un Yazoo hilare.

O.o.O

Chloé s'était réveillée à la fin du deuxième tour.

- Oh… Désolée Kadaj… Je… j'ai…

- T'en fais pas, tu es encore épuisée de ton action de l'autre jour.

Il lui sourit doucement et l'aida à débarquer.

Chloé figea un instant puis commença à courir. Un visage qui lui semblait connu était passé devant elle.

Elle rattrapa la personne puisque celle-ci n'allait pas vite.

- Désolée monsieur, mais j'ai l'impression de vous connaître…

L'homme se tourna vers elle. Il portait un jean délavé et usé et un chandail blanc tout aussi usé. Deux yeux semblables à des puits noirs se plongèrent dans les siens.

Surprise, elle ne bougea pas.

- Oui ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Son visage n'avait aucune réelle expression.

- Vous êtes L, je me trompe ?

Il haussa les épaules.

Elle lui sourit.

- Je suis heureuse que ce soit vous qu'on nous ait envoyé chercher.

- Qui ? Qui vous a envoyé me chercher ?

- Zack Fair, un ancien membre des SOLDAT. Il est mort, mais continue à protéger ce monde avec Aeris. Vous devez vous avoir rendu compte que vous n'êtes plus dans votre monde, non ? Et que la magie existe ? Enfin… Voulez-vous me suivre pour que je vous présente à mes compagnons ? Ils sont gentils... Je heu... Roh, je suis pourrie pour parler avec les génies...

Elle marcha quelques pas et vit qu'il la suivait.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à ce grand personnage. Il devait la trouver bien stupide… Remarque, il avait été capable d'endurer Matsuda alors… (Personnages du manga Death note)

Kadaj semblait la chercher des yeux et elle lui fit signe.

- Hé ! Je suis ici ! Je l'ai trouvé ! Zack m'a dit la vérité, il était tout proche !

Le jeune garçon courut jusqu'à eux.

Il inclina la tête vers L.

- Bonjour. Heureux de constater que vous semblez aller bien.

L le regardait en mâchouillant l'ongle de son pouce, puis hocha la tête.

- Vos yeux… sont spéciaux.

Kadaj lui sourit, un peu crispé.

- Je sais.

Voulant désamorcer la situation, Chloé se mit entre les deux.

- Heureuse de voir que vous vous entendez bien.

Soupirant, L la regarda.

- En fait, la statistique que votre ami me déteste déjà est de 76.4. Mais vous, je dirais que c'est à 4.3, alors je crois que vous devez m'apprécier.

Elle pouffa de rire.

- Je vois que vous continuez à tout dire en pourcentage, L. Ici, les noms sont peu importants. Puis-je vous appeler par votre vrai nom ou par un de vos noms d'emprunts tel que DeNeuve, Ryuuzaki ou un autre ?

Soudain plus attentif, L la regarda avec un intérêt renouvelé. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement intelligente, mais une lueur brillait dans ses yeux. La même lueur que la sienne. La solitude, la tristesse, la fatigue y étaient présentes.

Regardant sa montre, la jeune fille sourit.

- Il est temps d'aller retrouver les autres. Ils doivent nous attendre dans le coin alimentaire.

O.o.O

- Non, je vous réexplique… Vous prenez la matéria comme ça…

Kitsune s'évertuait à apprendre à Ryuuzaki (le nom qu'il avait choisi pour l'instant) le fonctionnement d'une matéria de feu.

- C'est impossible que cet objet fabrique des flammes. Il n'y a aucune trace de matériaux inflammable dessus ou à l'intérieur.

Soupirant de découragement, Kitsune se tourna vers Sonia qui riait.

- Allez, aide-moi So ! Il ne veut pas me croire.

Se tournant vers Ryuuzaki, Sonia lui expliqua brièvement :

- Tous les mondes sont différents. Ici, il y a des monstres et la vie de la planète peut produire des pierres, comme celle-ci, qui ont des pouvoirs. Il faut mettre de son énergie en pensant au sort et il fonctionnera si vous avez assez de flux magique en vous.

Pensif, Ryuuzaki prit la matéria du bout des doigts. Puis, semblant décider que ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer, il fit ce qu'elle avait dit. Soudait une colonne de flamme s'échappa de la sphère.

Sous le choc, il lâcha la matéria.

- Je ne vous croyais pas, mais maintenant…

Chloé, quant à elle, réfléchissait à la façon dont il aurait pu venir ici.

- Ryuuzaki, quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?

- Watari avait effacé toute notre banque de donnée. Le Shinigami avait disparu…

Semblant chercher dans ses souvenirs, il mordilla son pouce.

- Je…ne sais plus…

- Rem a offert sa vie pour sauver Misa-misa… Il a marqué votre nom dans le Death Note… Et vous avez eut une crise cardiaque…

Semblant se souvenir, il hocha la tête.

- Le visage de Raito… Je le savais, mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer…

Hochant la tête, les filles semblèrent désolées. Elles avaient toute suivit la série Death Note et, à la mort de L, Sonia avait même arrêté de l'écouter.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mello et Near vont l'attraper et son propre Shinigami le tuera.

Hochant la tête, il resta silencieux.

Loz et Yazoo avaient décroché depuis longtemps, ne suivant plus la conversation. Kadaj essayait, mais peinait.

- Donc finalement, une fois morts, les utilisateurs du Death Note ne deviennent pas des Shinigamis comme je le pensais… Ils vont dans un monde différent, laissés à eux même. C'est presque plus horrible que de devenir un Shinigami. Comment faire pour vous renvoyer dans votre monde ou au moins un monde où votre présence ne blessera pas cette terre d'accueil ?

Ryuuzaki lui fit signe de se taire.

- Vous me dites que ma présence ici blesse ce monde ?

-Oui. Votre seule présence blesse cette planète. Votre essence n'est pas compatible.

Il réfléchit longuement.

-Donc je dois partir… Mais pour aller où… ?

- Ceci n'est pas votre problème. C'est moi et mes amies qui allons devoir trouver une solution. Pour l'instant, il est tard. Essayons de trouver un endroit où dormir.

Ils quittèrent les restaurants après avoir mangé une bouchée. Enfin… Ryuuzaki avait littéralement dévoré un gâteau à lui seul.

O.o.O

Ils prirent trois chambres. Kadaj, Ryuuzaki et Chloé étaient dans l'une, Loz et Sonia dans l'autre et finalement Yazoo et Kitsune dans la dernière.

O.o.O

Chloé se laissa tomber sur le divan, attrapa une des couvertures sur le lit tout proche et s'enroula dedans.

- Je suis exténuée, alors bonne nuit. Vous pouvez discuter, mais ne me parlez pas, à moins que vous vouliez que je vous réponde en ronflant.

Elle leur tourna le dos alors que L souriait. Elle était drôle. Il se tourna vers Kadaj qui baillait longuement.

- Elle ne vient pas de ce monde-ci, la probabilité est de 79.2. J'ai raison ?

- Oui. Elle vient d'un monde semblable au vôtre, mais sans les êtres que vous appelez Shinigami.

Plongé dans une réflexion profonde, Ryuuzaki ne remarqua presque pas que Kadaj se couchait dans son lit après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Chloé et s'avoir demandé s'il devait la coucher dans lit.

Soupirant, il se coucha et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit très vite.

* * *

**_Lol Melior. Imagine si ça aurait été sephy-kun XD et oui, kitsune avec Yazoo, sont mignon ensemble non?_**

**_Tipha, es-tu décue de la personne? Je relisais tout mes death note et l'idée m'est venue comme ça lol._**

**_Avec l'espoir de recevoir des reviews, ciao tout le monde, au prochain chapitre!_**


	20. Chapitre 19: Home sweet home

**Chapitre 19 : Home Sweet Home**

L, pour une des rares fois de sa vie, s'était couché pour dormir. Son sommeil avait été réparateur. Les cernes sous ses yeux avaient même légèrement diminuées. Son esprit semblait un peu embrumé sur le coup, puis sembla fonctionner encore plus rapidement que d'habitude.

O.o.O

_Chloé était avec Zack. Mais pour une fois, ils n'étaient pas dans sa chambre, mais dans le camion, celui que tout le monde connaissait. Il y avait un peu de bosses sur la route, mais rien de trop dérangeant._

_Il semblait soulagé._

_- Vous avez réussit à le trouver. J'ai cru comprendre que vous le connaissez._

_- Dans un manga japonais. Il est le héros d'une certaine façon. Il a été tué injustement._

_Se tapotant le menton, Zack se tourna vers elle à la mention de la dernière phrase._

_- Il est mort ?_

_- Oui. Son ennemi l'a tué._

_- Mais comment se fait-il…_

_- La punition pour avoir utilisé un livre interdit devait d'être envoyer à sa mort dans un monde inconnu._

_Songeur, Zack regarda un moment le paysage avant de se tourner vers elle._

_- Il faut le renvoyer d'où il vient. Ou au moins, dans un autre monde dans lequel sa présence ne blessera pas l'autre planète._

_Hochant la tête, Chloé attendit qu'il continue._

_Semblant mal à la l'aise soudain, Zack la regarda._

_- Veux-tu retourner dans ton monde ?_

_Surprise, elle resta silencieuse._

_-Tu sais, continua-t-il, voir ta famille, tes autres amis…_

_-Et abandonner Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz ?_

_- Eh bien… Ils sont d'ici et toi de là-bas…_

_Elle baissa la tête._

_- Mais Zack… J'aime Kadaj. Je pourrais mourir pour lui._

_- Je sais… _

_Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole._

_-Je vais te faire un marché…_

O.o.O

L avait faim. Faim pour des sucreries. Déjà que pour les derniers jours, il avait été presque privé de toute friandise, son cerveau en demandait ! Il se leva, se mit devant Kadaj et souleva une de ses paupières pour le réveiller.

Malheureusement, notre glucosé ne savait pas encore l'étendue des réflexes de l'autre. Une épée se posa sous sa gorge en une fraction de seconde.

- Que faites-vous ?

- Je voudrais avoir un peu d'argent pour aller acheter à manger.

- Ah…

Soupirant, Kadaj se leva en enlevant l'épée qui menaçait Ryuuzaki.

Il fouilla dans leur pochette à Gils et lui en donna 500.

- Avec ceci, vous devriez être correct.

Il fronça des sourcils en voyant l'autre tenir l'argent du bout de doigts.

- L'argent est propre, n'a pas traîné dans le sang d'un monstre, pas besoin de le tenir comme ça…

- Je tiens tout comme ça.

L s'assit un moment dans sa position habituelle et regarda Chloé dormir.

- Elle est étrange… Elle me connaît, sait des choses que seulement Watari… non Wammy sait et pourtant elle n'est pas exceptionnellement intelligente comme Near ou encore Mello…

Kadaj s'approcha.

- Mais elle a du cœur. Et c'est ça qui est important.

L le regarda un instant avant de baisser la tête vers l'argent.

- Du cœur ? J'en ai eu un peu pour Yagami Light et voyez ce que ça a donné. Il en a profité pour me tuer.

Baissant la tête à son tour, Kadaj soupira.

- Et moi j'ai cru une extra-terrestre qui se prétendait être ma mère et elle m'a mené à une mort certaine… Sans Chloé, moi et mes frères serions morts…

L releva la tête et le regarda.

- Je vais aller acheter de quoi manger.

Avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, Kadaj lui cria :

-Et ne dépensez pas tout en sucrerie là !

O.o.O

Kitsune se réveilla, couchée contre l'épaule de Yazoo. Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres de l'autre.

- Bien dormi ?

Elle hocha la tête et reposa sa tête contre lui en soupirant de contentement.

- Tu es très confortable, il faut te donner ce point…

O.o.O

Au même moment, Loz ronflait encore aux côtés d'une Sonia exaspérée.

- LOZ !! Tu m'as empêchée de dormir toute la nuit !!

O.o.O

Chloé se fit réveiller par une caresse sur sa joue.

Kadaj était penché au-dessus d'elle et une de ses mèches avait frôlé sa joue.

- Bien dormie ?

Elle leva la tête et l'embrassa.

S'éloignant ensuite, il sourit.

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Après un moment de silence, Chloé s'approcha de Kadaj.

- Kadaj… Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te demandais de venir dans mon monde ? Tu aurais enfin la paix… Et tes frères aussi. Plus besoin de vous cacher, être des humains normaux…

Fermant les yeux, Kadaj essaya de s'imaginer la scène. Il se vit habillé normalement, se baladant avec Chloé sans avoir peur de voir un monstre surgir ou encore de voir Strife et sa bande les attaquer…

- Ce serait bien…

Elle hocha la tête.

- Tes frères, penses-tu qu'ils aimeraient ça ?

- Tu peux leur demander, je ne sais pas…

L entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là.

- Oh, continuez comme si je n'étais pas là…

- L, ne dites pas ça sinon je vais dire comme misa-misa et ça va donner que je vais vous appeler voyeur.

L sourit en se souvenant de ce moment.

Kadaj se frappa le front en voyant la nourriture que Ryuuzaki avait rapportée. Des petits gâteaux, des sucreries, tout plein de choses… sucrées…

- Je vous avais dit de ne pas tout dépenser en sucrerie !

Haussant les épaules, il laissa tomber la nourriture sur la table base et se mit déballer petit gâteau sur petit gâteau.

Chloé se mit à côté.

- Bah ça va faire changement.

Elle attrapa un biscuit et croqua dedans.

Loz entra en courant dans la chambre.

- Ahh ! Elle veut me tuer !

Sonia apparut, enragée.

- Tu m'as pas laissé dormir !

Elle sauta sur Loz et fit son possible pour le martyriser alors que le pauvre essayait de se défendre… Sans lui faire mal.

Hilares, Chloé et Kadaj les séparèrent alors que Sonia se laissait tomber sur un de leurs lits.

- Je dors ici.

Elle se glissa dans les couvertures et ne dit plus un mot.

Loz vit la nourriture sur la table et quêta l'accord de la part de L.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

L'argenté glouton ne se fit pas prier et commença à manger.

Chloé sourit un peu à Kadaj.

- Viens manger, ensuite, faut que je parle à tout le monde… Zack m'a dit quelque chose pendant mon sommeil.

Intrigué, L la regarda.

- Ce Zack, vous m'avez bien dit qu'il était mort, non ?

- Oui.

- Alors comment…

- Il est mort et est dans la Rivière de la Vie. Normalement, il surveille Cloud, un des héros de ce monde. Il est aussi celui qui surveille l'état de la planète.

Hochant la tête, il commença à mordiller son ongle.

On cogna à la porte.

Yazoo entrebâilla la porte.

- Salut tout le monde.

Il était un peu dépeigné et Kitsune était à côté, les yeux bouffis.

Chloé eut envie de rire en voyant l'air de Kitsune. La jeune fille se laissa tomber à côté de Loz et commença à manger.

Elle prit une longue respiration.

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire à tous.

Ayant finalement l'attention de tout le monde, elle hésita.

Promenant son regard sur le groupe, elle réalisa une chose.

Ils la suivaient tous, les argentés depuis le début, sans trop de question, ils avaient confiance en elle et les filles l'avaient suivit aussi sans question. Profondément touchée, elle s'assit contre Kadaj.

- J'ai une proposition à faire de la part de Zack.

Kitsune sembla plus réveillée, Loz arrêta de manger, Yazoo releva la tête et L la regarda intensément.

- Il voudrait nous renvoyer dans notre monde.

Avant qu'elle ait eut le temps de rajouter quelque chose, Kadaj lui serra la main plus fort.

- Mais…

Chloé le coupa.

- Attend, je continue. Il nous permet de vous amener. Ryuuzaki aussi, en fait surtout lui.

Les argentés se lancèrent des coups d'oeils.

Elle se retourna vers les deux autres filles.

- On fait quoi ?

Soudain, il eut un grand bruit derrière elle.

Elle se tourna et vit la porte défoncer. Rude, Reno, Tseng et Elena entrèrent d'un coup dans la pièce.

Reno reconnut Chloé et se figea. Rude aussi.

Tseng regardait les argentés avec une haine palpable. Elena était crispée derrière lui et les menaçaient de son arme.

- Hé, je connais une des jeunes. C'est elle qui m'a donné la figurine !

- On s'en fou de ta figurine Reno, arrête de nous en parler.

- Ouais, mais…

- Arrête.

Le rouquin fit la moue.

Sonia, encore figée de le voir, sembla se réveiller de sa léthargie.

- Woaouh ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est Reno !

Elle sauta presque sur le rouquin qui bomba le torse.

- On me connaît partout ! Je suis un héros !

Soupirant, Tseng menaçait encore les argentés de son arme et Elena aussi.

- Nos informations étaient bonnes…

Elena, trop stressée, pressa la gâchette de son arme. La balle toucha Chloé à l'épaule.

Laissant un léger gémissement sortir de ses lèvres, elle tomba à genoux.

Furieux, Kadaj prit son arme qui était sur le lit.

- Comment osez-vous ? Elle n'y était pour rien ! Et je m'excuse de mes actes passés, c'était Jénova qui me disait de les faire et je la croyais ! C'était ma mère et je n'avais connu qu'elle depuis le début ! Je suis désolé, mais on m'a maintenant ouvert les yeux ! Laissez-nous tranquille !

Chloé saignait beaucoup de l'épaule et Sonia était retenue par Reno qui lui bloquait les bras.

- Laissez-moi aller la soigner ! Allez ! Reno, je vous en prie ! Rufus ne le saura pas !

Reno n'osa pas pour autant la laisser, sachant qu'Elena le dénoncerait ou encore Tseng.

Chloé perdit finalement connaissance.

O.o.O

_Elle était de retour dans sa chambre, mais Zack n'était pas là._

_- Zack !_

_Elle eut beau hurler, il n'apparut pas avant un bon moment._

_- Vite, envoyez-nous dans notre monde avec les argentés et L, ils sont en train de se faire attaquer par les Turks !_

_Hochant gravement la tête, il ferma les yeux et commença à prononcer des paroles dans une langue étrange._

_Se sentant tirée par en arrière, Chloé commença à voir flou, puis le noir complet l'enveloppa._

O.o.O

* * *

_**Mici Kalisca de tout corriger!**_

_**Melior, j'ai tellement rit! C'est tellement la plus classique des coups! Mais il faut bien avouer, c'est surement le seul que Yazoo connaissait. Ils ont été enfermé pendant tant de temps! XD Vive kitsune et Yazoo lol.**_

_**Tipha, vive L! bave alors tu as aimé? je suis soulagée n.n et c'est sonia ki a laché apres sa mort, pas chloé lol menfin ;)**_

_**Laissez des comms, ca me fait toujours plaisir, surtout que là, pour plusieurs, l'école est finie!**_


	21. Chapitre 20: We're home humnot really

**Chapitre 20 : We're home ! Hum... not really**

Se sentant tirée par en arrière, Chloé ouvrit les yeux juste au moment où elle tombait sur un Kadaj qui était tombé sur un Loz qui était tombé sur un Yazoo qui était tombé sur une Kitsune qui était tombée sur une Sonia qui était tombée sur un L qui était tombé sur un… Reno ?!

À moitié évanouie, elle roula sur le côté, enlevant son poids de la pile.

Elle se secoua un peu, puis aida Kadaj et les autres à se relever.

Kitsune avait perdu connaissance, manquant d'air et ayant reçu un bon coup de poing de la part de Loz.

Ils étaient tous sous le choc et L était très vexé de s'être fait écraser par une bande de débile.

Reno était dans son coin, épaules affaissées, regardant autour de lui, complètement perdu.

Sonia, qui avait toujours eu un faible pour Reno, pour la façon dont il réagissait, qu'il tournait toujours tout à la blague pour cacher que ça lui faisait mal, pour le fait qu'il faisait ce qu'il devait faire et non faire ce qu'il voulait et surtout pour son torchon sorti… Il vit la jeune fille venir vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire.

- J'aurais dû te lâcher finalement.

Elle s'installa à ses côtés.

- Je suis désolée qu'on t'ait entraîné ici.

- Bah…

Il haussa les épaules.

- Au fait, on est où ici ?

- Dans notre monde…

Chloé arriva à leurs côtés et se mit devant Sonia.

- So…

- Quoi ?

- On n'est pas redevenus… comment dire… normales.

S'en rendant soudainement compte, tout le monde commença à se regarder. Rien n'avait changé, ni les yeux des argentés, ni ceux des filles ainsi que leurs cheveux.

Inquiète pour les argentés, Chloé se dirigea vers Kadaj.

- Eh merde… Comment on va faire ? Au besoin, pour les cheveux, des teintures, c'est une bonne explication, et pour les yeux… Des verres de contacts. On dira qu'ils sont fragiles et qu'on ne peut pas les enlever.

Hochant la tête, Sonia se dirigea vers Kitsune, toujours évanouie.

Une belle bosse poussait sur son front et, par réflexe, Sonia essaya de faire sa magie curative. Elle fonctionna.

- Chloé ! Ma magie fonctionne ! Nous ne sommes donc pas sur Terre ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Chloé se concentra et vit l'eau lui obéir.

- Oui. Nous sommes sur Terre. Je l'ai senti…

Elle attrapa une matéria de feu qui traînait par là.

- La preuve.

Elle essaya de faire fonctionner la matéria, sans résultat.

- Pourquoi, nous avons encore nos pouvoirs, je ne le sais pas…

Elle se laissa tomber aux côtés de Kadaj et mit sa tête sur les genoux du jeune homme.

- Eh bien, tu va pouvoir avoir les cheveux de ta couleur naturelle ici.

Kadaj lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Elle entendit Reno clamer, tout heureux que son arme fonctionne.

Après quelques essais, ils constatèrent que toutes les armes étaient encore en bon état.

Soulagés pour la plupart, ils décidèrent de se préparer pour passer la nuit à cet endroit. Une fois le campement installé, un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

- Brrrrmmmmmm….

Tout le monde se tourna vers Loz et Kitsune qui rougirent en même temps.

- Désolée !

- Désolé...

Riant, Chloé leur fit signe que ce n'était pas grave.

- Je vais aller chercher à manger, j'ai senti une rivière pas loin. Kitsune, je compte sur toi pour allumer un feu et So, je sais pas on est quelle saison, mais si tu trouvait des fruits, ce serait bien. Prend juste ceux que tu es sûre qu'ils sont comestibles. Au pire, amène-les ici, on les vérifiera ensemble.

O.o.O

Kadaj avait insisté pour l'accompagner alors ils étaient partis tous les deux en quête de la rivière. Après un moment de marche, ils entendirent un bruit d'eau.

Ils coururent un peu et arrivèrent devant une petite rivière dont l'eau semblait assez potable, enfin… plus que celles dans les bas fond de Midgar ou encore ceux de Edge.

Elle se concentra et localisa quelques poissons, mais ils étaient tous contaminés par des produit toxiques. Elle soupira en se tournant vers Kadaj.

- Rien à faire. Ils ne sont pas comestibles, ils sont contaminés par des produit pires que la Mako. La Mako, elle rend plus fort. Ça, ça rend malade et faible, du mercure… Il doit y avoir une ville pas loin…

- Donc l'eau n'est pas plus potable ?

- Non, je vais en faire avec l'humidité ambiante, mais il va falloir que je fasse attention à la pollution de l'air…

Ils retournèrent sur leurs pas.

- Votre planète a l'air en mauvais état.

- Oui, mais pour la plupart des gens, ce n'est pas grave parce qu'ils vivent en ville où l'eau est traitée, la nourriture des épiceries correcte et les plantes presque inexistantes. Plusieurs maisons ont des systèmes de purification d'air. Il y a même des endroits sur notre planète que pour travailler, les gens doivent avoir des masques d'oxygène.

Effaré, Kadaj s'arrêta.

- Votre monde est en train de mourir ?!

- Oui. Les mesures écologiques ont été prises trop tard. Certains pays refusent de voir l'état de dégradation de la planète.

- Et tu aimes ton monde ?

- Oui, je sais que ma planète va durer assez longtemps pour que je puisse y vivre jusqu'à ma mort… Les quelques personnes que j'aime y sont à présent.

Ils continuèrent à marcher un moment et arrivèrent enfin au camp.

Le feu était allumé. Tous les yeux se posèrent sur elle et semblèrent déçus de la voir revenir les mains vides.

- Dé…Désolée…

Elle baissa la tête.

- Les poissons sont gorgés de mercure…

Soupirant, les deux autres Terriennes se laissèrent tomber par terre.

Reno la regarda, intrigué.

- C'est quoi du mercure ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, L la devança.

- ''Du nom de la planète Mercure à laquelle l'analogie alchimique associait ce métal. Corps simple, métal d'un blanc argenté, liquide à la température ordinaire, présent dans la nature sous forme de cinabre, d'où on l'extrait par grillage du minerai dans un courant d'air.''( NdA : vraie description selon le dictionnaire XD) Substance très toxique que l'on retrouve maintenant dans l'eau près des villes et des barrages, s'accumulant dans la chair des animaux, les rendant impropres à la consommation.

Reno le regardait complètement perdu depuis la seconde ligne ainsi que Loz et Kitsune.

- Oyo ?

L leva les yeux au ciel et recommença à les ignorer.

Chloé haussa les épaules en riant.

- Bah, au moins t'as compris la fin ?

- Ouais… Mercure égal mauvais.

Souriante, elle hocha la tête.

- Bon, au moins le message est passé.

Elle sentit la fatigue commencer à la gagner alors elle s'installa pour se coucher. Les autres firent de même, mais Reno, non habitué de dormir avec eux et L également, se regardaient et semblaient indécis.

Soupirant, Sonia fit une place à Reno prêt d'elle, place que le rouquin accepta avec joie, et fit signe à L de se mettre de l'autre côté. Se retournant vers Reno, elle fonça les sourcils en disant :

- Si je sens une main baladeuse, je t'arrache ce qui te sert de bijoux de familles. Compris ?

Reno déglutit en souriant nerveusement.

- Euh… ouais…

Il continua en chuchotant :

- Elle fait peur cette fille… Mais elle est sympa et bien roulée…

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

- Euh, que j'avais peur de rouler ?

- Loz est à tes côtés, ait pas peur, poule mouillée.

- Bonne nuit tout le monde !

Ils s'endormirent les uns après les autres. L était le dernier, mais il réussit tout de même à fermer les yeux, et n'ayant pas le choix encore une fois, il dut dormir couché… Décidément, ça allait devenir une mauvaise habitude… ( pour lui XD)

* * *

**_Yay! Plein de reviews! XD, j'ai pas fait venir tous les Turks n.n vive reno! XD_**

**_Melior, contente de voir que t'a aimé lol_**

**_tipha, je te le répète, c'est bien sonia qui dit ca n.n_**

**_Ysa666... roh, je vais te punir! À coup d'amour! Mouhahahahahaha! Yay, une autre qui aime pas Cloud (tire la langue à Kalisca qui a corrigé les chapitres à une vitesse folle (merci encore n.n.)) Enfin, contente de voir que tu as aimé!_**

**_Ravenhill, c'était ca le but XD non, j'ai le jeu et c'est une vraie fortune la premiere fois que tu y vas. Me souvient plus le vrai chiffre, mais c'est un sacré paquet. Enfin..._**

**_Au prochain chapitre tout le monde (votre pauvre auteur qui fait du 11h jour toute la semaine u.u)_**


	22. Chapitre 21: Debout tas de nouille!

**Chapitre 21 : Debout, tas de nouilles !**

Chloé se figea d'horreur en se réveillant. Une chose noire était sur son visage.

Des pattes longues.

Poilues.

Et huit yeux qui la regardaient.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Elle se leva en coup de vent et commença à courir comme une dératée en se sacrant des claques dans le visage.

Les autres commençaient à se réveiller.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Kitsune, les yeux encore voilés par le sommeil, vit Chloé se rouler par terre en hurlant de terreur.

Convaincue de faire un rêve particulièrement drôle, elle se recoucha et se rendormit.

Les autres la regardaient, sans savoir trop quoi faire.

Le premier à réagir fut Kadaj.

- Chloé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

La pauvre s'était remise à courir comme une dératée.

Kadaj commença à lui courir après.

- UNE ARAIGNÉE GÉANTE DANS MA FACE !

- Mais il n'y pas d'araignée dans ta face !

Elle s'arrêta brusquement.

- Ah oui, tu as raison.

Se laissant tomber par terre, elle souffla un peu.

- Sale bête.

Kadaj s'était mit à ses côtés.

- Tu as fait toutes ces simagrées pour une araignée ?

Frissonnant, elle lui jeta un regard noir.

- C'est plus fort que moi, quand j'en vois une je hurle ou j'attrape la chaussure de quelqu'un d'autre pour l'écraser.

Kadaj rigolait à ses côtés.

- Hé ris pas, toi, tu dois avoir une haine envers les piqûres, ben moi c'est les araignées.

Le jeune homme arrêta de rire.

- Tu sais que j'ai une horreur des aiguilles ?

- C'est évident. Peu importe la personne, après c'être fait mettre du Mako plein les veines, tu dois sûrement détester les piqûres.

Il hocha la tête. Puis hésitant, il la regarda.

- Pourquoi tu as peur des araignées ?

- Une de mes gardiennes, quand j'étais petite, m'a fait dormir sur un matelas remplit d'araignées, je n'ai pas dormit de la nuit. Toutes les sales bêtes n'arrêtaient pas de se promener sur moi, sur mon visage. Et quand on est jeune, ça laisse des traces. Depuis, les serpents sont mes amis aussi, étrangement. Ils sont ennemis jurés tu savais ?

- Non… Elle était méchante ta gardienne ?

- Négligente plutôt… Elle écoutait ses émissions pourries d'amour genre Dallas, les feux de l'amour ou des émissions comme ça… Elle me laissait courir dans la rue alors qu'il y avait de la circulation…

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Et tes parents payaient pour ça ?

- Ma mère. Ils étaient séparés. Enfin…

Elle se leva en s'époussetant puis figea.

- Attend je…

Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit le son caractéristique d'une couleuvre.

- Kadaj ! Il y a une couleuvre ! Je la veux !

Elle commença à chercher et après cinq minutes, elle trouva un petit serpent tout mignon qui s'enfuyait.

- Attend-moi mon joli, fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas fait tout ça…

Kadaj la suivait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. La plupart des gens avaient peur des serpents, à tord. Plusieurs étaient venimeux, mais quand ils sentent habituellement que tu ne leur pas de mal, ils ne sont pas méchant. Et les non-venimeux sont simplement gentils. Un peu froussards, mais gentils. Un peu comme Loz quoi.

Il la vit l'attraper avec agilité et la caresser. la laissant s'enrouler autour de son poignet.

- Regarde ! Je l'ai eu !

Elle semblait si fière ! Il lui sourit doucement avant de l'attraper pour l'embrasser. Elle ferma les yeux de contentement et approfondit leur baiser.

Après un moment, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

Elle était légèrement rose.

- Bon, on ferait peut-être mieux de rejoindre les autres et trouver une ville ou un village pas loin…

Ils se remirent en marche.

Arrivés au campement, ils entendirent des soupirs de soulagement.

- On vous attendait !

Sonia les regardait, fâchée, puis se figea en voyant le serpent.

-Chloé ! Tu as été attraper des serpents, encore ?! On n'a pas de temps à perdre !

- Mais elle était sur le chemin…

Elle baissa la tête.

- Désolée…

L s'approcha alors vers eux.

- Hum… Il y a 76.2 que ce serpent soit venimeux.

Au même moment, le serpent se lova vers lui en semblant en colère.

L recula et le serpent se recoucha tranquillement sur le poignet de la jeune fille.

Surprise, Chloé regarda le serpent.

-Venimeux ? Mais il n'y en a pas des venimeux chez moi ! Et il est gentil avec moi pourtant…

Intervenant, Yazoo la regarda, mais surveillait le serpent aussi du coin de l'œil.

- Peut-être que vos pouvoirs font que les animaux reconnaissent en vous des amis.

Hochant la tête, elle regarda le petit reptile et le chatouilla.

- Oh oui, t'es un bon petit serpent toi, t'es pas méchant pour deux sous…

Pensive, elle le flatta encore un peu.

- Petit serpent, fais-moi plaisir, sois gentil avec l'homme là, il est gentil avec moi.

Semblant comprendre, le serpent baissa la tête.

- L, approchez.

Hésitant, L approcha.

- Roh et puis zut ! Je vais vous appeler par votre vrai nom, ici ce n'est pas dangereux. Lawliet, venez ici, je vous prie.

Grognant, il approcha.

Le serpent leva la tête et regarda la jeune fille puis le jeune détective.

Elle hocha la tête. La langue du reptile sortit de sa bouche pour sentir l'inconnu, puis il desserra ses anneaux et se dirigea vers la main de l'homme.

Il se blottit contre la main de l'homme, ce dernier complètement figé.

- Incroyable… Je ne croyais à cette théorie qu'à 15.1 mais là, j'y crois à 87.4...

Le serpent revint vers Chloé.

Il se plaça autour de son cou, comme si sa place y était depuis toujours.

- Allons-y, si vous voulez manger…

Soudainement plus réceptifs, Kitsune et Loz commencèrent immédiatement à faire les bagages.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route.

* * *

**_Wow... gros chapitre XD mais très fun a écrire lol. juste un peu une pause entre deux gros chapitres..._**

**_Melior, mouahahahahahahaha! tu ne sauras jamais (s'enfuie... chercher le prochain chapitre XD)_**

**_Ravenhill, c'était le but XD, moi même je n'y comprend rien, c'est vraiment la description donnée dans le petit robert des années... heu... vieilles XD et oui ca coupe encore lol REno est un indécrottable mongol... rien a faire..._**

**_tipha, oh non, ce n'est pas fini... il reste encore quelques chapitres!_**

**_cold, te voilà rassuré j'espère? contente de voir que tu me lis! n.n Merci d'avoir laissé une review!_**

**_À la prochaine tout le monde!_**


	23. Chapitre 22: Allié

**Chapitre 22 : Alliée**

Ils marchaient depuis un bon moment, les moustiques attaquaient sans pause…

Finalement, ils arrivèrent près d'une route. Une demi-heure de marche plus tard, une grosse camionnette passa près d'eux et arrêta.

- Vous avez besoin d'un lift ?

- Oui. Juste pour savoir, nous sommes où ici exactement ?

Étonné, le monsieur la regarda étrangement.

- Eh bien, ici vous êtes près de Rivière-du-Loup.

Les personnages de Final Fantasy se jetèrent des regards, cherchant de quoi l'homme parlait, puis ils haussèrent les épaules.

- Rivière-du-Loup ? Wow, on est loin de la maison ! Pouvez-vous nous déposer en ville, je vous prie ?

- Bien sûr, embarquez. Couchez-vous au fond du coffre pour que la police ne vous voie pas. Les filles, vos cheveux pourraient dépasser, embarquez à l'intérieur, et toi aussi.

Il pointait Yazoo.

Yazoo s'installa aux côtés du chauffeur, les filles sur la banquette arrière alors que Lawliet, Loz, Kadaj et Reno se couchèrent dans le coffre.

Soupirant, Kadaj fermant les yeux et les autres l'imitèrent pas longtemps après.

O.o.O

Dans le camion, la situation était assez tendue.

- Donc, vous venez d'où ?

-On vient des environs de Victoriaville.

Hochant la tête, Chloé prit le relais.

- Oui, nous allons chez une amie pour faire un film de parodie, mais vu qu'on n'a pas beaucoup d'argent, on fait du pouce…

Hochant la tête, le monsieur sourit un peu.

- Elle vous attend pour quelle heure, votre amie ?

-En fait, nous étions sensés arriver demain, mais on a réussi à avoir un lift de nuit, alors nous avons pu dormir un peu et, surtout, arriver en avance.

- Juste par curiosité, quels sont vos noms ?

- Moi, c'est Chloé, elle c'est Sonia, elle Roxane, mais on l'appelle tous Kitsune, lui c'est Yazoo. Les autres dans le coffre, c'est Lawliet, Reno, Samuel et Luc.

Elle avait décidé de changer les noms de Kadaj et Loz qui étaient encore plus spéciaux que Yazoo. Hochant la tête, l'homme prit un virage et ils purent voir une ville défiler devant eux.

- Alors c'est ça Rivière-du-Loup ? C'est beau !

- Vous n'êtes jamais venus ?

- Non, mon amie est une correspondante depuis longtemps, on se voit souvent à la Webcam, mais ça va être la première fois en vrai.

- Ah, c'est vrai, la nouvelle génération…

- En fait, est-ce qu'il y a un endroit ou l'on pourrait avoir un ordinateur avec Internet ?

- Oui, je vous y déposerai.

- Merci.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, ils entraient dans un restaurant d'une chaîne populaire ( XD pas de poursuite je vous prie !) et allaient au comptoir pour louer l'ordinateur pour un moment.

Ils avaient besoin d'argent terrien.

Chloé, frustrée, vida son sac par terre.

- Merde, il est où le reste de mon argent ?!

Elle vida littéralement son sac par terre et fouilla dans tout. Finalement, elle en sortit un billet de 10 en mauvais état. Mais après tout, il avait résisté à un voyage au fond de la mer…

Elle le tendit, victorieuse, au serveur qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous avez deux heures.

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers les autres.

Ils entourèrent l'ordinateur.

Démarrant MSN Messenger, elle fut assez brillante pour se mettre hors ligne.

Elle vit avec soulagement que son amie était en ligne.

Ce qui suivit fut marqué dans l'histoire.

- Kikou ! Euh… ça va ?

- Oui toi ?

- Bien. Devine où je suis !

- Heum… Chez toi ?

- Non.

-Où ?

- Chez toi !

- Quoi ? T'es à RDL ?

- Oui, et j'ai besoin de toi… J'ai comme un gros prob… Genre argenté, rouge pis sucré.

- Hein ?

- Je suis au resto J'aime-la-merde-de-clown, tu peux venir ?

- Oui, je n'habite pas trop loin. Mais c'est quoi la blague argenté, rouge et sucrée ?

- Tu vas voir…

Elle ferma la conversation et se tourna vers les autres.

- Heum… Préparez-vous à de l'hystérie.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent à l'extérieur.

Elle la vit arriver en voiture, mais passer tout droit, ne la reconnaissant pas.

- Hé ! Je suis ici !

La jeune fille rousse se tourna vers eux.

Ses cheveux roux étaient assez longs, sa taille fine, elle mesurait environ 5'4 et ses yeux étaient verts.

Elle la regarda sans comprendre, puis lui sauta au cou.

- Tu es vraiment venue ?!

- Eh oui. Et pas seule… Tu ne devineras jamais…

La jeune file se tourna vers les autres.

- Argenté, rouge et su…cré…

…

…

Elle fixait les garçons, complètement bloquée.

Agrippant le bras de Chloé, elle semblait manquer un peu d'air.

- Tu as trouvé des gars qui ressemblent hyper gros aux persos de FF pour ma fête ?! Merci !

Elle sauta au cou de Chloé qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Euh… Pas tout à fait… C'est pas des personnes qui ressemblent hyper gros au perso de FF, C'EST des persos de FF et Lawliet de Death Note.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, elle était coincée à tapoter gentiment les joues de sa correspondante.

- Hé réveille-toi Marianna ! Allez, j'ai deux morts de faim sur les bras, un en manque de sucre, deux autres qui veulent dormir, j'veux pouvoir passer du temps avec Kadaj et l'autre, ben je sais pas ce qu'il veut à part baiser tout ce qui bouge !

Insulté, Reno tourna le dos aux autres sous les éclats de rires du reste du groupe.

Finalement, la jeune rousse reprit connaissance.

- Tu me niaises, hein Chloé ? T'es venue à RDL pour me faire une blague non ?

- Euh non… Est-ce qu'on peut trouver une place où parler sans se faire déranger ?

- Euh… Oui. Par ici.

Elle les guida vers un parc, puis dans un bois et ils s'y enfoncèrent pour se rendre jusqu'à une clairière.

Marianna les avait bien observés depuis le début. Ils étaient mal en point, fatigués, sales, mais avaient pourtant une force qui se dégageait d'eux…

Troublée, elle se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre.

Les autres s'installèrent aussi et firent un rond, comme par habitude.

- Je veux que vous me disiez tout, sans mensonge. Je veux la vérité si vous voulez que je vous aide. Je vous crois, mais je veux savoir…

- Eh bien… Ça a commencé quand… … … Et puis il y a eut Cloud et sa bande qui nous ont attaqués… … … Le bateau à coulé, Zack m'a sauvée et… … …

La jeune rousse écoutait tout ce qu'elle disait, s'intéressant parfois aux points de vue des autres, les petites notes que ceux-ci ajoutaient au récit. Peu à peu, elle comprit toute l'aventure et hocha la tête.

- Bien, je vais vous aider, mais, à une condition.

Soupçonneux, Kadaj la regardait.

- Si vous retournez là-bas, je veux venir.

Embarrassée, Chloé la regarda.

- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas si Zack pourra nous y renvoyer… Et je ne sais pas si tu es compatible avec leur planète…

Songeuse, Marianna ferma les yeux.

- Tu demanderas à Zack, hein ?

- Oui. Je sais que c'est important pour toi.

Chloé fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille.

Se levant, Marianna regarda le groupe.

-Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas dormir à la belle étoile ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Souriants, ils hochèrent la tête.

- Bon… Il y a une bonne marche à partir d'ici jusqu'à chez nous et mon lift est parti…

Ils reprirent leurs effets personnels et attendirent qu'elle leur montre le chemin. Reno, excédé, se mit devant le groupe.

-Non, mais c'est pas normal tout ça ?! On est où là !? Répondez-moi enfin ! Et pourquoi c'est la gamine qui est la chef ? Je comprendrais pour les argentés, mais là !

Chloé se tourna vers lui, souriante, son serpent sortant de son col, sentant la colère cachée sous le faux sourire.

- Mon très cher Turk, si tu n'as rien écouté depuis tantôt, je résume : On est dans mon monde ainsi que celui de Sonia et Kitsune que voilà. Nous avons une alliée qui peut nous aider, ce qui est gentil de sa part. Et pour ce qui est que c'est moi qui dirige…

Elle s'approcha de Reno doucement et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Personne ne m'a donné le commandement et cela me fait aussi étrange qu'à toi de diriger, ou au moins de montrer la voie. Les argentés me suivent depuis un moment et espèrent avoir une vie meilleur que celle dont la Shinra…

Elle cracha le nom avec dégoût.

- …la Shinra a bien voulu leur offrir. Et je vais tout faire en mon pouvoir pour les aider parce que ce sont les personnes que je chéris le plus au monde que tu vois ici présent.

Le rouquin déglutit difficilement et vit avec horreur le serpent s'approcher de lui.

- Et toi, rouquin qui se fit juste aux apparences et qui n'écoute jamais, je l'ai déjà dit, c'est un serpent non-venimeux, arrête de le regarder comme ça.

Elle se détourna et se dirigea vers Marianna.

-Si quelqu'un veut que ce soit une autre personne qui montre le chemin, dites-le maintenant, ça ne me dérangera pas, mais le faites pas dans mon dos.

Sérieux, les autres la regardèrent.

- Non, c'est correct. Avant je préférais être le chef, mais quand la situation dépasse mes capacités, ça ne me dérange pas que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre.

Chloé sourit à Kadaj qui venait de parler et se tourna vers les autres qui hochèrent la tête.

- Allons-y alors !

Et le groupe commença à marcher.

* * *

**_Mouahahahahaha... mettre les choses au clair avec reno c'est toujours très plaisant... XD_**

**_Melior, VIVE LES SERPENTS! XD oui, ils sont sur Terre... le mystere a plané (ya pas plané fort lol)_**

**_Tipha... tu verras bien... tu verras bien..._**


	24. Chapitre 23: Repos mérité

**Chapitre 23 : Repos mérité**

Après un bon moment de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin une à maison assez jolie près du bois.

- C'est chez toi ?! Wow, c'est joli.

Les autres regardaient la maison. Une maison simple, mais qui était, dans son genre, assez rare dans leur monde, n'ayant pas de béton ni de poutrelle d'acier…

Tout le monde se tourna vers Loz et Kitsune quand de nouveau, un bruit étrange se fit entendre.

- Ben quoi ?! On a faim nous !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Chloé se tourna vers Marianna.

- Hé Maria, on peut avoir quelque chose à manger, ça fait un bon moment qu'on a rien avalé…

Elle déposa le serpent à terre et celui-ci s'éloigna, mais elle eut l'impression qu'il reviendrait à coup sûr.

Elle les guida dans la maison et ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Ils étaient vraiment tous en mauvais état… Leurs vêtements déchirés, ils étaient sale, avaient des cernes presque égaux à ceux de Lawliet, ce qui était pour tout dire !.

Maria se dépêcha de préparer un petit quelque chose à manger.

- Vous êtes chanceux dans votre malchance, mes parents sont partis pour une semaine.

Trop fatiguée pour répondre, Chloé hocha la tête.

Ils mangèrent avidement les hot-dogs puis certains d'entre eux commencèrent à bailler.

Leur hôte alla fouiller dans les vêtements de ses parents pour trouver des vêtements pour eux, mais pour qu'ils ne s'en doutent pas, elle fouilla dans ceux qu'ils ne portaient presque plus.

Elle revint, les bras chargés.

- Désolée s'ils ne sont pas beaux, mais au moins, ils sont propres. Je vais laver les vôtres après que vous vous soyez lavés.

Reconnaissante, Chloé lui sourit.

- Merci pour tout…

Ils tirèrent à la courte paille pour l'ordre dans lequel ils passeraient.

Ce fut Sonia, Yazoo, Lawliet, Reno, Kitsune, Loz, Kadaj et finalement Chloé.

Rendu à Loz, il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude, mais ils se lavèrent quand même, l'eau n'étant pas glaciale vu que c'était l'été.

Chloé enfila la chemise trop grande ET rose ainsi que la jupe en jeans que lui avait trouvé Maria. Ils étaient chanceux que les parents de la jeune fille ne jettent jamais leur vieux vêtements même si ceux-ci ne leur faisait plus ! Ainsi, il y en avait de plusieurs tailles. Seul Loz semblait un peu serré dans les siens et Kitsune flottait dans son chandail.

Maria fit de son mieux pour trouver une place où dormir pour chacun. Kadaj et Chloé gagnèrent un lit, Yazoo et Kitsune aussi. L décida de se mettre dans un des fauteuils et se mit dans sa célèbre pose.

Loz et Sonia dégotèrent chacun un divan et Reno eut droit à un matelas portable et un sleeping bag.

- Hé, pourquoi c'est moi qui hérite du sac de couchage ?

Soupirant, Sonia le regarda.

- Kadaj et Chloé ainsi que Kitsune et Yazoo ont droit à leur intimité, ils sont en couple. D'ailleurs, Chloé est blessée à l'épaule. Zack semble l'avoir guérie, mais elle reste sensible. Loz est déjà endormi…

Reno baissa la tête, déçu.

- Eh bien…

Il releva la tête.

- Allez viens. En se serrant, on peu bien s'installer.

Il ne réagit pas sur le coup, puis vint se coucher à ses côtés.

Pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de faire comme d'habitude avec les filles. Non, celle-là était… différente. Il ferma les yeux en sentant sa chaleur dans son dos.

O.o.O

Chloé était avec Kadaj dans le lit. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient enfin seuls, pour de vrai, sans avoir peur de venir se faire attaquer.

Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, de plus en plus longtemps et langoureusement.

Elle ferma les yeux de contentement, appréciant chaque gestes de l'argenté.

- Kadaj… je… je… t'aime.

- Moi aussi…

Leurs baisés enfiévrés continuèrent un moment, puis Chloé s'éloigna.

- Pas ici… On va attendre d'être ailleurs, pas chez quelqu'un d'autre, okay ?

Il hocha la tête et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

O.o.O

Elle se réveilla, enlacée par Kadaj qui dormait encore.

Il semblait tellement plus jeune, ainsi endormi ! Toutes les traces de peur, de haine, de regret, de souffrance qu'il portait toujours au visage disparaissaient. Il semblait si serein.

Elle sourit doucement en replaçant une des mèches de cheveux qui couvrait le visage de Kadaj.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux brusquement, serrant sa taille puis sembla relaxer en la voyant face à lui.

- Salut toi…

- Salut.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Mieux que depuis très longtemps, si tu savais…

- Je sais…

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- J'ai une envie terrible de nager… J'ai vu une piscine hier. Crois-tu qu'elle nous laisserait y aller ?

Pensive, elle posa sa tête sur le torse de l'argenté.

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais lui demander.

Un long moment de silence suivit.

- Faudrait bien se lever.

- Mouais, faudrait.

Un autre long moment…

- Mais j'veux rester avec toi…

- Allez la Tomberry…

- Hé, en quoi je ressemble à une tortue avec un couteau de boucher ?

- T'es mignonne, mais aussi dangereuse.

- Oui, mais…

-Pas de mais, allez, lève-toi !

Il la jeta presque en bas du lit.

- Hé !

Au même moment, pareil à son habitude, Loz entra en coup de vent !

- Le déjeuner est prêt ! Venez man…ger…

Ses yeux étaient posés sur Chloé qui rougit comme une tomate en tirant les draps sur elle.

- Loz !

- Je… Désolé !

Il disparut en coup de vent encore une fois.

Soupirant, Kadaj secoua la tête.

- Va falloir que je lui parle…

Encore rouge, Chloé hocha la tête.

- Ouais…

Elle alla aux toilettes rapidement pour prendre une petite douche et s'habilla prestement pour ensuite descendre.

Kadaj passa après elle pour aller à la douche aussi.

Une fois en bas, elle vit Maria en train de s'affairer.

S'approchant d'elle, elle s'assit sur une chaise.

- Maria… Moi et Kadaj on se demandait si on pouvoir aller dans la piscine…

L'autre se tourna vers elle.

- Bien sûr ! Et je suis sûre que vous ne vous noierez pas, si je me fis à ce que tu m'as dit.

Chloé rit un peu en baissant la tête.

- Merci, t'es vraiment gentille… Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait…

Maria s'approcha d'elle se baissa à sa hauteur.

- Hé, hé, fais pas cette tête, tu fais de ton mieux, si ça aurait été moi, je crois qu'il aurait eu beaucoup plus de casse ! Ou un Zack en burn-out.

Riant un peu, Chloé se tourna vers elle.

- Merci…

- Bon, j'entends la douche se fermer, prépare-toi pour aller te baigner, allez !

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et fouilla dans ses t-shirts.

Elle lui en tendit un bleu foncé.

- Mets ça et… Euh…

Elle fouilla dans un autre et trouva des shorts vert foncé.

- Ça.

Elle ferma la porte et Chloé se changea.

En sortant, elle vit Kadaj se mettre une paire de short dans les bras.

- Va te changer, mini terreur !

Il haussa les sourcils.

- Hein ?

Chloé sauta au cou du jeune homme.

- Allez, mini terreur.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Kadaj soupira.

- Mais expliquez-moi c'est quoi la blague au moins !

- Va te changer, mon amour, je t'en parlerai dans la piscine.

Elle le laissa aller pensive, puis se tourna vers Maria.

- Il va falloir que je lui raconte tout... Mais je ne sais pas comment.

Maria sourit.

- Tu trouveras bien les mots justes. Allez, va dehors, je te l'envoie.

- Merci.

Chloé se dirigea vers la piscine et entra graduellement dans l'eau. Elle attendit un moment, puis sentit la transformation. Elle se laissa couler un peu dans l'eau et respira de bien-être.

Sonia arriva sur le bord et dit sur le ton de la blague :

- Hé, je ne suis pas invitée ?

Chloé se tourna vers elle.

- So… Moi et Kadaj, est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir un moment tout seuls ?

- T'inquiètes, je vais divertir les autres, vous serez seuls.

- Merci…

L'argenté en question arriva à ce moment et courut jusqu'au bord et sauta dans l'eau.

Heureusement, il avait choisi le coin creux ! Mais il semblait avoir oublié une chose importante.

- Merde il commence à nager et fait des imbécillités !

Elle le vit revenir à la surface en boule, puis souffler comme un phoque.

Sonia les laissa seuls et Chloé se dirigea vers lui.

- Hé, fais-moi pas peur comme ça…

Il nagea vers elle.

- Enfin seuls.

- Oui, So m'a dit qu'elle surveillerait les autres.

- Bien…

Il l'attrapa et l'embrassa.

Elle passa se bras autour de son cou et ferma les yeux.

Se séparant, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai quelques petites choses à expliquer…

* * *

**_Merci Kalisca d'avoir tout corrigé!_**

**_Voila... je vais peut-être modifier la fic au complet pour effacer le nom de Kitsune qui m'est devenu très déplaisant il y peu. en effet, je me suis chicanée avec la vraie et je suis rendue folle de rage envers elle. d'ou le fait que je veux suprimer son nom. Enfin... c'est peu être enfant gatée, mais... c'est un tic à chaque fois que je vois ce nom qui me rapelle de la pure hypocrisie._**

**_Maintenant les reviews._**

**_Melior, Reno est reno! j'espère que tu as aimé le repos!_**

**_Cold (tu me rapelles quelqu'un...) je ne suis pas une auteure qui va dans l'explicite, si tu as déja lu mes autres fic, tu dois t'en être rendu compte. la relation Yazoo-Oc est bien posée, si elle ne le semblait pas avant, maintenant elle l'est. pour Cloud, tu verras bien._**

**_Tipha, vive le parlage dans le casque avec Reno! Et vive les serpents! niak niak. c'est utile les serpents! Et pour le tiré d'affaire, tu verras..._**

**_Il ne reste que 2 autres chapitres avant l'épilogue. n.n_**


	25. Chapitre 24: Sincérité

**Chapitre 24 : Sincérité**

Kadaj avait des appréhensions… Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il hocha la tête.

- Vas-y.

Perdue, Chloé hésita.

- Par quoi commencer… L'histoire de Sephiroth… Mon monde… je ne sais pas…

- Commence par Sephiroth.

- Okay. Tu dois savoir qu'avant d'être le favoris de Jénova, il était un homme bien.

Elle hésita encore un peu.

- Son histoire est complexe… Ce que tu sais de lui, eh bien, pour beaucoup ce n'est pas vrai. Avant, il défendait les humains normaux et travaillait pour la Shinra. C'est le fils d'Hojo et Lucrecia, tous deux scientifiques. Lucrecia recherchait sur les entités de votre monde, tels que Chaos, Omega… Elle était protégée par Vincent Valentine qui était Turk dans le temps et il était follement amoureux d'elle.

Kadaj écoutait ses paroles, se demandant bien où tout cela allait conduire, ne voyant pas vraiment le rapport.

- C'était un moment difficile pour Lucrecia qui, malgré son amour pour Vincent, ne pouvait pas sortir avec lui. Tiraillée, elle choisit Hojo, sachant que lui au moins serait capable de vivre assez longtemps pour voir son enfant naître. Vincent souffrait en silence, pensant que si elle était heureuse, c'était tout ce qui importait. Hojo proposa à Lucrecia de faire une expérience et, étant donné qu'elle était déstabilisée et perdue, elle accepta. Elle a donc souffert l'implantation de cellules de Jénova et un traitement à la mako. Sephiroth vit le jour. Lucrecia ne put plus jamais le voir. Vincent, ne voulant pas la voir triste, harcela Hojo pour que celui-ci lui redonne son bébé. Hojo, exaspéré par Vincent, lui tira une balle en pleine poitrine. Lucrecia vit tout la scène et essaya de sauver Vincent de toutes ses forces. Hojo, sans le vouloir, lui permit de sauver Vincent en lui disant qu'elle pourrait le prendre pour ses recherches. Elle lui injecta Chaos, ce qui le sauva. Elle, exténuée, brisée, elle alla dans une grotte et son organisme, refusant de mourir à cause de Jénova, repose maintenant dans un grand cristal.

Kadaj était abasourdi.

- Comment sais-tu tout cela, tout ceci s'est passé bien avant ta naissance !

- Je vais y venir, je veux finir ceci avant.

- Okay.

- Bon. Sephiroth subit une enfance dans les laboratoires, mais au moins l'ancien chef de projet, Gast, était un homme gentil. Il était doux avec Sephiroth. Un jour,

il s'enfuit avec l'avant dernière cétra, la mère d'Aeris. C'était justement le père d'Aeris. Il fut tué par Hojo. Pendant ce temps, Sephiroth était dans l'armée. Il est devenu général, a participé à la guerre de Wutai et devenait de plus en plus puissant. Mais les mots de Gast restaient dans sa mémoire.

- « Jénova est ta mère… »

Hochant la tête, Chloé regarda Kadaj.

- Exact.

- Alors toute notre histoire est un malentendue ?!

- D'une certaine façon, oui. Bon, je continue. Un jour, pour une mission de reconnaissance ou je ne sais pas trop quoi, la Shinra envoya Sephiroth, Zack et deux autres soldat à Nibelheim. Cloud était l'un des deux soldats.Ils montèrent à un réacteur et après une inspection, ils redescendirent. Ils restèrent au manoir Shinra un moment. Sephiroth découvrit l'ancien laboratoire de Gast, repris par Hojo. Il découvrit toutes les expériences qu'il avait subit en lisant des rapports. Mais Hojo avait tout exagéré, disant qu'il était devenu un cétra, qu'il était mieux que tous les autres humains, qu'il n'était plus humain du tout.

Kadaj la regardait, un air attristé. Il comprenait Sephiroth maintenant. Tout ce que Jénova lui avait apprit était un mensonge. Derrière l'ange à une aile, maintenant il voyait l'humain meurtri. Et ça, ça lui faisait un peu mal…

- Il est devenu fou peu à peu. Un soir, il sortit du manoir et commença à faucher les gens un par un, il mit à feu et à sang le village et monta ensuite au réacteur, là où Jénova reposait. Il ouvrit la porte, mais une jeune fille essaya de l'arrêter avec Masamune qu'il avait laissé dans le corps du père de celle-ci. C'était Tifa. Il la faucha elle aussi et elle tomba dans les marches.Zack, qui courait après Sephiroth, la sauva et la mit en lieu sûr, puis il continua son chemin pour rattraper le général.

» Pendant ce temps, Cloud avait accourut aussi, après avoir découvert sa mère morte et sa maison détruite par Sephiroth.Il vit Tifa et alla lui parler. Celle-ci lui fit des reproches tels que « les soldats sont horribles » et les phrases typiques. Zack combattait Sephiroth qui avait enlevé la statue en métal de devant Jénova. On la voyait dans son tube, accrochée dans tout ses fils.

Kadaj pouvait presque voir la scène, l'ayant déjà rêvé.

- Oui, je vois…

- Zack K.O., Cloud arriva pendant que Sephiroth fixait Jénova, partit dans sa bulle. Cloud le transperça avec l'épée de Zack. Sephiroth, en colère se libéra de l'épée et enfonça Masamune dans le ventre de Cloud, le suspendant au-dessus du vide.

» Cloud s'enfonça volontairement l'épée plus profondément et revint sur la plate-forme. Sephiroth n'en revenait pas mais en voyant les yeux de Cloud, il comprit que celui-ci était un clone de lui-même, abandonné depuis son enfance par Hojo

qui l'avait considéré comme un échec. Sephiroth prit la tête de Jénova et sauta dans le mako.

Kadaj était à présent assit sur le bord de la piscine, fatigué de nager.

Un bruit le fit sursauter et il vit Loz, Yazoo et Reno cachés derrière des buissons. Ils avaient tout entendu.

Soupirant, il les fit venir et s'installer à leurs côtés.

Chloé nageait encore dans l'eau. Reno fut assez surprit en la voyant. Il n'avait pas cru Strife quand celui-ci lui avait raconté.

Souriante, Chloé les regarda.

- Je peux continuer ?

Kadaj fit signe que oui.

- Bon… Cloud et Zack furent reprit par la Shinra et durent subir les tubes de mako pendant cinq ans. Zack finit finalement à sortir et il libéra Cloud. Ils s'évadèrent. Cloud était dans un état comateux, étant même incapable de parler. Zack le traîna jusqu'à Midgar.

Reno baissa la tête. Oui, il s'en souvenait.

- Hein Reno, on file mal dans sa peau ?

Le roux releva la tête en colère.

- J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir ! Les ordres, c'est les ordres.

- Mais tu savais que c'était mal.

- On a tout fait pour les aider indirectement, tu sais ! On a retardé les recherches. Si les stupides soldats avaient écouté les ordres, ils auraient pu s'échapper.

- Je sais Reno… Je sais…

Elle leva le bras vers lui.

- Désolée.

Il prit sa main et elle le tira à l'eau.

Il poussa un hurlement de panique.

- Merde, je sais pas nager, moi !

Elle guida ses bras autour de son cou.

- Désolée, ça je savais pas.

Restant là, elle regarda les autres.

Kadaj semblait si pensif. Toutes les pièces du puzzle devaient trouver leur place maintenant.

- Finalement, Zack a été tué. Cloud, qui était caché, le trouva agonisant. Zack lui donna son épée, puis mourut en lui disant de vivre. Cloud, désemparé, venait de

perdre la seule personne qui, à part sa mère, l'avait apprécié. Il devint fou de douleur. À partir de là, mes infos commencent à être confuses. Mais tout ça, vous devez le savoir. Le météore, la quête de Strife pour arrêter Sephiroth…

Hochant la tête pour signifier qu'ils savaient, elle se tut donc.

Reno la regarda.

- Tu ne parles pas de Genesis ni d'Angeal.

Soupirant, elle le regarda.

- Non, parce que je ne sais que peu de choses sur eux… Angeal était le mentor de Zack si je me souviens bien. En fait, ce serait Zack qui serait plus dans la capacité de te raconter des choses sur eux, vu qu'il les a côtoyés. Genesis et Angeal venaient du même village qui a été détruit, je ne me souviens plus du nom, mais je souviens qu'il y avait une sorte de pomme spéciale qui y poussait, une sorte de pomme bleue.… Ils avaient tous subit les expérimentations d'Hojo… Et possédaient tous une aile.

Reno l'écoutait, silencieux, il avait voulu savoir. Jamais Tseng n'avait voulu lui en parler. Les informations étaient faibles, mais c'était déjà mieux que le silence complet du chef…

- Genesis avait trouvé dans les écrits de Loveless une ressemblance entre le texte et ce qu'ils vivaient. Je sais que ''la déesse'' la mit dans la rivière de la vie, Angeal est décédé… Désolée, c'est pas mal tout ce que je sais…

Kadaj reprit la parole peu longtemps après.

- Bon, ton monde.

- Oui. Bon ici, vous êtes sur Terre. Notre monde est compliqué, mais tout aussi dangereux que le vôtre. Nous n'avons pas monstre, mais notre pollution est immense, nous n'avons pas de magie… euh… enfin habituellement. Les gens sont souvent comme Rufus Shinra et se foutent de tout le monde sauf d'eux-même.

- Hé, ne parle pas du boss comme ça, au fond il n'est pas mauvais.

Elle le laissa tomber.

- Il n'a qu'à réparer ses erreurs et arrêter de vouloir être le boss de la planète entière.

Elle le reprit et repassa les bras du rouquin autour de son cou, puis le porta à la partie non-creuse de la piscine.

Grognant, il se hissa hors de l'eau.

-Yo, il est pas si mal…

Elle le regarda avec des gros yeux.

- Ben… pas SI mal…

Encore les gros yeux.

- Oh pis merde, on le sait tous. Rufus, c'est une merde, mais il paye.

- Enfin une réponse franche ! Bon je continue. Notre technologie est assez avancée, mais diffère de la vôtre. Nos véhicules sont mieux par contre. Heum… On a beaucoup de maladies, mais plusieurs recherches sont en cours pour les soigner. Les scientifiques se prennent souvent pour Dieu ici. Et oui, il y pour beaucoup de personnes qu'un seul dieu. Et il s'appelle Dieu. Je sais, on n'est pas trop imaginatifs. Vos dieux ont leurs représentants ici aussi. Les enfants vont tous à l'école dans mon pays, la loi nous y oblige jusqu'à l'âge de 16 ans. Heum…

Yazoo se racla la gorge.

- Peux-tu nous parler de toi ? Jusqu'ici, tu as été assez silencieuse sur le sujet. Tu n'es pas obligée par contre.

Elle soupira. Elle se doutait bien que la question allait venir.

- Eh bien, ici je suis une étudiante moyenne, j'ai eu une grosse dépression avant d'atterrir dans votre monde. Zack lui-même m'a expliqué que c'était fait par ma différence et ma capacité à venir dans votre monde. J'étais différente de la plupart des humains ici. J'ai été mise de côté toute mon enfance par les autres enfants. Ma mère était surprotectrice, et maintenant elle me considère comme une droguée parce qu'elle trouve que j'ai beaucoup changé, mais selon elle, pas en bien. Avant Kadaj, j'ai eu un seul amoureux qui m'a trompée avec une fille aux seins énormes. Et conne. Hum… J'habitais dans une petite chambre

cradingue de résidence avant que je m'en aille pour le Japon, l'équivalent de Wutai chez vous. Je voulais quitter ma vie pour m'en refaire une autre. Mais mon avion à commencer à tomber en chute libre. Heu… Zack m'a récupérée je crois.

Kadaj lui fit signe de continuer.

- J'aime les mangas, les Final Fantasy, écrire, lire, et magasiner des jeux vidéo.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Kadaj redevint sérieux.

- Tu ne nous as toujours pas expliqués comment tu connais tout ça sur notre monde.

- Eh bien…

Elle attrapa ses shorts.

- Retournez-vous, s'il-vous-plait.

Une fois sortie de l'eau, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison.

Sonia arriva en courant, essoufflée.

- Désolée, je les ai perdus de vue…

- Pas grave, ils sont arrivés au bon moment, il aurait fallu que je réexplique le tout sinon.

- Tu leur as tout expliqués ?

- Pas le plus important.

- Oh. T'as besoin d'aide ?

Chloé regarda les pauvres garçons. Le choc allait être terrible.

- Oui.

Elle se pencha vers son amie et chuchota :

- Fais du thé et cherche des calmants. Si t'en trouves pas, tant pis, du thé seul, ça va aider.

Hochant la tête, Sonia s'éloigna.

- Maria ! J'ai besoin de ton playstation 2 !

Descendant les marches, la jeune fille regarda Chloé.

- Pourquoi ? Ah, ok, j'ai compris. Je prépare le tout.

Chloé se tourna vers les quatre garçons.

- Les gars, promettez-moi de ne pas faire de crise, pas de défonçage du mur, et si vous voulez me taper, on va faire ça dehors.

Kadaj la regarda doucement.

- La vérité va faire aussi mal que ça ?

- Peut-être plus…

* * *

**_Cold, c'est correct, quand t'a des questions, gène-toi pas de me demander._**

**_Melior, mouhahahaha... c'est étrange comment elle se rammasse toujorus avec reno, meme si je lui change le nom... (regard croche à Aodren lol) Enfin j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!_**

**_Ravenhill, t'a pas à t'excuser lol, yé, vive mgs4! jamais joué mais on a pas arrêté de m'en vendre les mérites! _**

**_tipha... et oui, plus que deux... merci, je crois bien que c'est ce que je vais faire... tien.. tu me donnes une idée..._**

**_Bien, grace à tipha qui m'a donné l'idée, je voudrais vous demander votre avis. quel nom je devrait mettre pour remplacer celui de kitsune. celui qui sortira le plus souvent ou que j'aimerai le mieux sera choisi. bonne chance à tous._**

**_Merci Kalisca d'avoir corrigé ma fic n.n_**


	26. Chapitre 25: Oh boy

**Chapitre 25 : Oh boy…**

Chloé s'était installée de côté, de façon à regarder la TV et les autres.

Sonia et Maria étaient au bord de la porte, et Kitsune, sachant qu'elle dirait sûrement une gaffe, décida de rester à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Elle mit Final Fantasy à l'intérieur et démarra la playstation.

Elle sélectionna une nouvelle partie puis commença à leur expliquer.

- Toutes les informations que je sais sur Sephiroth, Cloud et les autres viennent de ceci.

Tout en regardant les graphiques horribles, ils purent reconnaître Barret, puis Cloud, l'ancienne Midgar…

Reno fronça les sourcils.

- Alors c'est comme ça qu'ils ont procédé… Pas bête…

Kadaj resta silencieux.

- Sephiroth est plus loin ?

Chloé hocha la tête.

- Oui. Ceci est un jeu, mais celui-ci est très long. On ne vous voit pas dedans. On voit un peu Reno, mais pas beaucoup.

Elle enleva le jeu et mit Advent children.

- Ceci a été fait plusieurs années plus tard. Notre technologie avance vite dans ce domaine.

Elle démarra le film et Kadaj put se voir en image de synthèse. Troublé, il la regarda. Tout leur monde… Résumé à… cinq CDs ?

- C'est… impressionnant…

Reno venait de parler.

- Comment ont-ils fait cela ? Tout ces événements viennent de se passer il y a peu de temps, et pourtant, tu as le tout, ici, dans les moindres détails.

- J'ai même votre futur…

Elle se tourna vers Maria qui lui tendit Dirge of Cerberus, jeu qu'elle inséra dans la playstation.

Elle démarra le jeux et vit les argentés se crisper en voyant Hojo.

- Il a survécu…

Elle hocha la tête.

- Oui. Il a mit son esprit dans un synaptic net dive.

Grognant, Loz fit craquer ses jointures alors que Yazoo serrait les poings. Kadaj serrait les dents et semblait en colère.

- Merde ! Strife est vraiment un incapable !

Indignée, Marianna regarda Kadaj.

- Parle pas en mal de Cloud !

Kadaj l'ignora, puis se leva pour regarder Chloé dans les yeux.

- Chloé…

Elle leva sa main et le regarda dans ses yeux.

- Ça va se passer dans un an Kadaj. Si tu le veux bien, on va rester ici pendant ce temps et j'essaierai de m'arranger avec Zack pour qu'on retourne. Je ne te promets rien.

Après avoir hésité un instant, il accepta cette réponse puis se rassit.

Reno reprit la parole.

- Mais tu ne nous as toujours pas expliqué comment vous avez tout cela.

Elle regarda Sonia un instant avent de soupirer.

- À vrai dire, je ne sais pas si c'est quelqu'un qui est déjà allé dans votre monde, un hasard, ou quelque chose du même genre.

Elle ferma les yeux, exténuée.

- Je… avez-vous d'autres questions ?

- Tu vas faire quoi de Lawliet ?

- Je n'en sais rien encore… Intelligent comme il est, il pourrait se débrouiller, mais je vais essayer de faire mon possible pour l'aider. Pour vous aussi.

Kadaj vint à ses côtés et l'aida à se relever. Elle était blême.

- Attend, je vais t'aider.

Ils quittèrent la pièce. Kitsune vint aux côtés de Yazoo et ils s'éloignèrent ensemble. Reno, voulant encore poser des questions sur leur monde e dirigea vers Sonia qui y répondit gentiment, Loz les écoutant.

Kadaj était retourné à leur lit et obligea Chloé à se coucher.

Elle s'endormit rapidement.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il décida de se coucher à ses côtés.

Chloé tremblait un peu alors il la prit dans ses bras, ferma les yeux et réfléchit un moment.

« _Nous sommes dans un autre monde, dirigé par des Shinra, mais en pire. Ce monde est en train de mourir. Chloé semble souffrir, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Depuis qu'elle est de retour dans son monde, elle semble exténuée, _

_malade. Serait-ce à cause de ses liens avec l'élément de l'eau ? Elle semble dépassée par les éléments. Quand elle est face au groupe, elle semble si tenace, mais quand on est seuls, elle semble si fatiguée, si perdue… Et je ne peux même pas l'aider… Je me sens si inutile…_ »

Il réussit à s'endormir après un long moment.

O.o.O

Il fut réveillé brusquement par Chloé qui tremblait comme une feuille.

- Chloé, hé Chloé, réveille-toi !

La jeune fille peina pour ouvrir les paupières.

- Kadaj… Je… me sens mal…

Yazoo entra dans la pièce, laissant passer le coucher de soleil.

-Kadaj, Kitsune vient de perdre connaissance !

L'argenté se leva en coup de vent, mais hésita. Il ne voulait pas laisser Chloé seule… Il la prit alors dans ses bras et courut vers les autres.

Sonia avait des perles de sueur sur le front et essayait de réveiller Kitsune.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a… Mais je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle perdit connaissance.

Yazoo prit Kitsune dans ses bras et regarda Kadaj.

- On fait quoi là ?

Reno tapotait doucement les joues de Sonia.

- Merde, elle est bien partie aussi.

Troublé, Kadaj tapota les joues de Chloé aussi, mais elle refusa de se réveiller.

Craignant le pire, il regarda Maria.

- On fait quoi là ?

Au bord des larmes, elle le regarda sans rien dire.

Il fit signe aux autres de déposer les filles sur l'un des lits. Puis ils commencèrent à les veiller.

O.o.O

_Fatiguée, Chloé se réveilla. Elle vit Kitsune et Sonia à ses côtés._

_Zack les regardait._

_- Bon, enfin tu te réveilles… Il était temps, j'avoue que j'ai eu peur._

_Elle lui sourit doucement._

_- Ça va… Je crois._

_Songeur, Zack la regarda._

_- Je suis incapable de vous enlever vos pouvoirs._

_Déboussolée, Elle le regarda._

_- Nous enlever nos pouvoirs ?_

_- Vous n'en avez plus besoin… Et ceux-ci vous pompent toute votre énergie. Toi, vu qu'ils sont plus forts, eh bien, ils pompent plus. _

_Kitsune grogna puis se réveilla. Sonia suivit peu après._

_- Zack !_

_Sonia resta silencieuse._

_Chloé, se tournant vers Zack soupira._

_- On fait quoi alors ?_

_L'ancien soldat ferma les yeux en soupirant._

_- Je vais demander conseil à Aeris. Mais en attendant, vous devez rester endormies. _

_Il baissa la tête._

_- Je vais faire mon possible. Je suis désolé de vous avoir embarqué dans tout ça._

_Chloé se mit à genoux devant lui en prenant une de ses mains._

_- Je suis heureuse d'avoir vécu toute cette histoire. J'ai, grâce à toi, rencontré l'amour. J'ai enfin vécu._

_Elle releva la tête._

_- Si je dois mourir, j'aurai des regrets, mais pas pour ce que je n'ai pas pu faire, mais pour ce que j'aurais pu faire pour te rendre tout ce que tu m'as donnée._

_Zack la regarda, étonné, mais aussi touché._

_Kitsune et Sonia se levèrent pour poser une de leur main sur celle de Chloé et Zack._

_- Moi aussi._

_Sonia souriant au Soldat._

_-Et moi aussi !_

_Kitsune lui faisant une grimace._

_Zack se leva, se dégageant._

_- Je dois y aller… Je reviendrai._

_Il leur fit un salut de la tête et disparut._

_Chloé se laissa tomber sur le lit._

_- Merci les filles…_

_Fatiguée, elle se recoucha et les autres, sentant la même fatigue, se couchèrent aussi._

O.o.O

_Zack se tenait la tête, assis dans les fleurs d'Aeris. Elles le relaxaient, mais cette fois-ci, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Les filles avaient mit leurs vies entre ses mains, mais, s'il ne trouvait pas de solutions rapidement, elles allaient mourir…_

_Aeris apparut finalement, souriante, mais quand elle le vit, elle sembla soucieuse._

_- Zack ?_

_Quand elle vit les yeux du jeune homme, elle devint triste. Il en fallait beaucoup au jeune homme pour être à bout et avoir des yeux si ternes…_

_- Oh, Zack…_

_Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés._

_- Aeris… Je ne trouve pas de solutions… Je fais quoi ? Elles vont mourir…_

_Un air désolé sur le visage, Aeris prit la main du jeune homme._

_- Eh bien, alors, il faut trouver un plan B._

_Il leva les yeux vers elle._

_- Plan… B ?_

_- Eh bien…_

O.o.O

Kadaj tenait la main de Chloé alors que Yazoo tenait celle de Kitsune et Reno celle de Sonia. La fatigue le submergeant, il s'endormit, suivit peu longtemps après de Reno et Yazoo. À l'étage au dessus, Loz était tombé comme une mouche. Seul Lawliet et Maria étaient encore debout. Mais ceux-ci, voulant relever Loz tombèrent à leur tour dans le sommeil.

O.o.O

On courrait dans l'hôpital. C'était la première fois qu'on voyait tant de personnes tomber dans un coma si profond.

La maison était en quarantaine. Les médicaments ne faisaient aucuns effets et on avait trouvé une substance étrange dans le sang de trois d'entre eux.

Les médecins l'analysèrent et, ne sachant quoi dire, déclarèrent que c'était un nouveau type de drogue.

Ne semblant pas vouloir se réveiller, les médecins les mirent dans des chambres closes…

O.o.O

Chloé fut la première à s'éteindre. Cela causa tout un remue-ménage et les autres furent surveillés de plus près. Sans résultats, car Kadaj s'éteignit le lendemain. La semaine d'après, c'était Kitsune. Dans un laps de 24 heures, Reno aussi ainsi que Loz. Yazoo , Lawliet et Maria suivirent peu longtemps après et Sonia fut la dernière, près d'un mois plus tard…

Les autorités, ne voulant pas faire de panique dans la population, mirent ses morts sous silence. Ils les entèrent sans grande cérémonie puisqu'ils semblaient être seuls au monde. Seule Maria eut des fleurs sur sa tombe, déposées là par ses parents.

* * *

_**Hé bien... la plus grande peur de certain est arrivée... ils sont morts. je sais, je sais... je dit souvent, ben non, vont pas mourir, je fait mourir mes perso... hé bien j'ai menti XD**_

_**Melior, fallait ben! sinon imagine... XD j'espere que tu n'est pas sur le cul en voyant ce chapitre...**_

_**Tipha, ouais, pour une fois XD et puis, comment trouves-tu? un peu surprise de cette fic de chap hein?**_

_**U.U le chapitre le plus pourri de ma carrière ouvre sa premiere fan-fic heu... finalement, c'est pas le plus pourri... mais pas loin XD**_


	27. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

Saya courait avec Katie vers leur maison. Elles étaient orphelines, mais peu leur importait. Avec leur amie Cristal, elles étaient comme des sœurs. Étrangement, tous les autres enfants les évitaient… Peut-être parce qu'elles étaient différentes…

En effet, Saya avait les cheveux bleus et les yeux d'un bleu profond, comme la mer. Katie avait les cheveux d'un vert si transparent ! Ses yeux étaient gris-vert. Cristal, quant à elle, avait les cheveux roux rouge et les yeux d'un rouge carmin. On disait souvent qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux qu'un des héros de leur planète, Vincent Valentine, et même… on supposait qu'il était son père illégitime. Elles avaient le même âge, mais Katie semblait la plus vieille.

Au moment où elles allaient entrer dans le bâtiment, elles virent une voiture arriver. Un homme à l'air méchant fit descendre violemment trois jeunes garçons de la voiture. Ils avaient les cheveux si clairs ! Et des yeux vert si brillant ! Saya regarda le plus jeune. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un… Katie haussa les épaules et courut pour aller voir son petit ami Max. Il avait les cheveux semblables à ceux de Cristal. Il était assez sympathique, sans sa manie de s'attirer des ennuis…

L'homme poussa les jeunes garçons dans l'orphelinat et parla quelques moments avec leur surveillante, Madame Soka. Il quitta alors rapidement, laissant les petits là. Le plus trapu commença à pleurer. Le plus âgé commença à le consoler puis regarda autour de lui. Il la vit puis fronça les sourcils comme s'il tentait de la reconnaître.

Elle s'approcha de celui qui s'était assis plus loin, seul.

- Salut ! Moi c'est Saya.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés.

Il ne dit pas un mot avant de lever la tête.

- Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Et toi de moi ?

- Non.

Elle lui tendit la main.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Sai.

- Joli nom.

Elle lui sourit.

- J'ai l'impression de te connaître.

Il la regarda.

- Moi aussi. Pourtant c'est impossible.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est la première fois que je sors de chez moi.

- Tu as un chez toi ?

- On peut dire ça. Je viens d'un laboratoire que la troupe des héros a trouvé.

- Tu veux dire Strife et les autres ?

- Oui. Quand ils m'ont vu, le blond, il m'a regardé avec un air étrange.

Le jeune haussa les épaules.

- Je ne suis pas si laid que ça.

Saya rougit un peu.

- Non, tu n'es pas laid du tout.

Elle lui sourit.

- Allez viens !

Elle se mit devant lui, souriante, ses cheveux jouant dans le vent. Elle plaça ses cheveux un peu avant de regarder le ciel. Sai put presque jurer voir une jeune

femme, aux cheveux de la même couleur à ses côtés. Elle aussi souriait, mais semblait plus triste, en même temps qu'heureuse.

- Viens, on va jouer ensemble !

Saya se tourna vers le jeune garçon. Elle pouvait presque voir un jeune homme, les cheveux un peu plus longs, lui souriant, ses yeux ayant une pupille verticale, mais qui la regardaient tendrement.

Elle lui tendit la main et celui-ci la prit.

- Allez, présente-moi à tes amis, je vais te présenter les miens.

Elle commença à courir vers les deux autres jeunes en souriant.

Elle s'agenouilla devant celui qui avait pleuré et lui fit une bise sur la joue.

- Allez, ne pleure plus. Ici, tu verras, tu vas être bien mieux que dans cet ancien endroit où tu étais. Quel est ton nom ?

-Toya.

- Enchanté. Moi c'est Saya.

Elle se tourna vers le plus grand.

- Edym.

- Heureuse de te rencontrer.

Elle fit lever Toya, puis prit la mais de Sai et commença à les traîner à l'intérieur.

Elle rit un moment puis regarda le ciel.

Oui, la vie était belle.

Et maintenant, elle le serait bien plus avec ces jeunes garçons si étranges, mais qui lui semblait si… proches…

Oh oui, maintenant, elle était bien, comme si une partie d'elle lui était retournée. Ce jeune garçon à qui elle tenait la main, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui tenait la main…

O.o.O

L'homme jura dans sa barbe. Avait-il bien fait ? Il remit ses lunettes en place puis, soupirant, regarda l'orphelinat. Oui ? Il avait bien reconnu les jeunes filles quand il allait voir l'orphelinat qu'il subventionnait pour aider les enfants qui, comme Denzel, étaient abandonnés.

Mais reconduire les enfants, ceux qui ressemblaient tellement au trio infernal… Non, c'était des enfants. Ils avaient droit de vivre heureux. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux petits. La petite semblait déjà avoir adopté le plus petit. Cloud sourit un peu, puis démarra sa moto pour partir en ville. Oui, ils pourraient vivre une enfance correcte maintenant.

Il sourit un peu puis accéléra pour ne pas être en retard pour le souper avec Tifa et sa mignonne petite fille Nina. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond-roux, ses yeux étaient verts, mais Cloud sachant la vérité par rapport à ses origines, ne s'en faisait pas plus. Elle lui faisait des beaux sourires et riait si doucement. Oui, il adorait son bébé. Il se stationna devant le bar puis entra à l'intérieur. Tifa se tenait derrière son bar, Yuffie l'aidant. La petite faisait ses premiers pas. Cloud attrapa la petite et l'embrassa sur le front. Il se tourna pour regarder la figurine d'Aeris et sourit. Oui, tout était bien à présent. Tifa s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa en souriant.

- Bienvenue à la maison, Cloud.

O.o.O

- Bienvenue à la maison Sai, Toya et Edym.

Saya lui fit un sourire timide.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter.

_Chloé regarda Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo en souriant._

_- Bienvenue à la maison les gars…_

Saya secoua la tête et prit la main de Sai.

-Viens, allons jouer.

Il lui sourit.

-Oui. Ensemble…

Pour toujours…

* * *

**_Et voila... j'espère que la fin ne vous a pas trop découragé. Une fin heureuse mais... je suis un peu perdue moi-même. On dirait que cette fin, ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie écrite... Enfin..._**

**_Melior, merci de m'avoir suivie depuis le début, ca me touche beaucoup. j'espère que tu as aimé cette fin._**

**_Tipha... oui, ils sont morts... mais ils sont revenus n.n en kid mais quand même... Merci à toi aussi de m'avoir supporté depuis le début._**

**_Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivit cette fic et ont laissé des reviews, merci à tout les lecteurs anonymes qui ont parcourut ces pages et suivit les aventures de mes persos dans l'univer fantastique de ff7 (square enix, je le rapelle)_**

**_Merci à Kalisca d'avoir été ma béta, parfois une inspiration dans des moments de découragement, même si parfois elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Je t'adore ma grande!_**

**_Merci enfin à Ravenhill, cold, Ysa666, fidèles lectrices (lecteurs, je sais pas pour cold XD)_**

**_Merci à tous, je vous aime! j'espère vous revoir dans mes autres fic, dont Black blood._**

**_Et laissez des reviews, je posterai un chap pour y répondre n.n_**


End file.
